Glory Fades
by Coors
Summary: Ha! You think this is rude? Then dude you got a lot to prepare for. {DISCONTINUED}
1. Behind Blue Eyes

Hey guys! This is my first fic so be nice k? Its ben reposted now for you guys since ff.net deleted it…*growls* but that's ok!! Here it is guys!!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, Amber, Ruin, Midge, Teddy, and Beth all belong to Zadien and Reena belongs to SilverWolverina. 

Thanks to all the authors and authoresses who let me use their characters. If your name isn't in the disclaimer it means your character isn't in this chapter. Sowwie but don't worry. Your characters will be in later chappies. Thanx to Zadien, SilverWolverina, and my best friend Steph for all your help. 

Chapter 1: Behind Blue Eyes

Lazy sapphire blue eyes looked around the once crowded hallway of Bakuten High. 'Its small, compared to my old school.'

She started walking down the hallway, looking for the classroom she was supposed to have been at twenty minutes ago. 

When she reached the destined classroom she looked in to see the principle and teacher talking and the students chatting noisily. 

The principle was a bald old man. He wore a black tweed suit and a top hat.

She walked in silently and handed the teacher a note. The teacher read the note then placed it on his desk. The principle looked at her. "Ah, Miss. Kaeto, there you are. We were getting very worried about your whereabouts." 'Yeah I bet.'

"Alright class listen up." The teacher called. Some students quieted but most still chatted noisily. The girl looked around the classroom. 

She saw a group of cheerleaders and jocks talking, or rather flirting, with each other. Her face scrunched up in disgust. She looked to the front of the room were she saw all the nerds and brains sitting and waiting impatiently for class to start. 'Ugh. I will never understand how they like school.' Then she looked to the back of the class where she saw the outcasts. She hated that name for them. They weren't outcasts, they were individualists. People who liked to dress differently from everybody else. She liked those type of people. She was about to continue her examination of the room when she heard the teacher yell.

"Shutup you brats." She looked to the teacher. She knew she wasn't going to like him. Suddenly, she was aware of all the eyes looking at her.

"Students we have a new student this year." The principle began. "Her name is Shahero Kaeto (its pronounced: Sha-hee-ro Kay-toe) and we expect you to make her feel welcome." Shahero rolled her eyes. 'Every school I go to always starts off like that. Idiots.' Everybody studied the girl standing at the front.

She was short, about 5 foot 1, and had blue/black hair that was streaked sapphire blue and went down to just above her shoulders. Her bangs were cut down to her cheekbones and hung in front of her eyes, which were sapphire blue. She was very skinny but you couldn't really tell because of her baggy clothes. She wore baggy black jeans that looked like they were way too big for her and rode low on her hips. There were three wallet chains on her right side. They were torn at the left knee and at the bottom since they drag on the ground. She wore a navy blue t-shirt that said 'Sk8er Queen' on the front with a crown in white that went down to the hem of her jeans and showed her studded belt. She had black, white, and blue skater sneakers on her feet. On her right arm she had a series of spiky bracelets and rubber bracelets and a silver chain with a lock and key on it. On her left arm she also had a series of spiky and rubber bracelets and a black watch. She also wore a pair of mesh fingerless gloves that ended at her wrist.

The principle nodded to the teacher who muttered a "Thank you Mr. Dickenson." The principle gave Shahero a warm smile, and walked away.

"Alright Miss. Kaeto, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" 'No.' She thought bitterly.

"My name is Shahero. I was chucked outta my old school and ended up here." Her voice was monotone and blank. The teacher stuttered.

"O-ok, Miss. Kaeto you can take a seat beside Mr. Valkov." Shahero gave the teacher an 'are you stupid or do you just forget very fast' look. The teacher sighed and said, "Mr. Valkov, please put up your hand so Miss. Kaeto can see where you are." A boy with blood red hair that was styled like two horns on top of his head and a few pieces hanging down in front of his face put his hand up. He stared at Shahero with playful blue eyes. Her face remained emotionless as she took her seat. Luckily it was near the back. 

"Alright, well since this is the first day of school I will let you talk amongst yourselves." The teacher said. There were a few hoots and hollers as students got up and moved over to their group of friends. 'Maybe he isn't so bad after all.' Shahero thought. She dug through her bag and pulled out her discman. 

"Ahhh. My lifeline." She muttered to herself. She didn't expect someone to answer her.

"Mine too." The words had an Irish accent to them. Shahero winced as horrible flashbacks that she had been trying to suppress and forget for many years came flooding back into Shahero's mind.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Shahero entered the house with caution as she listened very carefully for any sound that would indicate someone was home. She closed the front door as softly as she could and tiptoed down the hallway to the stairs. Before she reached the stairs, angry words spoke to her.

            "Where have you been you little slut?" Yelled an angry male from behind her. The words had an Irish accent to them. She slowly turned around, afraid of what she might see. She immediately put on her mask. Like hell she would let him see she was afraid. She looked calm as she turned around, which seemed to make him even angrier. 

            "Let me think." She stood putting all her weight on her right leg and put her finger on her chin in a thinking gesture. "If I wasn't here, where could I have been?" sarcasm dripped from every word as she pretended she was thinking really hard. Then her face lit up in mock happiness. "I know where I was! I was out!" Even to herself she sounded like a ditz. There was a sudden pain in her jaw as she was sent flying threw the air and crashing into the wall. She got up and rubbed her face where he had punched her. She was used to this. It happened every night, and every night she would get angrier and more fed up with this. She scowled darkly at him. The beating continued until all she saw was black.

~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  

Shahero shook her head to clear all the thoughts that were currently running through it. She turned around to see a girl about 5 foot 3 standing there with a few other people behind her. 

She had long black hair that was dyed gold at the tips and amber eyes. She wore baggy black jeans that were pretty similar to Shahero's and a white top that said 'Don't Give A Damn' that looked like the letters were cut out of a magazine or newspaper. On her feet she wore some pretty old sneakers that were probably worn a lot. They looked pretty comfortable though. 'Look who's talking.' Shahero thought to herself as she looked at her own worn sneakers. Shahero recognized the girl from the group of individualists.

"Hey. The names Amber." The girl said with a warm smile. Shahero smiled back. 'She looks like a cool girl.' She thought. Shahero nodded.

"Cool, and you know my name, unless you were sleepin and weren't payin attention, but I can't blame you. The teacher can probably bore anybody shitless." Amber laughed. 

"Teachers tend to do that to ya. Its what they get payed for." This time Shahero laughed. 'I like this girl already.' she thought. Shahero looked to the radio where some students had put on Sean Paul and were dancing. Her face scrunched up in disgust. 

"Ugh. Do they always put this type of music on?" She asked.

"Yup. They absolutely loathe the music we like." A different person spoke this time. Shahero looked beside Amber to the girl who spoke. 

The girl was about the same height as Amber and had bushy sea blue hair that was middle length. She had sea green eyes and her skin was a sand like colour. A lot of this girls features had to do with the sea. She wore light blue skater jeans and white skater sneakers. She wore a baggy light blue t-shirt that had the Osiris symbol on it. The sleeves where so long they went down to just above her elbow. Shahero raised an eyebrow.

"And exactly what kinda music do you guys like?"

"Rock and punk." The blue haired girl answered. Shahero's eyes grew warmer and warmer by the second as she talked to the girls. Her cold mask started to leave and she started to show a lot of emotions. 'What are you doing?' Her mind screamed. 'You're just gonna end up moving again and you'll have to leave this all behind you!' But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't put her mask back on. She felt such a strong trusting feeling when she was around these girls. 

The song changed and her face scrunched up in disgust again. This time it was 50 cent, In Da Club. She covered her ears.

"I dunno how much more of this I can take." The others agreed. She scowled at the radio. "Damn rap.' She muttered. (No offence 2 ne1 who likes rap. I dun like it and in my fic neithr does shahero) As the song continued to play, Shahero gave an exasperated sigh. "That's it! I've had enough of this crap! I'm gonna go change the station." She stomped over to the radio but before she got there she felt strong hands grab her arms and haul her away from it. "What the fuck?" She looked up to see two jocks dragging her away from the radio. They let go of her when the were pretty far away from the radio. She fell on the floor. She scowled and stood up rubbing her behind. "Who the hell do you to assholes think you are coming up and grabbing me like that?" She all but yelled at them. "Do you dickheads think you rule the radio or somethin'?" Her eyes had changed colour and turned a very dark blue, almost black. The boys looked at each other, obviously not expecting something like that from her. They just shrugged and walked off. She growled. Her eyes were growing darker by the second. She stomped up to their retreating forms, grabbed the back of their shirts, and pulled them back so the stood in front of her. 

"Don't' walk away from me when I'm talkin' to you." Her voice had suddenly went to a dangerously low tune. Her eyes screamed bloody murder. They growled at her. 

"Look kid, just back off, no one here even goes close to touchin that radio. We choose the station and that is that." One of them said to her. He sized her up as if trying to intimidate her. 'Idiot. He thinks he's intimidating does he? I'll show him.' Her mood changed and she smiled sweetly at him. 

"Kid? You shouldn't underestimate your opponent." And with that she jumped up and spun around kicking the guy in the jaw. There was a sickening crack that indicated it was indeed broken. The guy was sent crashing into the desks. She turned to the other guy who looked at his friend in shock. Fear was evident on his features as he turned his gaze to hers. He gulped. She smirked. Shahero did a couple of back flips over to him and locked her feet on either side of his neck. Using her feet, she flipped him over and brought him crashing down on top of his friend. She dusted off her hands and turned to her friends. They were gaping at her. 

"What in the world…" They all turned to the door and saw the teacher standing there, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked at the two jocks lying on the floor. "What happened here?" Two cheerleaders who looked like they were crying ran up to the teacher and pointed accusing fingers at Shahero.

"She did it!" One of them cried. The teacher looked at Shahero with a surprised expression. Shahero scowled at the teachers bewildered expression. 

"Miss. Kaeto? But she wouldn't do something like that." Shahero growled. 'Why the hell not?' she wanted to yell. 'Its always the same. Everybody judges me because of how small I am.'

"Oh yes she would, and she did." Someone near the back yelled. The teacher looked at her. 

"Miss Kaeto? Did you do this?" he asked pointing to the guys lying on the floor.  She sighed. The whole class had seen her and there was no point denying it.

"Yeah it was me." The teacher looked astonished.

"Miss Kaeto, I am very ashamed of you. This is your first day and I don't think this is a good way to start it." Shahero rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"I am sorry to say I have to send you to the principle's office. This kind of behaviour will not be tolerated." Shahero shrugged and walked to the door. 

"Hold on Miss. Kaeto." She turned around. 

"Yeah?" 

"I will send someone to show you where the principle's office is. Now lets see. Who should I send?" Shahero waited impatiently as he scanned the classroom. "Ahh. Mr. Hiwatari. Show Miss. Kaeto to the principle's office. It will not take long so wait for her and bring her back. Shahero heard a deep voice mumble a, "Whatever. She looked up as he walked up beside her. She looked him over.

He wore baggy navy blue cargos and a tight fitting black t-shirt that showed his muscles and nice chest. She had to admit he was hot. He had two-toned blue hair. It was a baby blue at the front and spiked in a messy fashion and was a darker blue in the back. He had deep mahogany eyes that she noticed were looking her over. Her eyes looked at his pale cheeks, which had two blue tattoos on each that looked like shark fins. She noticed he was still looking he over so she stood leaning all her weight onto one leg and waited impatiently. He noticed this action and brought his eyes up to meet hers. 'He's alert.' She thought as she smirked up at him. He countered her smirk with one of his own. 

"Well?" She looked up at him expectantly. 

"What?" he grunted. She looked up at him with the same 'are you stupid or do you just forget very fast' look that she gave the teacher. 

"You're supposed to show me where the principle's office is and wait for me you dingbat." She turned her back on the scowling boy and started walking. She heard him waling behind her and she stopped and sighed. 

"I'm not the one showing people around here." She stated exasperatedly. Still scowling he walked up beside her. They walked together down the hall in silence. Shahero couldn't take the silence anymore and the guy didn't look like talking so she dug threw her bag (yeah she brought her bag. She doesn't kno how long shes gonna b) and pulled out her discman. The voice of Fred Durst, the lead singer of Limp Bizkit, was singing the first few lines of their song 'Behind Blue Eyes'. 

No one knows what its like 

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

She turned the volume up to the max and mouthing the words. The boy beside her silently listened to the song that was blasting through the headphones in a slow steady beat. He didn't notice the sad dazed look that crossed the girl's features and showed in her eyes. Memories of the past flashed through her mind as she listened and related herself to the music.

And no one knows What its like to be hated 

_To be hated to only telling lies_

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

            "Shahero sweetie?" The lulling voice of her mother called.

"I'm in here mum." Answered an eight year old Shahero from inside the little girl's walk in closet.

But my dreams they aren't as empty 

_As my conscience seems to be_

I have hours; only lonely  
My love is vengeance

"Come out here for a sec. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Shahero's head popped out from behind the door. Her mother chuckled at her.

That's never free  
No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!

"Yes a surprise." Shahero ran up and jumped on the bed beside her mother. 

"What is it mummy?" Shahero motioned to the little drawstring bag her mom was holding.

"It's the surprise." The mother watched her daughter's expression light up with delight.

"Show me mummy, show me!" She sounded very excited. Her mother smiled lovingly at her. She took something out of the bag and held it in front of her daughter. 

It was a silver charm bracelet that had only two charms on it, a silver lock and key. Shahero looked at the bracelet in awe.

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through

"That's so pretty." She gasped. Her mother nodded. It's a little gift your grandma gave to me when I was your age. She said I was still pretty young but I was mature and she trusted me with it. I took very good care of it. The only difference then was it only had the key charm. I added the lock charm for you. Here give me your arm." Shahero lifted her arm and her mother put the bracelet on it.

No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes

"There you go. Isn't that pretty?" The girl could only nod. "I want you to give that to your little girl when she's your age and you need to put a new charm on it for her and don't forget to tell her how you got it ok?"

"I'll never forget this mummy." The girl looked up at her mom. The love she had for her mom showed in her eyes as she hugged her. 

~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

            'I could never forget that moment mum.' Shahero thought as she stared lovingly yet sadly at the charm bracelet around her small wrist. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a pair of intense mahogany eyes staring at her. After a while she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. The guy looked away and noticed they just passed the principle's office. He stopped. Shahero kept walking and didn't notice that the boy had stopped.

No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

            So many thoughts were swarming through her mind it was almost overwhelming. The fire. The hospital. The orphanage. The abuse. Running, running. It was suddenly all too much and she swayed then collapsed. The last thing she saw were concerned filled mahogany orbs, and then it all went black.

            White. It was all so white. "Chikkusho! (Hell!Damnit!) Am I dead?" She squinted as she tried to adjust to the brightness of the room. She heard a deep chuckle from beside her. She turned her head and saw the blue haired boy. "Hey dingbat. You dead to?" He grunted.

"Far from it." She chuckled at his gruff answer. "And it's Kai." She shrugged. 

"Whatever."

"Oh good you're awake." They both turned their heads to see the school nurse.

"So I'm not dead?" Shahero asked. The nurse giggled which made Shahero wince.

"Of course not silly. You just fainted." The nurse walked up to her. She felt her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. I think you just got overwhelmed. Maybe moving to a new school and leaving behind all your friends has you all worked up and upset." Shahero rolled her eyes. 'Not likely.' She got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Hey dingbat, you're supposed to bring me to the principle's office, remember?" Kai raised a slate eyebrow and looked at the nurse who had her hands on her hips.

"Not in that condition your not." Said the nurse sternly.

"What d'ya mean not in my condition? I'm fine."

"You are overwhelmed and you just woke up. You are weak and need your rest. I might even have to send you home." Shahero's face showed pure shock.

"Me? Weak? As if nurse lady. I've been in worse situations then this. I just fainted. I'm fine now. I don't feel light-headed or dizzy or anthin' so just lay off it." She yelled at the nurse, shaking in rage. Her eyes had turned that dark blue almost black colour it became when she was angry. The nurse was speechless. It was obvious she had never had a student yell at her in such a way. Kai walked up to the shaking girl with a frown on his handsome features. He didn't know what it was about this girl but he felt so drawn to her. Not in a love or lust sort of way but a brotherly sort of way. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you should stay here just in case. Besides you get to miss school." She glared daggers at him.

"I never asked you what you thought about this so back off." She snapped. He was taken aback at the girl's rudeness. He glared back at her. Then turned and went to walk away but somebody came running in and knocked him over.

"Shahero! I came as soon as I heard. Where's the sorry ass that did this to you." Amber's ochre gaze went from concerned to a look of murder as she looked around the room. Shahero was touched by the girl's care. "It's been a while since someone did that for me.' She thought sadly. But even with her sad and lonely thoughts she couldn't help but laugh at what she said.

"No one did this to me Ams. I dunno what happened. One minute I was walking down the hallway with the dingbat to the principle's office and the next minute I was here thinking I was dead." Amber was confused. 

"The dingbat?"

"Oh yeah! You dunno who the dingbat is! He's on the floor right now scowling up at you." Amber looked at the floor to see Kai scowling up at her. She chuckled.

"Hey fish boy. What are you doin' down there?"

"Past' zabej, padla jebanaja! (Shut the fuck up, you fukin' bitch)" Shahero looked surprised while Amber looked confused.

"You speak Russian?" Shahero asked incredulously. Kai grunted.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" Shahero growled.

"Kisama. (Asshole)" She said. There was a mischievous look in her eye. Now they both looked confused. Shahero laughed. "Yup. This school year is gonna be very interesting. Who else speaks other languages?" 

"I speak Irish." Amber answered. "We have a few other friends who speak different languages." 

"Cool." Shahero nodded.

"What language do you speak?" She turned to Kai. 

"You wanna know what I said to you don't you." Kai nodded. "I speak Japanese. I called you an asshole." She turned to Amber. "He told you to shut the fuck up you fuckin' bitch." Amber's eyes lit with fire as she turned to him. Shahero chuckled and got in a comfortable position. 'This is gonna be interesting.'

"Bod!" (Dick)

"Bliad'" (Whore)

"Póg mo thóin!" (Kiss my ass)

"Zhri govno i zdohni!" (Eat shit and die)

The insults went back and forth. Irish, Russian, Irish, Russian neither of them understanding the other. Shahero couldn't take it anymore. 

"Mukatsuku. (Fucking bullshit pisses me off) Will you two shut the hell up. You're givin' me a fucking headache." Shahero screamed. They both stopped and looked at her. They glared daggers at each other. Amber broke the cold gazes and walked over to Shahero.

"Sorry." She whispered. Shahero just looked up in thanks. Amber picked up the discarded damp cloth and dipped it in fresh water and rung it out. She placed it on Shahero's forehead. Shahero gave her a small smile. 

"Thanks." This time she voiced her thanks to her.

"No prob." She turned her head to look at Kai who was standing at the doorway. He was about to go when Shahero called him.

"Wait Kai." Kai turned and looked at her.

"What?" His answer was impatient. It was like he wanted to leave, but Shahero new that it was just an act. 

"Come here." He hesitated for a moment then walked over to her. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was in a crappy mood. That nurse realty pissed me off." Kai nodded in understanding. She closed her eyes for a few minutes. Kai was about to leave again when she got up and walked over to him. 

"Where do you think you're goin' without me?" She asked him putting her hands on her hips. 

"To class." His answer was so short and simple. 

"You're supposed to be bringing me to the principle's office ya dingbat." 

"So much for the first name basis." He muttered. She chuckled at him. She turned to Amber.

"Well, since the dingbat doesn't wanna show me where the principle's office is maybe you can." Amber shrugged.

"Sure."

"Hey." She looked at Kai. "Why the hell do you still wanna go to the principle's office? Just go to your next class and forget about it." She shrugged. 

"Dunno." She walked out the door. Then she stopped. "Where the hell was the nurse during all of this?" She asked. They both shrugged.

"And then she jumped up and kicked him in the jaw. He was sent crashing down into the desks. She broke his friggin' jaw! And then she back flipped over to the other guy and did this thing with her feet and she flipped him over and he was sent crashing down too. It was amazing! I've never seen a girl that strong before." They al turned to see the blue haired girl talking about what Shahero had done to the two jocks in class to a group of guys and girls. Amber smiled.

"Yo! Wasup guys!" Amber called as she walked up to the group. Kai looked at Shahero and motioned to the group with his head. Shahero nodded and they walked up to the group together. The red haired boy that she was supposed to sit beside in homeroom noticed them first. 

"Yo man. Wasup."

"Nuthin, you?"

"Same. So I see you made friends with the martial arts queen." He said nodding to her. She rose an eyebrow at the nickname. 'Ok.' She thought. 

"It's Shahero." Kai chuckled. 

"Yup. She's cool." He said leaning his elbow on her shoulder. "Perfect size too." He added jokingly. She growled and shoved him away.

"Perfect size my ass." She snapped at him. He put his hands up in mock surrender. She rolled her eyes and looked at the group that Amber was talking with. She was about to walk over to them but Kai grabbed her arm and pointed to a few other guys that had joined them with his thumb. She shrugged. 

"Guys this is Shahero." 

"Hey." Was her short reply.

"Shahero, meet Tala, Brian, Ozuma, Kane, Johnny, Enrique, and Michael." Kai said pointing to each of the boys. 

Tala was the boy she had to sit beside in homeroom. She looked him over. He was wearing baggy black Nike track pants with white stripes down the sides and a tight fitting red t-shirt that showed his muscles. He wore black sneakers. She had to say he was pretty hot. He was about a foot taller then her.

Brian was a really tall and bulky boy. He was the tallest out of the group. He had lavender hair and cold, pale lavender eyes. He looked strong. He was wearing all black. He wore baggy black jeans and a baggy black hoody that said 'BAM' on it in silver. On the back it had a picture of a heartagram in silver. (a heartagram is a heart with a triangle in the middle and theres a circle around it. It looks all connected go to www.heartagram.com to see a pic of it)

Ozuma had light black hair with red down the middle-front. He had emerald green eyes. He wore black jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt. It was tight fitting and showed his muscles. 'What the hell is up with these guys and tight fitting shirts?'

Kane had periwinkle blue hair that was spiked up in a messy fashion. His eyes were closed and he was leaning against a locker but she guessed they were blue like his hair. He wore dark blue jeans that said billabong on one of the pockets and a baggy black t-shirt that said 'This is and Osiris shirt' on the front in broken letters. 'Cool. A skater.'

Johnny was a red head. His hair was styled like a flame on top of his head. He wore a navy blue bandana that seemed to tame it a bit. He had lilac eyes. He wore blue jeans and a navy blue hoody that had the Taint symbol on it and said 'Taint'. 'Yes. Another skater.' 

Enrique was a blonde with baby blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. He was currently checking her out. 

Michael was a maroon haired boy that wore a baseball cap. He had black jeans on with a wallet chain and an unbuttoned football jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He was leaning on the locker beside Kane and was looking at her with cerulean blue eyes.

All of the boys were tall and muscular. They were at least a foot taller then her. She scowled up at them. 

"Damn all you tall people." She muttered. All of the boys, except Kane, Brian, and Michael, chuckled.

"Hey there gorgeous." Enrique said to her seductively. She rolled her eyes and punched him in the gut. He doubled over in pain.

"Fuck off asshole." She said coldly. Kane opened his eyes and looked at her.

"She rejected Giancarlo? Dude the new girl has brains." 

"Who would go out with that womanizer anyways? It's a guarantee you would get hurt."

"I know someone who would!" said a voice from behind her. She turned to see the blue haired girl she was talking to earlier standing there. When she saw Enrique rolling on the floor, groaning in pain, she burst out laughing. Amber joined in the laughter and another girl Shahero hasn't seen before chuckled at him. She looked at the unfamiliar girl.

She was about 5 foot 6. Her hair was cut in a short crop and was black with red and blue streaks. Her eyes were chocolate brown and they looked shadowed over with neglect. She was wearing black bootleg pants, a red tank top underneath a mesh black top and black boots. Her eyes were lined heavily with black as was her lips. It made her face look even paler then it was. She had her nose pierced and a piercing under her left eyebrow. The clothes and makeup made her look gothic.

Shahero turned back to the blue haired girl. "Who?" She asked curiously. The girl pointed with her thumb to a girl that looked almost identical to her except she was a bit taller and she wore more girly clothed. She was wearing tight hipster jeans and a tight fitting baby blue long sleeved top and she wasn't wearing a cap.

"What?" the girl asked incredulously even though she was blushing. 

"You don't have to hide it Teddy." The girl said in a teasing voice. 'Wait, I dunno that girls name. And Teddy? What kind of a name is that?' 

"Hey blue girl, I dunno your name." Midge growled at the nickname but let it pass because Shahero was new and she was right. She didn't know her name. 

"It's Alexa, but call me Midge." Shahero nodded. She turned to Teddy. 

"Is Teddy your name?" She asked. Teddy giggled.

"Of course not. My name is Teryn Davis. Teddy is just a nickname." Shahero nodded.

"Are you two twins?" Both Teddy and Midge nodded.

"Yup. We're identical twins." Midge answered. Shahero then turned to the gothic girl who was still looking at Enrique with amusement. When she noticed Shahero looking at her she looked at her.

"Did you do that?" She asked.

"Yup." Shahero stated proudly. Then she scowled at him. "You know you're really pathetic. If I punched the dingbat like I punched you, he wouldn't be rolling around on the floor whimpering in pain." The girl beside her raised an eyebrow.

"The dingbat?"

"Kai." Her eyebrow rose higher. Shahero shrugged. "I took a liking to calling him dingbat when he was showing me to the principle's office. He was walking behind me instead of in front of me." Amber laughed.

"Idiot." She laughed at Kai. 

"Your not any smarter your bimbo." Kai shot back. Amber's temper flared and they started another fight. 

"Hey you guys." Shahero called to them. They stopped and looked at her. "If you're gonna argue then you might as well do it in your own language cause if a teacher comes you guys will be in deep shit." They thought about what she said. Then they turned and argued with each other in their own language like before. Shahero chuckled. Then she turned back to the gothic girl.

"I'm Shahero. I don't think you're in my homeroom."

"No. I'm Ruin." 

"The name suits you." She stated. Ruin rose an eyebrow. "I can read people I guess you could say. I'm good with looking at people and figuring out their character. It's easy if you can do it right. My dad taught me how." A sad look crossed her features for a brief moment but as quickly as it came, it was gone. She knew Ruin saw the look but she brushed off the look she gave her and looked back at Amber and Kai. She smirked as she heard Amber's insult. 

"Téigh trasna ort féin!" (Go fuck yourself) She couldn't help but burst out laughing as she saw Kai's confused face. Everybody turned to her. 

"You understand them?" Midge asked.

"Yup. I speak a lot of languages. Gaeilge and Russian happen to be two of them. I can speak Cantonese, French, German, Greek, Hakka, Hawaiian, Hokkien, Italian, Japanese, Latin, Mandarin, Manx Gaelic, Polish, Quebecois, Spanish and Swedish." She said counting off the languages on her fingers. They all looked at her with gaping mouths, except Ruin, Kai, Tala, Kane, Brian, and Michael, they rose an eyebrow. Kai and Amber had stopped arguing to hear the languages she said she could speak. She was becoming annoyed with the silence and the looks they were giving her.

"You guys should close your mouths before they touch the ground." She smirked as some of them growled. Then she frowned. A panic took over her as she looked around. 

"Kai! Where's my bag and my discman?" Kai pointed to her black bag on the floor. She ran up to it and grabbed it. She searched through it to make sure everything was their. She sighed in relief as she pulled out her discman. She checked to make sure her CD wasn't wrecked. Then put it back in it's case. She searched around a bit more and pulled out her Linkin Park Meteora CD. 

"You have the new Linkin Park CD?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I couldn't live without it. Linkin Park is one of my favourite bands."

"Mine too." She said. Shahero nodded them pressed play on her discman. The voice of Chester Bennington, the lead singer, blasted out of the headphones.  

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again

She took out her schedule, then at her watch. It was only fifteen minutes until her lunch period. She turned to her friends. "Who has lunch next?"

"Me." Amber and midge called in unison. 

"And so does Ruin and a few of our other friends that you dunno yet." Amber added. Shahero nodded and motioned for them to walk with her.

You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

All four of them walked silently to the lunchroom. The rest of them had pulled out their own discmans and were listening to there own music. 

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

They walked into the lunchroom after the bell rang. There was already a crowd of students in the room.

"Hey Amber! Over Here!" someone called out to Amber. Shahero followed the girls as they walked over to the table where the boy that called out was sitting. 

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean

She stopped when she heard a voice other then Chester's singing. It was a girl's voice. She paused the song and listened to the voice. 'She has a great singing voice. I wonder." She thought as she looked around for the owner of the voice. 

Her eyes landed on a brunette with natural blue streaks in her waist length. Her face was pale and the markings of a diamond on her forehead and a triangle under each eye made her look even more pale. Her eyes were moss green with a single pink ring in it. She was wearing blue jeans that covered her shoes and a pink tank top underneath a black mesh long sleeved top. She had a series of spiky bracelets on each arm and a studded collar. 

'Perfect.' Shahero thought as she finished looking over the girl. 'She's just the girl I need.' (SHAHERO IS NOT A LESBIAN! No offence to u people out there. She's talking bout sumthin else. You'll see wat she means in l8er chappies.)  

"Yo Shahero! You comin'?" The voice of Amber broke her out of her thoughts. 

"Yeah!" She called back and ran up to the table where Amber was standing on a chair. 

Ok so that's my story hope you guys like it. Sorry if its kinda lame. REVIEW!! Thanx to Faith, Gems, and Rin for all your support when my fic got deleted!! I appreciate it. 


	2. Fat Lip

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. 

Zadien- lol. Thanks. I'm glad u like my oc. lol I hope I wrote the Irish right. I had a friend help me so if its wrong you can blame him. lol. Thanks for the review. Happy reading.

CHULA- YEAH STEPH!!! Glad you support me. Linkin Park forever. Stop rubbing it in. It's bad enough I can't go to the concert. You lucky bitch. Jokes. Have fun and here's the next chappie. 

Yin- Thanks. Yeah Shahero is strong. She kinda has to be with her past and all. You will find out more about that in later chappies though. Here's the next chappie.

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade, Zadien owns Amber and Midge, Shahero is mine and so is Brent, Kyle, Colin, and Jared.

Chapter 2: Fat Lip

Shahero sat down beside Amber. She was currently talking with a boy that had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and a red headband across his forehead that had the ying and yang symbol on the front. He wore a plain white t-shirt and red skater pants. He had gold eyes. 'What the hell? Gold?' His features were very similar to a cat's. His incisors were longer then normal. 

"You're so quiet. Speak up." Shahero just shrugged. "This is Rei." Amber said pointing to the boy. 

"Hey." Shahero said with a warm smile. 'If Amber's friends with this guy then he can't be that bad.'

"Hey." He smiled back. "You must be the new girl that Midge is so crazy about." Shahero raised an ebony eyebrow. 

"She is?"

"Yeah. She's already told everybody here what happened with you and the jocks." Shahero smirked. 

"That was so fun. I haven't beaten the shit outta someone in so long. About one month now. I've been busy setting up the new house."

"It takes you one month to set up your room?" Rei asked incredulously. 

"No. The whole house." She said with a shrug. Rei rose an eyebrow at her. 

"You have to do your whole house? Don't your mom and dad do that crap?" Rei asked. Shahero winced.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhh! The light!" eight year old Shahero screamed as she opened her eyes to white. It was all white. She shut her eyes tightly. 

"It's alright sweetie. Don't worry you're alright." Shahero had expected the voice of her mother to comfort her. Instead she heard an unfamiliar voice trying to clam her down. Her eyes shot open and she bolted up into a sitting position, ignoring the enormous pain that seared through her. 

"Where am I? Where's my mommy? Where's my daddy? I want to see them. I want to see them!" She yelled at the nurse. The nurse looked down. Shahero's face lost all its colour as she remembered what happened. 

"Fire." She whispered to herself. She put her hands on her head and shook it vigorously to get the images of her house on fire out of her head. Then she remembered her mother. She was screaming. She was in the house. In the fire. She gave the nurse an intense stare. The nurse sighed and looked up at the little girl with sorrowful eyes. The nurse opened her mouth to say something when the doctor came walking in. The nurse quickly walked up to him and whispered something to him and then glanced at the little girl. The doctor also looked at her. 

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" She asked in a strong voice. The doctor gave a heavy sigh and walked over to her.

"Your mommy and daddy died in the fire." She sat there, stunned.

"Their dead?" she asked in a quiet voice, so quiet the doctor could hardly hear her.

"Yes." 

Se felt hope run through her as she thought of her brother. "And Ricky?" She asked. The doctor looked confused.

"Ricky?" He asked. She jumped up on the bed ignoring the pain that shot through her.

"My brother!" She yelled. "Eric Kaeto! My brother! Ricky! He went out! He's still alive! He went out! He was gone! You have to find him! Ricky!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her heart ached. 'He's gone.' She thought sadly. 'They all are.' Her thoughts didn't help her condition. She was still screaming. She didn't even notice when the nurse ran in and injected her with a mild tranquilizer. Her screaming died down as she suddenly felt like she had no strength. "I love you." She whispered, looking up at the ceiling. Then it all went black.

~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

She shook her head vigorously. Rei screamed her name. "Hello?" She looked up at him. Her eyes showed the emotions that she was feeling as she remembered the death of her parents. "Are you alright? You don't look too good." 

"Yeah I'm fine. What were you sayin'?" Rei didn't look convinced but he didn't press the matter and continued to talk.

"I said, aren't your mom and dad supposed to set up your house?" She shrugged.

"Nah. I like to." Rei just nodded. She looked around the table. There were a lot of people that she didn't notice before. She heard yelling behind her and saw Kai arguing with an enraged girl. 

The girl was short, about an inch taller than Shahero. She had long royal blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She had turquoise eyes. She was wearing a loose blue Quicksilver t-shirt and baggy blue jeans with a wallet chain. She had a pair of navy blue Globe skater sneakers. On her arms she had a series of bracelets and trinkets. Her fists were currently clenched into tight fists and she was glaring darkly at Kai.

Shahero frowned and stood up. She walked over and pushed through the crowd that had surrounded them. She heard the girl growl a "Fuck off." But Kai just kept on arguing with her. Students cheered and chanted 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' Shahero saw the girl clenching and unclenching her fists. The girl looked like a tomboy and by the looks of how this was going, was going to attack him at any moment. She was right. A few minutes later the girl screamed and pulled her fist back to punch him. 

"Give it your best shot." Kai taunted. Shahero knew the girl was going to give him a black eye. Shahero's eyes darkened as she stared at the pair. She got very personal when it came to people hurting her friends. Her friends meant the world to her because she had no parents. If someone hurt her friends, they just got themselves a death wish, though it also depended on how much they got hurt. She got the most upset when they got hurt  emotionally. 

She ran in between the two and caught the punch with her hands, falling back on Kai from the impact. 'Holy shit! The girl's strong!' She heard Kai growl from underneath her and then he threw her off and got up. She frowned as she got up. She turned to the girl who was glaring darkly at her. She just shrugged it off and walked away, hoping that they didn't start another fight.  

Just as she reached the door, it flew open and the principle walked in. He looked around and noticed Shahero standing in front of the door looking surprised. "Ahh. Miss. Kaeto there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. I talked to your homeroom teacher to ask how you were doing and he mentioned that you started a fight. Is that correct?" Shahero nodded.

"Yeah I started a fight. So what? It was the two bastards fault." The principle sighed.

"Miss. Kaeto, I would like you to come with me." She shrugged and walked behind him to his office. They walked most of the way in silence. Half way there Shahero broke the silence.

"I guess you know about the nurse and stuff then huh?"

"Yes I do." The principle led her to a door marked 'Office' and walked through it. She followed him until they ended up in his office. He walked behind the desk and sat down. He motioned to a chair in front of the desk. "Take a seat." She sat down in the leather seat.

"You can skip the lecture. I've heard it already so many times before. Just tell me my punishment so I can get the hell outta here."

"Language Miss. Kaeto."

"Whatever."

"We give students severe punishments when it comes to health, but because you are new here I wont give you as severe a punishment. You will have a weeks suspension starting tomorrow provided you don't start anything, and you will clean up the art rooms for one week and sort out the drama room for the next." Shahero just shrugged. 'That's it?' She thought. 'I've received way worse.' The principle nodded to the door.

"You may leave now Miss. Kaeto." Shahero got up and walked lazily over to the door. She walked out of the office and looked at her schedule. 

"Hmmm. Art." She put her schedule away and proceeded to the right class.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly. Her last periods were subjects she didn't mind like art, drama, PE, and then there was history. History class seemed to go on forever. Unfortunately, neither Amber, Midge, Rei, Ruin, or Kai were in any of these classes with her. She was currently skateboarding home, listening to her Rancid CD. 

"Under the red hot moon, take the bus downtown to the graveyard shift tonight." She sang the chorus of Red Hot Moon. She received strange looks from the people as she passed by but she just glared coldly at them and smirked as they shivered and looked away. She stopped as she reached her house. She sighed and looked up at the house where she lived all alone, except for her two dogs. She tucked her skateboard under her arm and walked up to the door. She unlocked it and as soon as she stepped foot inside she was sent crashing down as her husky, Diablo, jumped at her. 

"Whoa! Hey there buddy. Ewwww! Diablo stop it!" She cried as her dog licked her face lovingly. "Yeah, yeah I love you too, but get off you stupid dog. You're freekin heavy." She felt a growl and a tugging at her pant leg and she looked down to see her Chihuahua, Killer. "Hey there little dude. How could I forget you." she said sitting up and picking the little dog up. He nuzzled her cheek. She laughed. "Us little people have to stick together." The dog barked, as if agreeing with her. She stood up and placed him back on the floor. She turned and closed the door, which she didn't have a chance to close because Diablo had jumped at her. She kicked off her sneakers and padded up the stairs to her room with her dogs following at her heels. 

She walked into her room and turned on the computer and monitor and waited for it to load. She turned to Diablo. "You watch the computer and tell me when it loads." The dog barked and sat in front of the computer that she was pointing to. She smiled lovingly at him. 

She had bought the two dogs two years ago and trained them. They were very close and she considered them her family. She had nobody else, except her friends, and Killer and Diablo have always been the ones to try and comfort her when she cried or was sad. They knew her well. When she talked to them it was like they understood her and when they barked at her to try and tell her something she would have a pretty good idea about what they wanted. 

She laughed as she remembered when she would be forced to visit Ethan's house. She never got a long with Ethan and didn't like visiting him, but she would always warm up as she saw Ethan's wife's dog, Affinity. After she first saw Affinity she would always be eager to go to Ethan's house, but she never said hi or even paid any attention to Ethan. She enjoyed playing with the puppy. She became even more eager to go when Ethan and Paige had their first child. It was a girl. They named her Nikki. 

Both Ethan and Paige looked alike. They both had ebony hair and Ethan had onyx eyes and Paige had chestnut brown eyes. Nikki had ebony hair just like her parents and she had chestnut brown eyes like her mom except Nikki's were darker.

Shahero was so deep in thought she didn't notice Diablo barking at her. She was snapped back to reality as she felt herself hitting the ground. She gave a yelp of surprise. She looked up at the husky and growled. She looked at the dog's features. She could tell if he was a human he would look annoyed. She laughed. "Sorry boy." She shoved him off her and got up. "Now what j'ya wanna tell me?" The dog nudged her over to the computer. "Ahh. I see." She ruffled the dog's hair. "Thanks boy." 

She heard a high-pitched bark that could only belong to Killer as he jumped at her legs. She kneeled down at the little dog. She gave him a loving pat. "Don't worry. You're not forgotten" She picked him up and sat down on the computer chair and put him on her lap. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. She chuckled at him. "Don't get too comfy. Your collar might poke my leg." The dog had a spiked collar. 

She turned to the computer and signed in to her msn. 'Maybe one of my old friends will be online.' She thought hopefully. She looked at her list. "Yes! Jared's online!" She clicked his name.

**Sapphira** says: Yo man wasup

**Nimrod** says: n2m u??

**Sapphira** says: I moved again.

**Nimrod** says: AGAIN!!!

**Nimrod** says: u moved like sooooo many times

**Sapphira** says: I kno

**Sapphira** says: this is the last time tho

**Nimrod** says: so u took foden's advice and asked steve 2 buy u a permanent house??

**Sapphira** says: yup

**Nimrod** says: where do u live now??

**Sapphira** says: bakuten

**Nimrod** says: UR KIDDIN!!

**Sapphira** says: nope

**Nimrod** says: I DO 2!!

**Nimrod** says: and so does brent, kyle, colin and the gang

**Sapphira** says: U DO!! 

**Sapphira** says: I thought u guys lived in pickering

**Nimrod** says: we used 2

**Nimrod** says: colleen and ellie wanna go 2 the same college and they chose bakuten college, colin came 2 live with his dad here, kyle was just visitin family when u met us he actually lives here

**Sapphira** says: this is sooooo awesome

**Sapphira** says: now we can hang out again

**Sapphira** says: its been ages since we last saw each other

**Nimrod** says: yup

**Nimrod** says: 3 years

**Sapphira** says: whoa

**Nimrod** says: tell me where u live so we can hang out

**Sapphira** says: ok

**Sapphira** says: we'll go get brent and kyle and colin and whoever kk???

**Nimrod** says: sure thing

**Sapphira** says: o and I forget who's ellie and colleen again???

**Nimrod** says: colleen is my sis and ellie is brent's sis

**Sapphira** says: ic ic

**Nimrod** says: so where u live???

**Sapphira** says: y dun we just meet each other sumwhere??

**Nimrod** says: ok

**Nimrod** says: we can meet at the skate park I think kyle and colin said they were goin there anyways

**Sapphira** says: k kewl

**Sapphira** says: wat about brent?

**Nimrod** says: I'll call him

**Sapphira** says: kk

**Sapphira** says: ttyl

**Nimrod** says: do u need an hour or sumthin 2 change or whatever

**Sapphira** says: **growls** say that again and ur a dead man

**Nimrod** says: LOL

**Nimrod** says: I'll c u l8er

**Sapphira** says: yup l8er sk8er

**Nimrod appears to be offline**

Shahero signed off and walked over to her closet. She changed into her skateboarding clothes. An old sweater over her t-shirt, a pair of old jeans that were ripped in various places and her skater sneakers that were old and ripping. 

She raced down the stairs and ran into the garage. Diablo and Killer following her, barking excitedly. She ran through another door located at the back of the garage. It held all her skateboards and equipment. 

She looked at her decks. She chose her favourite one. It was black with blue flames that were dark blue at the bottom and got lighter and lighter until it was a light blue. She walked out the door with the skateboard tucked carefully under her arm.

She walked over to her motorcycles and got on her new Ducati. It was all black. She put on her helmet and opened the garage door. She looked back at Diablo and Killer and pointed to the house. "Go inside." She ordered. They walked into the house by pushing the swinging that led to the house. She closed the garage and started up the bike, letting the hum of the engine sooth her. She still had thoughts about her brother and family.

When most of the thoughts were cleared from her head and her thoughts were on skateboarding and seeing friends, she rode off, headed for the skate park. 

She parked her bike on the grass and put the alarm on. 

Her bike started with voice activation. It would only recognize Shahero's voice because that's what had been programmed into it. When the alarm was put on, if anybody got on the bike before the alarm was taken off, the alarm would sound.

She grabbed her skateboard and walked over to the park. She looked around. 

There were two flat bars, one was ten inches round and the other was one and a half feet square. They had three bowls each a different depth. One was five feet, the second was seven feet, and the last one was nine feet. They also had a two feet bench and a flat ramp. 

'Not bad.' She tried to spot a dirty blonde with natural yellow blonde highlights, a bleach blonde, or a brunette.

She spotted a bleach blonde over near the ramps and walked over to him. She smiled as she saw Kyle. "Kyle my man wasup!" Kyle looked at her, his eyes wide with shock. He gave her a lopsided grin and ran up and engulfed her in a big bear hug. "Whoa. Ok Kyle. You know I love you and all but I need to breath." Kyle loosened his grip on her but didn't let go. "Um Kyle." He still didn't let go. She sighed in annoyance and shouted, "Let go of me!" He let her go. 

"Well sorry for being happy to see you." He tried to sound hurt but he couldn't help the fact that he was just too happy. She laughed.

"Yeah. I missed you too, but it would've helped if you let me go when I asked you the first time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So where's the rest of the guys?"

"Colin is around here somewhere, Brent's at home, and Jared said he might stop by later." Shahero nodded.

"I was just talking to Jared on msn and he said you guys would be here and that we could meet here. He said he was gonna call Brent and then come here."

"Ah. I see. Actually I gave you the wrong kinda greeting." Shahero looked confused.

"What d'ya mean?"

"I'm supposed to walk up to you and say, 'Shahero? What are you doin' here'?" Shahero laughed.

"Ok. You wanna know? I'll tell you what I'm doing here. I asked Steve to buy me my own house so I didn't have to always move with him, and he said yes. So he bought me a house here in Bakuten."

"Cool. That means we can see each other all the time." Shahero chuckled.

"Well not all the time." Kyle gave her a 'you know what I mean' look.

"So you live all by yourself?" Shahero shook her head.

"Nope. I have my two dogs."

"You have dogs?" She nodded. "Since when?"

"Since two years ago."

"What kind of dogs are they?"

"Ones a husky named Diablo, the other is a Chihuahua named Killer." Kyle laughed.

"Killer and Diablo. Count on you to think of the devil when you named them." Shahero chuckled. 

"Of course. The devil is our friend remember?" Kyle chuckled.

"Whatever."

She took her board out from under her arm. "So, are we gonna board or not?" Kyle nodded.

"Yeah lets go." They walked over to the jumps, ramps and railings. 

"Can you grind?" Shahero asked nodding to the railings. 

"Kinda. Can you?" Shahero nodded. 

"Yeah. Brent told me about it and then I practised it for a few years." 

"What else can you do on a board?"

"I can ollie, kickflip, pop shove-it, heelflip, nosegrind and manual." Kyle nodded. Shahero got on her skateboard and was just about to start when someone called out her name and the next thing she knew, someone was tackling her to the ground from her side. She opened her eyes to meet medium brown hair and she smiled. "Damnit Colin. You could have given me a different kind of greeting." Colin got off of her and helped her up. He scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm just happy to see you. What are you doin' here?"

"I asked Steve to buy me my own house and he bought me one here so I don't have to move anymore." Colin frowned.

"Who's Steve?"

"My adoptive father. You know that."

"Oh. I guess I forgot." Shahero chuckled. 

"You forget a lot of things." Colin glared at her.

"Shutup." 

"Come on." Kyle whined. "I wanna skateboard."

"Stop whining." Shahero mock whined. Kyle just scowled and walked over to the bench. He stopped a ways from it and started to speed up. When he reached the bench, he tried to grind but he ended up falling off halfway. Colin and Shahero ran over to him. 

"Kyle! Are you ok?" Shahero's voice was thick with concern. Kyle sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He stood up. "I've fell so many times before." 

"You sure?"

"Yes!" he cried out in exasperation. "Quit worrying and go have fun. If you keep this up I won't come to the skate park with you anymore."

"Fine." She snapped. "Sorry for caring." She turned and stomped away. They all new she wasn't really mad and would forgive him later. 

She walked over to the seven foot bowl and practiced there for a while until she heard her name being called. She stopped and looked up from the middle of the bowl. She saw Jared standing there and smiling at her with his unique lopsided grin. She grinned back. 

"Hey!" She called up at him.

"Great skateboarding moves." He called back. 

"Thanks. How long have you been watching?" She asked as she started to climb up the edge. Jared grabbed her arm and pulled her up easily.

"Not too long. I just got here. I knew you like the bowls so I headed here first." Shahero nodded. 

"Did you come with Brent?"

"No. I called him on his cell and he said he was at some place helping his mom."

"Oh. So he's not coming?" 

"Nope." Shahero frowned. Brent was her best friend and she looked forward to seeing him again. Kyle and Colin walked up to them.

"Yo man wasup." Kyle asked walking up to him and hitting on the back. Jared jerked a bit but showed no pain from the hit.

"Not too much." Shahero looked around Jared.

"Where's your board?" She asked him. 

"I didn't bring it. I kinda just wanted to walk around, talk, you know just chill." Shahero nodded. 

"Fair enough." They all started to walk and just talked about music and movies and the guys talked about girls they liked while Shahero listened with disgust. Colin stopped in front of the movie theatre and motioned to it with his head. 

"Wanna go see a movie?" 

"Sure." Kyle and Jared replied. Shahero just nodded. They looked up at the list of movies playing. 

"What do you guys wanna see?" Shahero asked. 

"I wanna see The Lord of the Rings. I've seen the first two now I wanna see the last one." Colin answered.

"I wanna see Timeline. Sounds like it has a lot of action in it." Jared said. 

"I wanna see Honey. The music might be crap but hey, there's supposed to be a lot of hot girls." A typical Kyle answer. Shahero shook her head.

"I don't really care what movie it is as long as it's not a sappy movie." Shahero said. They all thought about it for a minute. 

"Hey Shahero." A voice behind her called. She turned around and saw that red head Tala, Kai and the bulky, lavender haired guy Brian standing there. Brian just turned and walked away. She glared at his retreating form. 'Fine then don't say hi.' She thought bitterly. She looked at Kai and then at the blonde that latched onto his arm protectively. She rose an eyebrow.

Shahero recognized her as one of the cheerleaders in her homeroom. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and a tight pink sweater. "Isn't it kinda cold to be wearing a skirt?" she sneered.  

"Hey! You're the new girl. My name's Amanda!" The girl replied, ignoring what Shahero had said. Shahero rolled her eyes and looked at the girl with disgust.

"You know, I really don't give a damn about what the hell your name is." She turned back to the guys. "So what movie are we gonna see? I refuse to go see Honey. The rap music is gonna drive me insane. Lord of the Rings is too long. I guess we could go see Timeline. What do you guys think?" 

They didn't get a chance to reply as she felt someone grab her upper arm and spun her around. She looked up into Kai's deep mahogany eyes. They were burning with rage.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked as he gripped her arm tightly.

"You." He spat. She gaped at him.

"What the hell did I do? You don't have to get all worked up at what I said to your girlfriend." 

"It's not that." He growled.

"Then what is it?" 

"In the cafeteria. I can handle my own fights. I don't need some short new girl to come up and block my punches for me." Her eyes grew dark. She punched him in the jaw. 'Amanda' gasped and ran up to Kai. He just shrugged her off and told her to stand back. She backed off and glared at Shahero. Kai let go of her arm and touched his red jaw. He winced inwardly. 'That's gonna leave a bruise.' He scowled darkly at her. "Bitch."

"That girl was about to punch you and you weren't even gonna make an attempt to stop it! My friends mean the whole world to me! They're all I have! Sorry for caring" She screamed at him. She had tears in her eyes and was shaking with rage. She felt hurt and betrayal. 

Kyle, Colin, and Jared were standing at her side. Kyle wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. Kyle glared darkly at Kai but didn't say anything because he was whispering soothing words to the sobbing girl in his arms. Jared stepped forward.

"What's your problem guy?" Kai scowled at him. 

"This is between me and Shahero. It's not your problem so back off." Jared took another step forward and pushed Kai roughly.

"Well I'm making it my problem since she's my friend. You could even call her my little sis." Kai growled and pushed him back.

"Jackass."

"Bastard." They started to throw punches and within seconds it turned into a huge fight. Shahero forced herself to stop crying.

"Come on Shahero. Don't let that bastard get to you. You're stronger then that." Kyle whispered in her ear. 

"I know." She whispered as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. Kyle smiled as he held her face in his hands. 

"There's the skater girl we all know and love. Come on. You need to stop this fight." Her head snapped up to look at the fight. She gasped. She ran out of Kyle's protective embrace and pushed through the crowd. She ran up to the fighting pair and jumped between them, but she was too short and they didn't see her. She growled. 

"Damn tall men." She mumbled and pushed Kai, sending him crashing down on the pavement. The crowd that had gathered to watch the fight howled with laughter. She grabbed Jared's wrist and led him away. A few people patted her on the back or head and said, "Nice one." Or "Good job." Shahero just glared at them and they turned away. 

When they reached Colin and Kyle she turned around and checked him over to find where he was hurt. "You didn't get hit that bad. You just have a bleedin' lip, a broken nose, and a few bruises here and there. You might wanna get your ribs checked though. They looked pretty bruised." Then she punched him in the arm. 

"Ouch. What the fuck was that for?" He growled as he rubbed his arm. 

"For getting into a fight. Don't do that again. If I hadn't stopped that fight you could've been seriously hurt. Hiwatari isn't exactly one of the weakest boys around." Jared grunted.

"Well he made you cry so I think that was good enough reason start a fight." She planted her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"He did not make me cry." She said defiantly. 

"I saw tears in your eyes, and your eyes are kinda glassy and red." 

"And I wasn't holding ya for the hell of it." Kyle interrupted. Shahero pouted.

"Awww. That hurts. I thought you loved me."

"You can't deny it Sen. We all saw you." Her eyes darkened.

"I wasn't crying because of him." She said forcefully. "I was crying because I lost a friend and you guys know how much my friends mean to me. If something happened to you I would never forgive myself." Jared walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I should've thought about what kinda effect it would've had on you. I know that we mean a lot to you cause your parents…" He trailed off. She nodded. 

"It's alright. I can deal with the fact that my parents are dead." She chuckled. "And you, thinkin' before you act? I mean what kind of fucked up shit is that? You're Jared. You don't think." They all laughed, except Jared.

"Hey. Shutup. I do to think." They laughed even harder. After a while he grew very annoyed. "Shut the hell up!" He yelled at them. They stifled their laughs and started walking again. Then Colin stopped.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Kyle asked. Colin looked at them.

"Weren't we gonna see a movie?" He asked. They gaped at him.

"After what just happened, you still wanna go see a movie?" Shahero asked incredulously. Colin grinned sheepishly. 

"Well, yeah." Shahero sighed and shook her head, as did Jared and Kyle. They just turned and walked away from him. "Hey!" He called. "Come on. I wanna see a movie." Shahero looked over her shoulder at him.

"Look Colin, I'm not feelin very good so I'm heading home. If you wanna see a movie go ahead. It's not like anyone's stopping ya."

"I don't wanna go see a movie alone. That's so boring." Colin whined.

"Well then come on. You guys can come and chill at my place for a while if you want. You wanna watch a movie? I have tons."

"Ok." Colin perked up and ran to catch up with them. 

"Um guys? Where are we going exactly?" Shahero asked, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Back to the skate park. That's where I left my car." Kyle answered.

"Good. That's where I left my bike." Jared gave her a weird glance.

"You're old enough to drive right?"

"Yeah. That's a stupid question. I'm only a year younger then you guys."

"Yeah I know, but your like rich or whatever, why don't you have a car?" 

"I do. What gave you the idea I didn't?"

"You rode your bike." Shahero howled with laughter. She bent over and clutched her stomach. She was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. They guys were looking at her funny. 

"Uh Sen? It was a simple question. What's so funny?" She chuckled at them. 

"I rode my motorcycle, not a bicycle." She laughed again but not as hard. Kyle chuckled.

"Dude, you're so lucky Brent isn't here. He would get all over protective and have a fit." She grunted and folded her arms across her chest. 

"Well it's not his choice. He doesn't own me. Nobody ever will." Kyle chuckled at her.

"That's the truth."

"Damn straight it is." They reached the skate park and cut through it to the parking lot. Kyle walked over to a red 2004 Lexus GS 300 Sedan. Colin followed him and hopped into the passenger seat. Kyle started it up and turned on the radio. The second verse to Fat Lip by Sum 41 blasted from the speakers at full blast. 

I know I'm not the one I knew back in highschool 

**Never going, never showing up when we had to.**

**Attention that we crave, don't tell us to behave,**

**I'm sick of always hearing act your age. **

Shahero laughed. "I haven't heard this song in like, forever. Is this on the radio or CD?"

"Radio. Colin! My dashboard's not a drum set! This baby is new!" Jared and Shahero laughed at the fuming Kyle.

"Aw, come on Sawyer. Lighten up. He's just havin' some fun." Shahero argued, calling Kyle by his last name.

"Yeah." Colin agreed. 

I don't want to waste my time 

**Become another casualty of society.**

**I'll never fall in line**

**Become another victim of your conformity**

**And back down.**

"Oh yeah? And what would you do if you just got a new car and Colin was using your dashboard as a drum set?" Kyle countered. Shahero smirked.

"That's easy. I'd play air guitar." She put her hands in the air and pretended she was playing the electric guitar. Colin gave a few hoots and hollers as he went back to using Kyle's dashboard as a drum set. Jared joined in the fun and played air guitar like Shahero. She was jumping around and swinging her hair around. Colin was shaking his head from side to side. Jared was on his knees and leaning back while playing the guitar still. They were all laughing and screaming, or rather Shahero was screaming, while Kyle was scowling in the drivers seat of his Lexus. 

Because you don't know us at all 

**We laugh when old people fall.**

**But what would you expect with a conscience so small.**

"Shut the hell up! Get your asses in gear and lets go!" Kyle yelled at them. They all stopped. Colin sat there blinking and Shahero and Jared glared at him. He turned to Colin. "And you! Get the hell outta my fuckin car!" 

"Then how the hell will I get to Shahero's house?" He whined.

"I don't know. Clean the cobwebs from your brain and think." Kyle growled and pushed him out of the car. Colin sat there with a 'what the hell just happened' look on his face. He glared up at the door that Kyle had pushed him out of. He stood up and walked over to the snickering Jared and Shahero. He looked up at Shahero.

"Hey, can you give me a ride?" 

"Sure." Jared burst out laughing. Shahero and Colin exchanged glances.

**Heavy metal and mullets**

**It's how we were raised.**

**Maiden and priests were the gods that we praised.**

"What the hell is your problem?" Jared forced himself to stop laughing.

"Damn Shahero. I never knew you liked Colin in that way." He started laughing again only this time he was clutching his stomach. Shahero looked at Colin and saw that he was inching away from her and looking at her with wide eyes. 'What the hell is Jared talking 'bout?'

"Guys, you have mental issues. What the hell is going on here?" Jared was still laughing and wasn't answering her so she turned to the wide-eyed Colin. "Well?"

"Umm…ugh…Jared he ugh…he means that we…that we…um…" Shahero gave an impatient growl.

"Spit it out already."

"Alright fine. He means he didn't know we liked each other sexually." Shahero's eyes grew wide as saucers. Then they narrowed and she glared darkly at Jared. Kyle had gotten out of his car to see what the problem was and was laughing so hard, he was clutching his stomach tightly and had tears in his eyes.

Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and, 

**Cutting people down is just a minor expense then,**

**It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn**

**I'm sick being told to wait my turn.**

She walked up to Jared and pushed him roughly. He fell on his ass and had a look on his face that was similar to Colin's when he was pushed out of the car.

"Perverted bastard." She mumbled. She walked over to her bike and turned off the alarm. She got on the bike and started it up. She grabbed the spare helmet from the side of the bike and threw it at Colin who caught it easily. Colin had a weird expression on his face. "Hey Colin, wasup?"

"Umm… well it's just that it's kinda weird that I'd be holdin' onto a girl instead of the girl holdin' onto me." Shahero raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. Do you know how to drive them?" She asked, uncertain if she should let him drive her new bike.

"Well actually, no." Shahero sighed with relief.

"Then get on. If you don't know how to drive this baby, then you sure as hell ain't gonna." 

"Fine." Colin sighed and got on. He wrapped his arms around Shahero's waist and held on tight.

"Yo man, I need to breath. No worries. You're not gonna die." Shahero reassured him.

"I'm not worried. I just haven't been on a bike in a while." Shahero chuckled.

"I don't think you've ever been on a bike." Colin growled.

"Course I have."

"Whatever. Yo! Jared! You gonna get your ass in up off the ground or sit there all night." Jared just glared at her and walked over to his dark blue 2003 Jaguar X-Type 3.0. "You guys ready?" She called. 

"Yeah." Jared and Kyle answered in unison. 

"Good. Follow me." They both nodded and drove off.

That's chappie 2. A lot of oc's in this chappie. hope u guys liked it. Review!!! 


	3. Megalomaniac

Okies guys. Sorry this chappie took a bit longer to update, but I accidentally deleted it so I had to rewrite it. But here it is!! Hopefully its close to the first third chappie. I did change the name of it and the song though. It seemed to fit better. And thank you to all my reviewers…I'm too lazy right now cause I'm not feelin to good, but don't worry I'll put the little messages for my reviewers next chappie…promise! Oh and for all those people out there who don't know what a three quarter sleeve top is, it's a top that has sleeves that end in between your elbow and your wrist. Happy Reading!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Eternity and Nevada. They belong to Faith-007. Charity belongs to Xan-thip-pe, Liika to Kerrie-Chan, and Jade to Jade-55. But I do own Shahero so back off!! And if you ever wanna use her email me. Thank you all you lovely authors and/or authoresses for letting me use your characters that you put all put together carefully…I think.  

Chapter 3: Megalomaniac

Shahero waited impatiently for Colin to loosen his death grip on her and get off the bike. It was starting to get chilly and her pants had holes in them. She breathed in deeply and winced as his grip tightened on her and she found it hard to breathe. 

"Colin." She paused gasping for breath. "I need to breathe!" Colin's eyes snapped open and he quickly got off the bike with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He muttered a sorry as Shahero dragged in some much needed air. He quickly walked up to the door so that they couldn't see his face. Jared and Kyle laughed at him. 

"For someone who's been on a bike before, you sure look like you're gonna shit your pants!" Jared called after him. Colin visibly tensed. Shahero glared sharply at the two guys. They quickly sobered, but continued to chuckle as she got off the bike and led the way up the driveway to the door. 

"Whoa!" Kyle said in astonishment. 

"This place looks like a mini mansion or something!" Jared added. Shahero shrugged.

"Whatever. Steve chose it." She added emotionlessly. None of the guys missed her tone and exchanged sideways glances, with the exception of Colin who still refused to look at any of them. She was about to turn the doorknob when she stopped herself. 

"Somethin' wrong?" Kyle asked, concern evident in his voice. Shahero turned around.

"Stand back." She warned. The guys gave her a weird look but backed away anyway. When Shahero was sure they were far enough, she turned back to the door and opened it. As expected there was Diablo, waiting impatiently for his owner to enter. 

He quickly pounced on her and she fell back with an 'oomph.' She laughed at him. "Alright big guy. Ewww! That's gross." She cried as he licked her face. "Get off of me you stupid dog." She laughed at him as he scrambled off her and sat obediently at her side, wagging his tail happily. 

She was about to get up when Killer jumped up on her and barked happily. He licked her face in greeting. "Hiya boy. Don't worry I didn't forget you." She sighed then laughed. You need to be center of attention don't you? Get off." He quickly jumped off and ran over to Diablo.

She chuckled lightly at them as she quickly picked herself up. She turned back to the guys who were still standing outside staring at the exchange with mildly amused looks on they're faces. She motioned them inside. "This is Diablo and Killer." She said motioning to the two dogs. Diablo growled and stood in front of Shahero protectively. Killer joined Diablo, barking at them in his unique, high-pitched bark. She looked at her protective dogs with loving eyes. Then she looked at the guy's nervous faces and she grabbed Diablo's collar, giving it a gentle pull. "Come on boy." She said kindly. "They're my friends." She added reassuringly. Diablo didn't budge. "Diablo come here." She said more firmly this time. Diablo reluctantly turned around and followed her.

When she was at the base of the stairs she glanced over her shoulder to make sure Killer was following them like he normally does. She frowned as she looked at Killer's small form, still barking at the guys at the doorway. "Killer! Here boy!" She called. Killer looked at her then glanced back at the guys standing at the doorway as if he was deciding whether he should go or stay. Diablo gave a forceful bark that had Killer quickly running up to Shahero without a seconds hesitation. 

She was halfway up the stairs when she stopped and leaned on the railing. "Make yourselves at home." She said to the guys who were still standing in the doorway. She ran upstairs. She made sure Diablo and Killer were locked in her room before heading back downstairs. 

She saw that the guys had taken her offer of making themselves at home. Kyle was slouching in an armchair and had his feet propped up on the coffee table. Jared was lying down on the couch with a smug look on his face. Colin sat at the bottom of the couch. His face was set in a deep scowl, which looked very comical on him, and he was muttering obscenities with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Shahero quickly walked over to the couch and pushed Jared's feet off the couch and plopped down onto the soft cushions. Jared just propped his feet back up onto her lap. 

"Hey!" Colin cried out. "I was sitting there!" Shahero smirked at him.

"Note the keyword in that sentence, 'was'." She stated smugly. Colin just glared at her and Jared. 

"It was his fault!" He said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Jared. "He pushed me off!" Jared rolled his eyes. 

"So deal with it." He spat out. 

"Fine." Colin snapped back and stomped over to the other armchair and slouching down into the leather depths. Shahero just chuckled at them. 

"Why did you come to Bakuten?" Kyle asked suddenly. Shahero looked up in surprise.

"What?" She blinked.

"Why did you come here? I mean its not like you knew we lived here. Why not go to Japan? Its where you grew up for eight years with your parents." He explained nonchalantly. Jared sat up and threw a pillow at Kyle. It hit him square in the face.

"Idiot." He hissed as he looked at Shahero to see if Kyle's words had affected her in anyway. Shahero gave a small, sad smile at the mention of her parents but gave Jared a look of assurance. 

"Its ok. I came here cause my cousins Eternity and Nevada live here." She explained. They nodded and Jared lay back down comfortably.  

"Are they younger than us?" Kyle asked slyly. 

"Yeah." She said slowly. "Well you guys anyways. They're older then me." Kyle smirked. Shahero knew what was coming next. 

"Are they hot?" 

"Kyle Stephen Sawyer! They're my cousins you pig!" She threw a pillow at him and hit him in the face. Kyle mouthed something to the other two guys. Shahero raised an ebony eyebrow in questioning. "What…" Her question was answered as they ambushed her with pillows. She gave a short scream and curled up into a ball with her hands in front of her. 

When they ran out of pillows, she quickly grabbed as many pillows as she could and jumped up on the couch. "Dye you assholes!" She gave a war cry and started throwing pillows at the guys. Soon they started an all out pillow fight. 

About half an hour later they lay sprawled on the floor. Every so often they broke out into fits of laughter. "We need some tunes." Kyle said finally, sobering long enough to say a whole sentence without laughing, even if it was a short sentence. Shahero nodded and crawled over to her sound system. She quickly inserted her Incubus CD and turned it to track 1. The bobbed they're heads to the beginning music. "Good song." Kyle said.

I hear you on the radio  
You permeate my screen, its' unkind but  
If I met you in a scissor fight  
I'd cut off both your wings on principle alone  
On principle alone

They all smirked as they jumped up and got ready to sing, or in this case scream, the chorus.

**Hey megalomaniac  
You're no Jesus  
Yeah, you're no fucking Elvis  
Wash your hands clean of yourself  
Baby, just step down, step down, step down**

They all laughed. After plugging in her karaoke machine and grabbing one of the microphones, Shahero jumped on the coffee table and started singing the next verse. This was one of those times when she was a bit glad her mom wasn't there to tell her to keep the noise low or get off the coffee table. These times were rare, so she decided to cherish every moment of it. 

"If I were your appendages, I'd hold open your eyes, so you would see, that all of us are heaven sent. There was never meant to be only one, to be only one." The guys started their own little moshpit as they screamed the chorus again. In the middle of the chorus her cell phone started to ring. She finished the chorus and Kyle took over the microphone as she walked into the kitchen and answered the phone. 

"Yeah." Her usual tone of voice monotone and emotionless was now happy and had laughter in it.

"Yo! What's goin on?" Shahero's smile widened as she heard the familiar voice of her friend Chris. 

Chris was her oldest friend. He was twenty-five and lived in Scarborough, Ontario, Canada. She met him through her cousin Marissa who also lived in Scarborough. Marissa and Shahero never really got along. It seemed she really only got along with very few people in her family. Her mom and dad, Ricky, Eternity, Nevada, Paige, and Nikki. Affinity was always considered family and she got along well with her too.

"Not too much. I just have a few of the guys over." She stated calmly. 

"A few guys? Sounds more like a party! How come I wasn't invited?" Shahero chuckled.

"Gee I wonder. Could it possibly be that you live in Scarborough!" She said sarcastically. Chris laughed. 

"As sarcastic as ever I see."

"More like hear."

"Stop being a smart ass!"

"My ass isn't smart. Its my brain that's smart." 

"Shutup." 

"Make me." 

"Alright! I'm done fightin!" Shahero smirked.

"Can't keep up with the all witty Shahero Kaeto? Your growin old guy." 

"Am not! I'm only twenty-five!" 

"Yeah 'only'. And I'm 'only' sixteen."

"You'll be seventeen soon."

"And you'll be twenty-six." She paused. "Old man." She added smugly.

"You're grumpy." Shahero had almost out right laughed at him. What the hell had happened to sarcastic, witty, and yet incredibly stupid Chris? Now he was just incredibly stupid, and boring. 

"Chris? What the hell happened to you? Did Marissa brain wash you?" 

"No. Nothings wrong with me why?" Shahero frowned. When she had met Chris he had acted so cool. He could come up with a great comeback that could even leave some of the best speechless. He was always so sarcastic. Almost every sentence he said had some sort of sarcasm in it. Then there was the fact that he never did well in school and was always so carefree. She sighed. 'That was eight years ago.' She thought sadly. He was twenty-five, not seventeen. He obviously matured, unfortunately.

"I wish you could be the way you used to. You were always so much more fun."

"Hey! I'm fun now too!" Shahero snorted disbelievingly. 

"Yeah in a boring, mature sorta way." She heard Chris take a long sigh at the other end of the line. 

"People change Shahero. They don't stay the same forever. I grew up. I can't stay seventeen forever." Shahero stiffened. 

"Yeah." She said stiffly. "Look I gotta go. Bye." And with that she quickly shut off the phone. She tossed the phone onto the kitchen table and walked back into the room with a blank expression. 

But after seeing the screaming guys she couldn't help but grin amusingly at them. They were still moshing but since Kyle had taken her place on the coffee table, it was only Jared and Colin. It looked really comical to watch the two of them trying to mosh. Shahero shook her head and chuckled. The chorus was coming up and the song would be over soon. So putting her conversation with Chris in the back of her mind, she jumped back on the table, grabbed the microphone from Kyle, and pushed him roughly off the table. She started to scream the chorus with them.

**Hey megalomaniac  
You're no Jesus  
Yeah, you're no fucking Elvis  
Wash your hands clean of yourself  
Baby, just step down, step down, step down**

The song ended pretty fast after that but Shahero continued to dance as the next song started to play, A Crow Left Of The Murder.

Un-learn me  
Ditch what I read   
Behind what I heard

The guys started to whistle, hoot and holler. Shahero started to laugh as the guys started throwing money on the table. She quickly gathered up the money and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!" She shoved the money in her pocket. The guys frowned. 

"Hey Sen, come on you know we're jokin." Kyle said taking a step toward the coffee table she was still standing on. Shahero put on a face of mock confusion.

"What?" 

"You know what we're talking bout so give it back." 

"No." She took a step back. With every word he said he took a step toward the table. He was in arms reach now so she jumped off the table and started to run.

Up the stairs she flew, rounding a corner and nearly tripping over her own feet from turning so sharply. The guys were close but she knew the house better then they did. She quickly turned corners and tried to ditch them anyway she could without getting lost. She still didn't know the house really well since it was so huge. She probably still has about half of the house to explore. She contemplated calling Steve to get a map. But then Jared tried to tackle her and her instincts kicked in. She dodged it and continued to run. Now wasn't the time to think about getting a map.

Finally Kyle had gotten close enough to her and tackled her. She landed with an 'oomph'. Kyle turned her over and straddled her hips. "Alright we're done playing cat and mouse. Hand it over." He held his hand out expectantly. She gave him a stubborn look. 

"No!" She struggled hard but he was just too heavy and had a strong grip on her. 'Fat ass.' She thought bitterly glaring daggers at him. Kyle smirked mischievously. 

"I knew you weren't going to give in easily you stubborn little bitch. I came prepared." His smirk widened and his hands moved to her sides. She felt her eyes widen.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" 

"Sawyer you are so dead!"

"And who's gonna kill me? You? In this position? I don't think so." His smirk grew, if possible. Her face was flushed with anger. "I'll give you one last chance. Give it." 

"Never!" She spat defiantly. Kyle chuckled. 

"Alright, you asked for it." He started to tickle her. She broke into a fit of hysterical laughter involuntarily. Jared and Colin watched on the sidelines, leaning lazily against the wall and smirking widely. She tried to struggle but was too weak from all the laughter. 

"Stop!" She gasped finally in between fits of giggles. 

"The money?" Kyle didn't stop tickling her. 

"Ok!" Was all she could say. Kyle stopped tickling her but continued to smirk widely. He held his hand out again. She dug her hands in her pockets and threw the money at him. "Here. I don't need your money anyways. Heartless bastards." She mumbled, glaring at the still smirking trio. When Kyle got off, she stomped down the stairs and flopped onto the couch. 

Every piece contains a map of it all! It all!  
On the line, indivisible  
A crow left of the murder  
Every piece contains a map of it all

The song A Crow Left Of A Murder was still playing. She sluggishly got up and went to turn it off. Colin came bounding down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Shahero pointed to the big screen TV. "Choose a movie. They're on a shelf beside it." Colin nodded happily and skipped over to the shelf and quickly scanned the movies. She turned back to the couch she was laying down on only to see that is was currently occupied by Jared and Kyle. "I'm gonna go change. Be back." She told them and quickly ran up the stairs. 

She came back down wearing a pair of baby blue flannel pajama pants with monkeys on it. It had a matching t-shirt with a picture of a huge monkey eating a banana on the front. Underneath the monkey it said, 'I'd be good if I could…' Then on the back it continued, 'But I can't so I won't.' She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and left it to hang down around her shoulders messily. 

On the couch the three guys sat in a row. The movie Colin chose was Underworld. Looks like they started it without her. She chuckled and passed them to go sit on the armchair. Jared snagged her waist and pulled her onto his lap as she passed him. She gave a little yelp of surprise and struggled to get out of his iron grip. "Lemme go." Jared pulled her back against him and put his head on her shoulder. 

"Nah, I think you like it here." He stated smugly. She rolled her eyes. 

"Your so full of yourself." She muttered as she sunk into his lap comfortably, resting her head back on his chest. If he wasn't going to let her go them she could at least get comfortable. 

"Why thank you." Shahero rolled her eyes again and sighed. Colin told them to shutup and they all went quiet to watch the movie. 

The movie was awesome, even if it was about the hundredth time Shahero had seen it. They had all laughed and said a 'Sweet,' or 'Awesome,' when Victor's head got chopped in half. Shahero remembered when a group of her friends at her old school and her went to see it in the movies. The guy behind them kept saying 'ew,' to all the good parts. In the end Shahero had grown so pissed she turned around and punched the guy in the face. That sure shut him up. She had watched the movie with a satisfied smile after that. 

Colin was currently running around pretending to shoot guns and cry out in agony as he pretended to be in a war. He said he was a vampire. 

"We're gonna get goin." Jared said as he got up and stretched. Shahero was sent tumbling of his lap and landed on her butt at his feet. She growled. 

"You could've givin me some kinda warnin before ya got up and made me fall on my ass." She got up and rubbed her sore bottom. Jared just shrugged. 

"Too lazy." He answered with a smirk. 

"Alright then you lazy ass, get lost." She pointed to the door. He put his hands up in mock defence. 

"I'm goin, I'm goin." Kyle and him walked to the door. Colin had run past them as they walked, then turned back. Jared stuck his arm out, punching Colin in the face and knocking him out. 

"Jared!" Shahero cried out, kneeling down beside Colin. She turned to them. "Get him home." 

"Alright." Kyle sighed heavily and pulled Colin up, putting Colin's arm around his shoulder and supporting his left side he walked slowly over to the door. "Damn he needs to cut down on the food." He muttered. "Help me out here man." He said to Jared. Jared came and supported Colin's right side. The stumbled out the door and quickly put Colin in the passenger seat of Kyle's car. 

As Jared went to get in his car he called back to Shahero, "See ya at school tomorrow." Shahero looked down at her feet.

"Um actually, I won't be there."

"Why not?" Jared asked with raised eyebrows. 

"I kinda got suspended." She answered. 

"On the first day!" This time it was Kyle's voice, filled with amusement. 

"Yeah." She answered sheepishly. 

"How long?" Jared asked. 

"A week." They couldn't hold it in any longer. They burst into laughter. 

"What did the unfortunate idiots do this time?" Jared asked in between fits of laughter. Shahero had told them many times before on msn about suspensions. It was normally for beating up some random guy, sometimes girl who pissed her off.  Shahero's eyes darkened with rage. 

"These two jock kisamas (assholes) threw me on the ground! Baka yaros! (stupid bastards) I just wanted to change the friggin radio! I was getting majorly pissed off at those bakas (idiots). And one of those kintamas (dickheads) called me kid! Kid! I hate being called kid! That otoroko! (fucking idiot)"

"Did you…" Kyle started but was cut off. 

"Hara guzuchi o tataku na!"

"Whoa."

"He was such a kojakuji! (weakling) Both of those kisamas were. I beat the shit outta them!" She finished proudly. Whenever she got pissed off, she swore in Japanese. 

"Ok. Now that you're done with your spaz, what did you say to me before?" Kyle asked. 

" Oh, I told you to shut the fuck up."

"Your that pissed eh?" 

"Yeah! That asshole called me a kid!" Jared chuckled. "If Brent were here he'd say something like 'we trained you well'." Shahero smiled.

"That's my Foden." She said warmly, referring to Brent by his last name. Jared's eyebrows rose.

"Your Foden?" 

"Yeah." At their amused glances she added, "He is my best friend you idiots." 

"Sure he is." Kyle said playfully. Shahero gave a warning growl. 

"Back off Saywer." Kyle put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok! I surrender! Wave the white flag!" He said jokingly. Shahero stared at him blankly.

"Har." She said sarcastically. "Get outta here."

"Alright we're goin." Kyle got into this car and drove off. Jared soon followed. 

"See ya next week then!" He called out his window before he left. Shahero chuckled.

"Retards." She muttered plainly before she walked inside. She ran upstairs. Diablo and Killer were sure to be pretty restless. They weren't used to being locked up in rooms. She quickly unlocked the door to her room and walked in. 

Diablo was resting by her bedside, while Killer was sleeping peacefully on a pillow. She smiled. Diablo's ear flickered as he heard her shut the door behind her. His head snapped up in her direction and his eyes brightened. He barked happily. Killer stirred but didn't wake up. Shahero squatted in front of Diablo. "Shh. Killer's sleeping. You don't want to wake him up do you?" Diablo didn't do anything. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he was panting softly. 

She stood up and crawled onto the bed. She rested her head on the pillow beside Killer's pillow. Diablo jumped up and rested at her feet. She grabbed her stuffed wolf, Mikey, and cuddled with him. "Goodnight." She whispered lazily before slipping away into her dreamland. 

Shahero spent the most of her week at the skate park. She was currently riding her board down the street looking for someplace she could go for dinner. She had just finished practising at the park. She remembered passing a place that looked pretty good a few days before and now she was trying to remember where it was. She was humming the tune of Lithium by Nirvana. 
    
    "I like it, I'm not gonna crack. I miss you, I'm not gonna crack. I love you, I'm not gonna crack. I killed you, I'm not gonna crack." She sang her favourite part of the song softly. She stopped. "Finally." She muttered as her stomach started to growl. She looked up at the restaurant. It was called the 'Friar's Rest'. She shrugged. She didn't know if this was the restaurant or not but she really didn't care at the moment. She was really hungry. 
    
    She hadn't eaten since about ten o'clock this morning, and even then she only had a bowl of lucky charms. That was enough to fill her up then but it was about half past eight now. She tucked her board carefully under her arm and walked in. 
    
    It looked really homey, warm colours like burgundy and dark forest green. There were many booths lining the walls with comfy looking green cushioned benches on both sides of the table. In the middle of the room there were a few stray tables with chairs. She nodded. Not bad. 
    
    She looked around, waiting to be shown to her table. But then she was roughly pushed aside by a group of teens who just walked in and sat at a large booth in the back left hand corner. She glared sharply at them. She noticed that it was Shark boy and his little 'clique'. He had his arm wrapped around the blonde haired bimbo shoulders, the one she had met on Monday. A few others had girls with them but she didn't feel like examining their little group. She had better things to do with her time. As if on cue, her stomach growled from lack of food. She decided to just walk over to a booth. As she headed for an empty booth near the back, she spotted a very familiar looking girl.
    
    She had large sparkling royal blue eyes and long black tresses that were pulled back into a high ponytail. She was wearing a pair of black cargos and a navy blue t-shirt with red sleeves attached. On her feet she wore a pair of worn, black sneakers. There was no doubt in Shahero's mind. That girl was her cousin, Eternity Darin. 
    
    Shahero smiled happily at the sight of her cousin. It seemed like forever since they last saw each other. She walked swiftly up to the girl. "Tenny!" She called out. Eternity frowned. After about a few minutes of surveying Shahero, she recognized her. A smile graced her lips. 
    
    "Hey Sen!" She stood up and gave her cousin a quick hug. "How's it goin?" 
    
    "Fine, fine. You?"
    
    "Same." Shahero looked at the people who were starring at the duo. There were a few she recognized, like Johnny and Enrique. She also recognized the blue haired Japanese girl from Monday's fight with Kai. 
    
    Her long royal blue hair was pulled up into a messy bun with hair sticks and her turquoise eyes were flaming with anger, probably still angry from when she blocked the punch for Kai. Oh how she regretted doing that for him now. She was short, about 5'2", not much taller then herself. Her baggy blue jeans had many wallet chains hanging from the belt loops. She had on a huge black sweater and white sneakers. Enrique sat beside her. He glared at her and she returned the look with a dark glare of her own. 
    
    She turned her gaze to the girl sitting on Enrique's other side. She had long black hair with bright pink streaks and friendly dark emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pair of old hipster jeans that had tears in the knees and the hem was slightly frayed. She wore a light pink shirt underneath a baby blue zip up sweater that had the words 'Angel' written in white across the front. On her feet she had on a pair of old white sneakers. 
    
    On the opposite bench at the very end was Johnny. Beside him was a girl with light red hair that was pulled up into two buns at the back of her head and a few wisps of stray hair framed her face. She had clear, crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a black skirt that went down to just above her knees and a dark purple three quarter sleeve top. On her feet she wore a pair of black boots. Shahero decided to try to be nice to them all, minus Enrique, because they were her cousins friends. So she smiled at them all. 
    
    "What are you doin here?" Enrique sneered at her. 
    
    "Ugh, getting something to eat?" She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 
    
    "You two know each other?" Eternity asked. 
    
    "Yeah. We kinda met in a," She paused. "Disturbing situation." Enrique scowled. The girl beside him nudged him.
    
    "You hit on her didn't you?" Shahero smirked arrogantly.
    
    "What can I say? I'm irresistible." She joked. Some of them laughed. Eternity motioned for her to sit down. 
    
    "Ok this is Jade," She motioned to the red haired girl beside her. Jade gave a small smile. Shahero smiled back. "Johnny," 
    
    "I know. I met him too." Eternity nodded.
    
    "Ok. This is Charity," She pointed to the green eyed girl. Charity offered a smile. Shahero's smile never left her face. "And this is Liika." Eternity finished as she pointed to the blue haired girl. Liika just gave her a steady gaze. 'Damn that girl can hold a grudge.' Shahero thought. "Look," She started. "We started off on bad terms. Kai was my friend so I stuck up for him. Believe me when I say I regret it now." Liika raised a royal blue eyebrow. 
    
    "Was?" Shaher's eyes darkened.
    
    "Yeah, was." Nobody pressed the matter but Eternity gave Shahero a concerned glance. Shahero just shrugged it off and grabbed some fries from a plate, not really caring who's it was. 
    
    "Hey! Those are mine!" Johnny growled at her and grabbed his plate. Shahero just shrugged and took some fries from another plate. Jade laughed at her. 
    
    "Here you want them?" She offered. Shahero nodded. "Have them." Jade slid her plate down to her. As they ate they talked about various things that were going on and Shahero retold the story about the two jocks that she beat up. 
    
    "It was no biggy. They were weak." She finished. She grabbed a soda and downed the rest in one gulp. 
    
    "You're a thief." Johnny joked as he grabbed the empty soda bottle from her. 
    
    "That was yours too?" He nodded. She just shrugged. "Whatever." Eternity laughed.
    
    "Get used to it Johnny. She'll be around us a lot since she's my cousin. And she always does this; even at six years old she would grab some food from her brother's plates. Normally it was to bug them but she just doesn't care." Eternity explained. Shahero smiled at the memory. 
    
    Her brother's would chase her all around the house for stealing their food. Normally Ethan would just give up and scream at her for being a spoiled, rotten brat. The first time she had heard him say that, she had cried. She was four years old and had bawled her eyes out. Ricky would always turn on Ethan. One time he punched him. Ever since then Ricky and Shahero had always had a strong brother sister bond. 
    
    Ethan and Shahero's relationship went downhill from then on. Ethan has been mean to her ever since she had taken a higher liking in martial arts instead of school. Ethan was a successful businessman, while Ricky was a bad boy and never did his school work. Shahero did both. She was great in martial arts and did well in school too. Her mom helped her as much as she could because she used to be a teacher. Her dad and Ricky taught her jujitsu and tae kwon doe. Strength and Defence. 
    
    "Shahero? Hello? Anybody home?" Shahero snapped back to reality. She stared up at Eternity's blue eyes, filled with concern. 
    
    "Yeah." She stared at her watch. It read 9:30 p.m. "Sorry guys but I have to go. Can't miss Inuyasha." She stood up. Liika's head snapped up. 
    
    "You watch anime?" 
    
    "Yeah. It's the best." 
    
    "I know." Liika grinned at her. Shahero decided to smile back. 'Well, who knew that a show could break a grudge. Definetely not me.' She thought with a laugh. Eternity stood up and gave her cousin a hug. 
    
    "See ya around kay?" 
    
    "For sure." She grabbed a napkin and a pen from a passing waiter, and quickly scribbled down her cell and home phone number as well as her e-mail address.
    
     "Here." she said handing it to Eternity. "Call me." She added before walking away. She heard a few goodbyes from the other occupants. 
    
    "Layta." She called over her shoulder and waved. When she was outside she quickly got on her skateboard and rode home. 
    
    There ya go. I think this one was better then the first version of the third chappie. The guys helped me with some parts of it. It was Jared's idea for him to make Shahero sit in his lap. But whatever. Read and Review people! Reviews are always good. 
    
    ~Coors  


	4. Never Goes Away

Heres chappie 4!! Sorry about the wait. Writers block can be a bitch. YAY!! Thank you to all my LOVELY reviewers and to Brent for not pounding me when I told him that he wasn't in the third chappie. OH!! I saw Underworld!! Finally!! I've waited forever. Wickedly coolio dudes!! Especially when she chopped the guys head in half. Gruesomely wicked!! Love it. For all you peeps out there who haven't seen it, GO WATCH IT!! You have no idea what your missin out on if you don't!! 

CHULA- YAY!! STEPH!! I know isn't that song the best…especially that one part it rocks!! Yup…just like Linkin Park. Hey I've met another Linkin Park fan here!! Smiley Joe! YEAH!! Of course I'll give ya more Killer!! What would we do without the oh so loveable little dude. LoL. Yup short term memory loss…like Dory. Lemme give ya a little memory boost then. "Great. So now we have to go rescue the damsel in distress?" that enough for ya. It's a joined ficcy so you'll have to wait longer…well talk to ya soon friend!! Happy reading!!

Zimo- No worries. People have their own shit to deal with and I can handle that. It's not like I'm gonna strangle you or anything…yet. Jokes. Brilliant…just like me!! Ok the guys are laughing right now…*growls* retards…meh I'll take care of them later…*cackles evilly*...and I changed this chappie too. I made Russia less aggressive and Miyami's in this chappie!! YAY!! And I'll be waiting for your email. Happy reading!!

Smiley Joe- Hiya! Thankies for the review…LINKIN PARK FOREVER DUDE!! Ok I'm calmed down now…I think we'll get along just fine. LoL…I know I'm a retard but you'll deal. Thanks again! Happy Reading!!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or Eternity Darin. She belongs to Faith-007. Amber Benson and the gang belong to Zadien. Russia Kennedy, Hanson Slade a.k.a Hans, and Zareth Forest belong to Zimo. And now we have the great Miyami Kinomiya, who belongs to ChibiTari/Unlucky Star…damn ff.net, deleting good fics. Yes I'm still pissed but I'm dealing. But I do own Shahero, Brent, Kyle, Jared, and the gang. 

Chapter 4: Never Goes Away

It was ten o'clock on a Saturday night. Shahero was just hanging by herself at the Friars Rest, munching on french fries. She was bored out of her wits. She had forgotten to ask Eternity for her phone number so she could call her too. 'I'm such an idiot.' She mentally kicked herself. "Ten o'clock. Fuckin ten o'clock on a Saturday night. A fuckin Saturday night! I'm never alone at ten o'clock on a god damned Saturday night!" She muttered to herself. 

"Which is why you have me to keep you company." The familiar voice of Eternity said behind her. A smile lit up Shahero's pale face. 

"Tenny!" She cried as she jumped up and glomped the older girl. "God I'm such an idiot! I should've asked for your number before I left." Eternity laughed at her fuming cousin. 

"Cummon. We both know you're not an idiot. If you were an idiot you wouldn't have skipped kindergarten."

"It was only cause mom used to be a teacher and she taught me to read and write early. But enough about the hell hole, what are we doin sittin in a restaurant at ten o'clock on a Saturday night. Lets get outta here." She shoved the last of the French fries into her mouth and quickly pulled on her navy blue hoody. "So what are you doin here at…"

"Ten o'clock on a Saturday night. Can you shutup and stop sayin that." Shahero just grinned sheepishly at her. "I was looking for you. Figured we could hang out. Wanna introduce me to some friends?" Eternity glanced down at Shahero curiously. Shahero shrugged.

"Sure." She looked up at her with joking eyes. "If you're sure you're ready to meet the retarded people I call my friends." Eternity laughed. 

"I think I can handle it. I've sure seen a fair share of ass jacks in this town." 

"Cough, Shark boy, cough." She added jokingly. Eternity chuckled. 

"Kai sure dug himself into a deep pit didn't he."

"Not a pit, an endless void." Eternity sighed and shook her head. That was Shahero. You cross her, and she'll hold a huge grudge against you. "But I'm not done with him yet. Revenge is still to be mine." She cackled evilly. Eternity laughed. 

"So where we goin?" Realization dawned on Shahero. 

"Oh yeah! I better call the guys." She grabbed her black Nokia cell phone and dialled Jared's number. After a few rings Jared answered the phone.

"Yo!" He sounded like he just finished laughing. 

"Hey dude wasup?" 

"Oh hey Sen! What d'ya want?" 

"Where are you? I want you to see my cousin. And tell Kyle she's hot!" She added, giving Eternity a wink. Eternity smirked. She heard Jared telling Kyle her message in the background. 

"Hey!" Jared shouted. 

"Bring her over! We're at a club! Come on clubbin with us!" Kyle sounded out of breath. She heard Jared growl. "Ouch!" Kyle cried in the background, followed by a deep voice scolding him about how Shahero was too young to go clubbing. 

"Yeah. Sen, you're too young to come clubbin with us." She frowned.

"I've done it before with a few of my friends." She argued. 

"Whatever. You can't come."

"But its fuckin ten o'clock on a Saturday night!" She all but screamed into the receiver. Eternity tapped her. 

"Ten twenty." She told her, pointing at her watch. 

"Even worse!" Shahero cried. "You guys suck the fun outta everything! Fun suckers!" She screamed at him. And with that, she hung up. Her eyes grew dark and she stomped ahead of Eternity. Eternity raised her eyebrow and sped up her pace. 

"What'd they say?" 

"We're out clubbin and you're too young to come with us." She mimicked Jared's voice. Eternity shrugged.

"Whatever. I didn't feel like clubbin anyways." 

"Nah me either. Just wanted you to meet the guys. I could've been able to see Brent. It's been forever since I saw him." 

"Brent's your best friend?" 

"Yeah. He helped me get over Ricky. Acted like a perfect brother figure for me. He sheltered me a bit more than Ricky did, but I never minded much." Eternity nodded. 

"So what d'ya wanna do?" Shahero shrugged. 

"You can come and meet my family." She suggested. Eternity raised her eyebrow.

"Family?"

"Yeah, you know, the people who love me and take care of me?" Eternity's eyebrow rose higher than before, if it was possible.

"But I thought…"

"You'll see." Shahero cut her off. "Cummon." Shahero picked up her pace a bit more. Eternity following close behind her. 

They were walking up a hill when suddenly Shahero stopped. She started looking around curiously.

"What is it?" Eternity asked with concern, thinking there was something wrong.

"I thought I heard Amber." She said, mostly to herself than to Eternity. "And," She paused. "Shark boy." She started walking up the hill again, but more slowly this time. She kept looking around. She had heard Amber, she was sure of it. 

Finally the made it to the top of the hill. Shahero gasped at the site. It was breathtaking. From the top of the hill she could see the beach perfectly. The water seemed so smooth, like glass. The moon shone brightly in the star dotted sky. 

"Pretty ain't it?" Shahero heard Eternity say beside her.

"Yeah." She gasped out. "I love looking at the water at night time. It looks so smooth, and at peace." Eternity nodded in agreement.

"Smooth like glass."

"Just what I was thinking."

"Shahero? Is that you?" A familiar Irish woman said to her right. She turned her head and grinned at her. 

"No I'm Shahero's clone freak. I look, sound, and act exactly like her." Shahero said to her. She just said it plainly, without sarcasm. Amber laughed.

"Thought so. What're you doin here?" Amber asked curiously. 

"Ugh, walkin home?" 

"Where d'ya live?" Shahero pointed down the hill.

"Down there, along the beach." Shahero answered. Amber nodded. "So what're you doin here?" Shahero asked. Amber pointed to the house behind her. 

"I live here." Shahero looked passed Amber to the house she was pointing to. She saw Tala, Shark boy, Midge, Ruin, Johnny, a blonde girl, a red haired girl, a black haired boy, a silver haired girl and a blonde haired boy with a navy blue beanie on his head, all of which she didn't recognize. She heard Eternity clear her throat behind her. Her eyes widened in realization and she quickly spun around and gave her cousin an apologetic look. Eternity sighed and nodded her forgiveness. Shahero grinned. 

She motioned to Amber's porch. She saw Midge wave. She smiled at her. Eternity cleared her throat again, only louder and more forcefully this time. Shahero winced. Eternity hated to be ignored. "Amber, this is my cousin, Eternity. Eternity this is my friend, Amber."

"I figured that much." Eternity muttered. 

"I'm sowwie." She said in a baby voice. She put on her best puppy face. She looked both pathetic and like a cute and innocent little girl at the same time. Eternity caved.

"Fine." She sighed. Shahero grinned again. Eternity rolled her eyes. Shahero could be so bubbly at times. They didn't come often though, ever since her parents died. So Eternity took it as a good sign. Shahero grabbed the taller girls arm and dragged her over to Amber's porch. 

"Introduce." Shahero said, more like commanded, pointing to the unfamiliar faces. 

"Alright. God, since when did you become such a bossy little bitch." Amber joked. 

"Since as long as I could remember." Shahero smirked. 

"This is Beth," Amber pointed to the blonde haired girl. She had long golden blonde locks and smokey grey eyes. She was a tall girl, about as tall as Ruin Shahero guessed. She was wearing a pair of light blue hipster jeans with embroidered flowers on the bottom and a tight fitting grey long sleeved shirt. She finished off the look with a pair of bright white sneakers. 

"Russia," She pointed to the red haired girl. Her long blood red wavy hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She looked a little elfish with mysterious jade green eyes. 'She was hiding something.' Shahero concluded. 'Probably running from a past.' Her eyes clouded over. 'Like me.' She had smooth porcelain skin and three silver rings pierced the cartilage of her left ear. She wore a pair of dark green trousers and a baggy grey jumper. She wore a lot of silver jewellery.

"Zareth," the black haired boy looked up momentarily, showing his wolfish blue eyes, before putting his head back down and closed his eyes. A cigarette was put firmly between his thin lips. His black hair fell in his pale face. He was tall, the tallest one there. About six foot five and had a slightly lanky build. He wore a pair of black straight leg trousers that were a bit too big for him and were torn at the knees. He wore a white button up shirt that had the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his feet he wore a pair of really old and torn black sneakers.

"Hans," She pointed to the blonde haired boy with the beanie who was half asleep in the corner. Hearing his name the boy jerked awake. 

"I didn't do it! I swear!" He shouted in alarm as he jumped up, knocking over the chair he was sitting on in the process. Shahero and a few others snickered at him. Russia and Zareth gave him a blank look. 

"Si' down Hans." Russia said. It was the first time Shahero had heard her speak. Her voice had a high class Dublin accent to it. Hans hung his head in embarrassment and sat down obediently. Shahero chuckled at him. He reminded her of Colin. She had a feeling she was going to like Hans. 

Hans wore a pair of dark blue skater jeans, a grey 'Flip' t-shirt and a pair of grey and white DC skater sneakers. She noticed his blue beanie had one grey stripe on it and his hair reached his chin. It was uncombed and messy and curled slightly at the bottom around the edge of his hat. 'He probably has a major case of hat hair.' She thought with a snicker. On his chin, if you looked carefully, you could see he was growing a slight beard. His lazy grey eyes were dazed from just waking up. 

"Miyami," She pointed to the silver haired girl. Her long silver hair was streaked black and pink. Miyami stared back at her with friendly silver eyes. Her tight fitting white top showed her slim figure and her black bra showed right through. Her army green pants and pink skater sneakers created a mix and match look. She wore a studded belt to hold up the pants. Her skin was a light cream colour. 'Japanese,' Shahero thought. 'She looks Japanese.' Shahero let herself grin widely at Miyami. 

"And you know the rest of the 'gang'." Shahero nodded. Suddenly Hans burst into laughter. Shahero took a step back from the hysterical boy. 

"Ok." She said slowly. Eternity raised an eyebrow at the incredibly stupid looking boy. Russia and Zareth shook their heads and stared disdainfully at their friend. Suddenly Shahero smelt something familiar in the air around Hans. 'He's on dope.' She told herself solemnly. Then she looked at the rest of the group.   

"Shahero." She said. Hans' eyes filled with confusion. 

"Wha?" Russia put her hand in front of her face and Zareth shook his head. 

"My name." Shahero said with a chuckle. 

"Oh! Well why didn't ya say so in the first place!" Shahero sighed in exasperation. Russia finally snapped and was about to hit Hans over the head when Shahero's voice stopped her.

"No Russia wait! Its ok, ya don't hafta hit 'em. I have a friend who acts a lot like Hans does. I'll get used to his stupidity." Hans looked relieved.

"Yeah!" he added triumphantly, as if he made a major point. Then he frowned. "Hey! I'm not stupid!" he folded his arms over his chest. 

"Could've fooled me." Ruin muttered. Amber, Shahero, and Miyami laughed, Beth giggled, Tala, Johnny, and Russia snickered, and Zareth and Kai smirked. Shahero pointed behind her to where an annoyed and irritated Eternity stood. 

"This is my cousin Eternity."

"Hey." A few of them mumbled. 

"Hi." Beth answered friendly. Eternity gave them a slight smile. Shahero jogged up to her cousin and glomped her again. 

"Cummon cous'. Be happy. Smile!" Eternity looked at her with a blank look and gave her a fake smile. Shahero ignored the blank look and grinned back. "There ya go! Now all we need is some music in this place." She muttered to herself as she looked around.

"Kai's got a wickedly cool new stereo system we can probably use." Tala said, looking at Kai. He just shrugged and walked over to his black Lamborghini. He turned it on and music blasted from his stereo system from full blast.

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
It's like nothing I can do would distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again_

Mike Shinoda emceed the first few lines of Figure.09. She looked over to Amber and saw her eyes were filled with anger and jealousy. She was scowling and glaring darkly at the smirking Shark face. 

"What's up?" She asked Amber.

"Its Blue boy. He has the Linkin Park CD."

"Ok." Shahero said slowly. 

"Any chance he gets, he rubs it in my face." Amber growled. 

"You don't have it?"

"Nah. Mom says something about me having to save my money, blah, blah, blah." Shahero smirked as she thought of something that might wipe that smirk right off his handsome features. 

_'Cause from the infinite words I could say I  
Put all pain you gave to me on display  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me_

"Hey Ams, you don't mind me callin ya that do ya?" Amber shook her head. "You like Linkin Park right?"

"You just figured that out now?" Shahero chuckled. 

"Just askin'. Do you wanna borrow their new CD? I have it." Amber's eyes shone with happiness. 

"Yeah!" Amber looked like she was about to burst with excitement. Shahero grinned. "I'll stop by tomorrow and give it to ya." Amber grinned from ear to ear.

_(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)_

"Thanks!" 

"No prob." Shahero looked straight at Kai's furious mahogany eyes. She gave him a smug look. 'Me 1, Kai 0.' She thought with glee. Amber also turned to Kai with an evil smirk.

"Ha. Take that Blue boy!" Amber cackled evilly. Shahero shook her head. She suddenly tuned in to what song was playing. Sure she knew it was Linkin Park, but she never really paid much attention to which song it was. She grinned. One of her favourites. But then again, she liked all their songs.

And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you

Shahero's eyes glazed over with hate, anger, and pain as she listened to the words and how much it reminded her of part of her past.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

The screaming could be heard from miles around. Tears brimmed Shahero's eyes as she listened to 'Him'. It was all lies. None of it was true. He was just a drunk. He didn't care what the hell happened to her. 

"Your parents didn't give a damn about you! That's why they put you in an orphanage! Is this the thanks I get for taking you into my home and feeding you? You are one heartless, selfish, spoiled little whore!" He punched her in the gut. She collapsed and clutched her stomach. He lifted her up by her shirt and threw her against the wall. The hurtful words he had yelled at her finally registered in her brain and she exploded. Her eyes grew darker then they ever have in all her life. They were pure black. You could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. 

"Heartless? Selfish? Spoiled? I'm not the one who takes out their anger on innocent little children who haven't done shit to you! And you don't know shit about my fucking parents! You have absolutely no right to talk about them that way! My parents died in a fire! I was forced to go to that hell hole! But you know what? I'd rather have been thrown out into the street and starve to death than be here with your sorry drunken fat ass! Who's heartless now bastard!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She jumped up and grabbed the gun from a drawer in the desk beside her. He had guns everywhere. One in every room. And she knew where every one of them was and how to use them. She was seeing red. She aimed and fired, hitting him in his shoulder. She was breathing heavily. His scream of pain was like music to her ears. Her eyes were still dark but had lightened a bit and she finally understood what she had just done. She had shot him. 'I have to get out of here!" She thought. 

She quickly ran upstairs, grabbed some money from his 'secret' stash, pulled on a hoody to hide the blood and bruises, and ran outside. The cops were due to come any second now. No doubt about it, neighbours had heard the gun shot and called the police. She could already hear the sirens coming from down the street. She broke into a run.

She ran and ran for hours. She headed straight for the airport. She had snuck into the baggage area of the plane and got a free ride, straight to Pickering, Ontario, Canada. 

~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get her head out of thoughts of her past. She was suddenly full of energy and bobbed her head wildly to the music. Swinging her hair around and jumping up and down. She was laughing hysterically. Her laughs sounded forced. Then she started singing, or rather screaming angrily, the words to the rest of the song.

"Hearing your name the memories come back again, I remember when it started happening. I see you in every thought I had and then, the thoughts slowly found words attached to them." She was going crazy. Hans was laughing his ass off as he pointed at her. Almost everybody was looking at her with bewildered expressions. She suddenly ran on to Amber's front lawn and started spinning round and round in circles. "Cummon!" She laughed and screamed in anger. "Someone come and spin with me! Its fun!" She was long gone now. Way out and in another dimension. Just grasping a little bit of reality to remember the song and where she was and who she was there with. 

Hans had instantly jumped up at the offer and ran out onto the grass with her and spun round and round. They were both screaming and laughing hysterically at the same time.

"Someone should go and stop them." The reasoning voice of Beth said. Her face showed that she was really shocked at Shahero's sudden outburst. Eternity was staring at her cousin with concern. It wasn't normal for Shahero to do something like this. Normally she went crazy and acted all hyper when she thought about her past. It was her way of getting rid of the thoughts. 

"Hans ya ejjeet! Get yar sorry ass up here righ' now!" When he didn't answer, Russia nudged Zareth and pointed to Hans. Zareth just sighed and quickly walked over to Hans, followed closely behind by Johnny who wore a huge smirk on his handsome face. 

"And I knew as they escaped away, I was committing myself to them and everyday, I regret saying those things cause now I see that I, took what I hated and made it a part of me." Shahero continued to sing, oblivious to the approaching duo. 

"Never goes away. Never goes, ouch!" he yelled as Zareth pushed him and he fell flat on his face. Shahero giggled insanely. 

"That's not how it goes Hans. You dunno the song! You dunno the song!" She chanted. She continued to laugh. She gave a yelp of surprise as two strong arms wrapped around her slim waist from behind, and pulled her against a hard chest. She quickly sobered and her instincts instantly kicked in. She struggled against his grip. Prying at his arms, and kicking.

"Whoa calm down it's only me." Johnny spoke smoothly into her ear. She stopped struggling. 

"Hmm. Scottish accent. That means 'me' could only be one person." She grinned up at him. "Johnny!" Johnny chuckled lightly at the insane girl in his arms. She had a forced smile on her face. Suddenly, the harsh reality came crashing down on her, along with all the pain and suffering. 'If only there was a way I could get rid of the pain. Even for just a little bit.' She thought absentmindedly. 

She heard a low growl from behind her and turned, as best as she could in Johnny's arms. Miyami was giving her a dark glare. Shahero smirked. 'So they're either an item or they totally like eachother.' "Hey no worries Yami!" Shahero called out to her. "He's all yours!" She added smugly. Miyami's face resembled that of a tomato. 

Johnny let her go. She looked around with tired, pain filled eyes. She turned to Eternity, or where Eternity was last time she checked. She looked around desperately. 'Where is she?' She thought as she continued looking around. Eternity was nowhere to be seen. Shahero started to panic. "Where is she?" She asked desperately.

"Who?" Johnny asked curiously. 

"Tenny? Where is she?" 

"Tenny?" 

"Holy crap McGregor! Eternity Darin! My cousin!" realization dawned on him. 

"Oh Eternity. I dunno." He shrugged. 

"Guys!" Shahero called out desperately. "Someone tell me they know where Eternity went?" 

"Like she started cryin' 'n' ran off. D'at way I t'ink." Russia answered and pointed down the hill. 

"Damnit Tenny." She muttered as she took off at a run down the hill, nearly tripping on a rock in the process. 

She ran up and down the street twice. She couldn't see Eternity anywhere. She ran along the beach, still no sign of her. She was starting to worry. 'Where the hell is she? Damn her. When I find her, she'll get an earful.' She looked everywhere she could think of. She gave up. She didn't know her way around the small town yet. She found herself at a park. She sighed and walked over to the swing set. She sat down on one and slowly rocked herself back and forth, singing softly. 

"I've been looking in the mirror for so long. That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side. All the little pieces falling, shatter. Shards of me, too sharp to put back together. Too small to matter, but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces. If I try to touch her, and I bleed, I bleed, and I breathe, I breathe no more."

Her eyes started to brim with tears. One of the most important people in the world to her had left her. But then again, she couldn't blame her for leaving. Must've been hard on her to see her in pain like that. Eternity could read her well. 

Her dad had taught all of them how to read people. He could do it well. He taught them how to look into a persons eyes and read their feelings. He told them to look at their stance, and face. But he told them the eyes are the best place to figure out what people's feelings are. 

She smiled as she remembered when they would walk in the street and daddy would tell them how people were feeling when they walked past. They had all laughed when he had walked up to a man and told him exactly what he read in his eyes. The man had looked at him like he was some kind of freak and quickly walked away. Daddy had then called after him and shook his fist, but the huge grin and mischief filled eyes gave his act away. She sighed happily. 'Good times.' She swung higher and higher, looking up at the sky. She smiled. "I love you guys." She whispered softly. Then she continued to sing.

"Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well. Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child. Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever. And all of this, will make sense when I get better. But I know the difference, between myself and my reflection. I just can't help but to wonder, which of us do you love."

Then she heard it. Soft sobbing. It wasn't very close but she could bet it was around here. She quickly got up. Still humming softly she looked around anxiously. Soon she spotted her. She was further down, near the empty end of the park where all the benches were. 

She was about to run up to her when she noticed someone else. It was a guy, he had his arms wrapped around her and was whispering to her. He had periwinkle blue hair, matching blue eyes… It could only be one person. Kane. 'What is Eternity doing with Kane?' She thought. She was about to turn around and try to find her way back home, but curiosity got the better of her. She quietly and stealthily walked over to where they were sitting and crouched down behind the bench. 

"She just hurts so much, and it hurts me to see her in so much pain. She wont tell anyone whats wrong and she puts on an act to convince people she's happy. She's still kinda the same, like she likes the same things, but she's more quiet and really aggressive. I'm pretty sure the new girl who beat up the two jocks was her." Shahero's eyes darkened and she quickly forced down a growl that was about to escape her lips. 'Why is Eternity pouring her heart out to this guy? She'll just get hurt, like I did.' She thought sadly. 'She could come and talk to me if she wanted to.' 

"Why don't you talk to her bout it?" Kane asked softly. 'Is this guy some kinda mind reader?' Shahero listened intently, keen on hearing why Eternity didn't want to talk to her. 

Eternity was quiet for a moment, then she said, "Cause I know she'll deny it and get angry at me. She's just so personal, and if she isn't ready to tell me why she's hurting, then I'm not going to pressure her into telling me. It will only make her depressed. She lost a lot you know. She lost her brother, her mom and dad, and she was never very close to her oldest brother. Must've been hard, loosing the three people she cares about most." 

Kane listened quietly. He was a good listener, Shahero would give him that. But it wasn't Eternity's right to tell him about her past. That was her personal business, and she hardly even knew the guy. Shahero glared at their backs. Eternity was shaking and she cried again. Kane ran his hand threw her hair and tried to calm her down. She quietly crawled away. 

She ran back to the swings. She felt sick. She felt depressed. She felt anger, pain, and stress. She didn't want any of it. She wanted to go back to the way things were before. She wanted to smile because she was truly happy, not force it to make everyone believe she was ok. She wanted to see her mom's smiling face, and look into her honest, loving, and caring eyes. She wanted to see her dad. She missed his lopsided grin, his unruly hair, the way he would always pick her up, swing her around, and make her feel all warm and happy inside. She missed her brother. He was her big bodyguard. The person who protected her from all the harmful things in life. He was always the one to make her laugh, the one who would help her play pranks on Ethan, then take all the blame. 

But most of all, she missed the feeling of being safe, warm, and happy. She quietly sang the rest of the song. Her arms wrapped around her knees that were pulled up against her chest, and she rocked back and forth.

"So I bleed, I bleed, and I breathe, I breathe now...bleed, I bleed, and I breathe, I breathe, I breathe, I breathe no more."

Well that's it people!! Review!! Reviews are always nice…I did better then this the first time!


	5. Silver And Cold

Yello dudems!! Its me again with another great chappie…I hope. So read…hope you like it. And review!! Reviews are great! I need reviews! So ya get the hint? So I was listening to Silver and Cold by AFI while I wrote this chappie. It's the best song ever! You have to hear it! Tari knows what I'm talking bout here. So I decided to name this chappie Silver and Cold. Right, well on to the story. 

Smiley Joe- LoL. Steph likes you now. I got it from the movie Spirited Away. Best movie!! I loved her name so I decided that's what I wanted my character's name to be. And I decided since in the movie her second name was Sen then that could be Shahero's nickname. Well thanks for the review. Later days LoL! That's on the Weekenders!! I love the weekenders!! Lor rules!! Happy Reading!!

RockerQueen- You changed your name!! I better get some credit for it cause I made it up!! That's right ME!! The nickname queen! Ask Faith! She'll tell ya! So umm anywho…Happy Reading!!

Zadien- LoL! ok so umm…yeah I do have too many oc's. I dunno what to do!! And there's still more I have to introduce. And they're important cause they're gonna be in Shahero's band. But I'm almost done with introducing oc's. I don't know anymore. I'm depressed right now which makes me write depressing things…and yeah Underworld was out ages ago but I wrote this chapter ages ago…*calls* Steph! We have another Linkin Park fan! LoL…we're meeting tons on this site. Happy Reading!!

Zimo- Hiya Rin! It doesn't matter how long the reviews are so don't worry bout that. Ok now lemme tell ya…I have no idea how I remind you of Martyn cause believe me, I am no pervert. I'm sure you know that already but just makin sure that's settled. Yeah Yami's totally cool. I forgot though and I should've put her in Doc Martins…*hits head* stupid me. Hope Tari can forgive me. So umm anywho…Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own beyblade, unfortunately cause I would love to own Kai, Tala or Johnny would be nice too…but I don't…*sigh* the cold hard truth. Ok then, I don't own Eternity. She was created by the great Faith-007…*waves*…and I can't forget Zimo!! She created Russia…poor, poor Russia. 

Chapter 5: Silver And Cold

Shahero sighed sadly. She had been walking around the small town of Bakuten for hours. It was three o'clock in the morning. She fiddled with her charm bracelet like she always does when she thinks of her parents. Shahero was still thinking about the incident in the park. She knew she would forgive Eternity. She didn't even feel angry with her now. Eternity probably needed to tell somebody and he was the closest person. 

It had started to rain a while ago, but it hadn't even affected Shahero. She still walked around with her hoody tied loosely around her hips. Her t-shirt and jeans was soaked and clung to her slim form. Water dripped down her face, mixing with her unshed tears. Her hair was wet and clung to her forehead and the nape of her neck. It dripped down her arms and ran off her fingers onto the wet pavement. 

She was still humming softly to herself. Singing helped her. It calmed her nerves. "Your sins into me. Oh, my beautiful one. Your sins into me. As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer. And I'll beg for forgiveness. Your sins into me. Oh, my beautiful one."

Finally she looked up from staring at her feet. She looked around, trying to see where she was. She didn't recognize this part of town. All along the road there were dark alleyways. She guessed it wasn't a place she wanted to be at this time. She stopped. 

"Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me. As you're longing to sing. So I…I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold. I will lift up your voice as I sink." 

She was standing under a street lamp. It flickered as if the light bulb was going to burn out sometime soon. Her shadow stretched out behind her. Then she heard something. It was a faint sound, but Shahero heard it. She spun around. No one was there. She had just passed an alleyway. It would have been easy for someone to hide there. 

Shahero just shook her head. Was she being paranoid? Or was there really someone following her. She decided to just keep all her senses alert but she should relax. She started to sing again, but her voice was shaky. 

"Your sins into me. Oh, my beautiful one. Your sins into me, whoa. As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer. And I'll beg for forgiveness. Your sins into me."

"We meet again." A deep voice rumbled. She spun on her heel and her eyes narrowed to slits. She posed her self so she was ready to defend herself if need be. She studied the guy before her.

He was leaning lazily on the lamp post with his arms crossed over his chest. His tight black wife beater showed all of his muscles and his tattoo filled arms. His long silvery-white hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His cold crimson eyes made her shiver, as he looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. His thin lips were twitched up into a cruel smirk.

"Again?" She questioned with raised eyebrows. 

"I know you." He answered simply.  

"Well I don't." She countered icily. A malicious chuckle escaped his lips as he took a step toward her. She took a few steps back to keep her distance. 

"Afraid?" He asked. His eyes danced with amusement at her discomfort. She snorted.

"Not even close." She answered defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. Like hell she was going to admit it. He chuckled again. 

"Your brother was defiant too. Always was arrogant. That's what almost got him killed." Her eyes darkened and she growled.

"You don't know my brother." She hissed coldly, eyes growing darker by the second. He chuckled. What was with this guy anyways? Did he find her amusing? Was she some type of comedy show for him? 

"Oh how wrong you are little one. Oh how wrong you are." Her temper was rising. Little one? She scowled deeply at him. She didn't even know the guy and he already knew how to push her buttons. She decided to get to the point.

"What do you want?" She asked, dark sapphire blue eyes filled with annoyance. The guy started walking around her, like she was his prey. His eyes were filled with something, but she didn't know what. Finally he spoke.

"You know you look like your mother." He stated thoughtfully. 

"Really? If you know me so well what's my name?" He laughed, an dark, evil laugh. 

"Shahero." Shahero tried to hold in her surprise. 

"Family?"

"Ayumi, Hiroshi, Ethan, and Eric Kaeto. I know their middle names if you want that to. I know that you and Ethan never got along. I know that you were eight years old when your parents died and I know how. And I know that your brother is alive." He added smugly. Shahero choked. What was she supposed to do? This guy seemed like some kind of stalker.

"But that's not all. I know almost everything about you Shahero. I know even your deepest, darkest secrets." Shahero suddenly noticed the guy was pretty close to her. He was in arms reach. She was about to take a few steps back when he grabbed wrists and pulled her to him. His smirk widened and he leaned down.

"You know, your mom was a pretty little thing." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath sent a cold shiver up her spine. She started to struggle but his grip tightened and she gave a small cry of pain. "Your not that bad looking yourself, you could be a bit more curvy but you'll do. Besides, I need you." He chuckled. He moved one of his hands down her side and rested it on her hip, using one hand to grip her small wrists. She gasped and struggled harder. 

 "Lemme go." She cried out in pain. He shook his head and made a sound of disapproval. 

"I would've expected the great Shahero Saiko Kaeto to be stronger then that. But I guess your nothing more than a weakling." Her temper flared.

"Weakling?! I'm no weakling Mr. Whatever the hell your name is! I started to train in jujitsu at the age of five!" Her eyes were black, pure black. "I don't even know you!" She continued. "And yet you seem to know a lot about me, you stalker! Who the hell are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. Think little one, think." She hesitated before staring strait into the man's cold, blood coloured eyes. As much as she wanted to turn away she couldn't. She needed to find out who the man was. And what better way then to study his eyes. Then it all came flooding back.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Shahero's small, six-year-old form sat comfortably in Ricky's lap. China and Hiroku had gone out, leaving Ricky to baby sit Shahero. Ricky had earlier planned to go to the gang's club. He was one of the top gang members so he had to be there. He was left with no choice but to bring his little sister. Not that he really cared. His little sister was always so fun to be around because she was like a younger version of him. He didn't have to worry about sheltering her either because she never really paid any attention to what they talked about. Just giver her some crayons and paper and she was happy. 

Ricky sat at a table with five of his friends. Shahero's brow was furrowed together in concentration. She was trying to draw Ethan. Finally she looked up and shoved the paper into his hands. He looked at the messy drawing of Ethan with a curly moustache and ugly black teeth and smirked. He had a small head and a big, fat body and his glasses were drawn extra big with eyes that were little black dots in the middle. He was wearing a chequered shirt and pants that were pulled up way to high. He laughed at the picture and ruffled her ebony hair. 

"This is great." He said to her. He showed the picture to the rest of his friends. Soon everyone was laughing, even Kohaku who almost never laughed. She smiled proudly. She grabbed some more crayons and continued to draw some more random pictures. 

After a while an alarm sounded. Shahero looked up at her brother with curious eyes.

"What's wrong Ricky?" She asked. Ricky looked down at her with concerned onyx orbs. He picked her up and handed her to Mark, one of his friends. 

"Guard her with your life." He said sternly. Mark nodded. Shahero watched with confused eyes as her older brother left, leaving her with Mark. Shahero heard screaming and gunshots. She covered her ears with small hands and buried her face in Mark's shoulder.  

She looked up as a shadow fell over them. She stared up into dark, dangerous, crimson eyes. Mark started to fall and she screamed as he let her go. The red-eyed man caught her. She opened her tightly closed eyes and stared down at Mark. A wet, red liquid covered his back. Blood. She screamed again. She whimpered and covered her eyes as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. 

"What is a little girl doing here?" The teen called out, eyes never leaving the small girl in his arms. 

"You better let me go, or my brother will hurt you." She said lamely. The man's eyes filled with amusement.

"And who's your brother?"

"Ricky." The guy chuckled. The little girl didn't know what she just got herself into. 

"Hey guys! I've found a little something that might help us!" 

"Myles!" An angry voice called out. Shahahero looked up as she heard her brother's voice. He swiftly walked up to the pair. "Let her go or I will be forced to kill you." He hissed.

"Ricky!" She called out happily and reached out to him. His eyes were filled with hatred for the man she assumed was Myles. The man's body shook with laughter as he gripped Shahero tighter in his hold. 

"Now why would I do that? Keeping her would be much more fun." Shahero frowned. 

"Put me down!" She demanded, pointing to the floor with a tiny finger. The guy laughed harder. Ricky punched the guy in the face, hard. Myles landed on the soft carpet with an 'oomph'. Shahero wriggled in his grasp, finally breaking free when he landed on the carpet. She crawled over to Ricky's leg and buried her face in the jeans, she gathered a fistful of the material in each hand as she clung onto him. Ricky grabbed her cradled her in his arms and turned to leave while the guy was still on the floor nursing his face. 

"I'm going to bring you to Riley. She'll take you home." He whispered reassuringly to his shaking sister. She just nodded helplessly. 

"That man was scary." She whispered to him. 

"Nah. He's nothing big bro can't handle." He said confidently, giving her a warm smile. She giggled. 

"Hey Riley!" Her brother called out to the bartender, cowering behind the bar. The tall girl jumped up.

Her long black hair was highlighted dark and light purple and tied up in a loose bun. Her normally warm cinnamon eyes were slightly tinted with fear that soon turned to surprise as she looked down at Shahero's glassy sapphire blue eyes and tear stained face. She adjusted her black leather mini skirt and matching jacket quickly.

"You brought her here? Ricky what the fuck was going through your head?" She asked. Ricky's eyes narrowed at her and he grunted.

"How the hell was I supposed to know they were gonna attack?" 

"You should never bring her here. You know that! It's way too dangerous for someone so young. She can't even stick up for herself!" Riley argued. Ricky growled. Shahero winced as another gunshot was sounded, followed by an angry shout and the ground started to shake. Her soft cries broke the two's heated argument and Riley immediately took the crying girl into her arms. 

"What did you want?" She asked in between trying to stop Shahero's tears. 

"Take her home." Ricky stated with simply. Riley nodded quickly and headed for the back door. 

"You better be careful Rick, Shahero needs her big bro." She called over her shoulder. Ricky couldn't answer; he was busy fighting off Myles. Shahero stared at the fighting pair over Riley's shoulder. 

"I will find your little sister Eric! And when I do, I will not hesitate to harm her!" The angry teen shouted. 

~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

Shahero gasped. Ricky had come home. He kept a close eye on her from then on, especially outside. Shahero had ended up forgetting the whole incident and moved on with her carefree life, or at least carefree until the fire. 

"I meant what I said." Hw whispered harshly, his lips hovering over hers. "Only then it was different. Then you were young. Now your older, and I can hurt you in a different, more pleasureful way," he paused. "For both of us, if you don't resist."

"Drop dead!" She spat angrily. He made another sound of disapproval.

"I don't think you are in any position to insult me, do you?" he said, running a hand through her wet and tangled hair, yanking it back roughly. 

"I can insult you anyway I want, anytime I want asshole. And don't touch me." He grabbed her face and forced his lips on hers in a demanding kiss. Shahero struggled against his hold and tried to turn her head to the side but his hand held her head in place. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She screamed against his lips and his tongue dipped into her mouth. As soon as she could she bit down hard. She tasted the coppery blood running down her throat. Myles pulled away from her immediately. 

"Bitch!" He shouted angrily before he backhanded her across the face. She fell to the ground and groaned as she rubbed her sore face. He was on her in seconds, straddling her hips and pinning her arms above her head. 

"Rape!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Rape!" She continued to scream as his mouth moved down her jaw to her neck. He took one of his hands and covered her mouth, leaving the other one to keep her arms above her head. 

"Can't rape the willing sweetie." Myles mumbled against her neck. 

"Do I look willing to you?" She hissed dryly. She cried out in pain as his teeth sunk down into the soft flesh. She screamed in anger, bit his hand and kneed him in the groin. He gave a small grunt of pain and she pushed him off. She scrambled to stand up but he grabbed her ankle and she fell again. As he pulled her over to him she used her free foot to kick him in the face. There was a sickening crack as the bones of his nose shattered. He screamed in rage and clutched his bleeding nose. 

She ran, as fast as her legs could carry her, which was pretty fast. She was still screaming rape as she heard footsteps behind her, but there were more then one. She risked a glance over her shoulder and saw a group of men following her. 'He has a gang. Great just my luck. What the hell did I ever do to you?' she thought as she glared up at the heavens. 

"Shahero!" someone called out. It wasn't a male voice, but a female voice. She stared ahead of her and saw Russia standing in front of a large house, cell phone in hand. 

"Russia go home!" Shahero called out desperately, looking over her shulder at the gang of men catching up to her. Russia motioned to the house.

"Come on." She said firmly and started running up the long driveway. Shahero hesitated. She would be putting Russia in danger if she followed her inside the house. 

"I can't!" Shahero declined. 

"Shahero get yar ass up here, now!" She called angrily, holding the door open. Shahero sighed but decided to follow. She ran up the driveway and through the front door. She skidded to a halt on the marble floor, panting for breath. Russia quickly locked the door behind her. 

"This isn't the end Kaeto! You better watch your ass cause I'll be back!" She heard Myles call angrily from outside. Shahero collapsed to the floor, shaking with sobs. 

"Come on." Russia said quietly. Shahero got up and followed Russia upstairs to her room. Russia closed the door and sat on the bed. Shahero sat down beside her. 

"This is a big house ya got here." Russia just shrugged. 

"It's me grandda's." Russia said emotionlessly. Shahero nodded.

"It's like this with me and Steve. He buys me whatever I want to get me off his back." Russia gave her a questioning glance. "That's what your grandpa does right?" Russia just nodded. 

"Yeah." She added quietly. She got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Be righ' back." She locked the door behind her. 

Russia was still in the bathroom a good twenty minutes later. Shahero decided to make sure she was ok. She walked over to the door and knocked softly. 

"Hey Rush, your not dead are ya?" Shahero listened patiently but didn't hear a reply. "Russia I wanna tell you something. Its real important and no one knows bout it." Shahero said, a little uncertain about what she was about to tell this girl that she hardly knew. 

"Why me?" Was the faint reply from behind the door. 

"Cause I think you'll understand." Shahero answered sadly. She heard a click as Russia unlocked the door. She stood back and waited for her to open the door. It opened slowly. 

Russia stood in the doorway, her eyes slightly glazed, her sleeve was rolled up and a rope was tied around her upper arm causing her arm to take on a purplish hue. She held an empty but used syringe in her other hand. Russia unwrapped the rope, threw it on the floor behind her and rolled her sleeve down. She threw the syringe into the garbage bin as she passed. Her skin turned back into its normal porcelain white colour. 

Shahero gasped. "You do heroin?" She asked quietly. Russia just shrugged. 

"Sure. Wha' was it ya wanted ta talk bout?" Russia asked. They both went to sit on the bed. Shahero sighed and lay back, cushioning her head in her arms. 

"My past." She whispered. 

"Alrigh'." Russia said uncertainly. 

"You still wonderin why?" Russia nodded slowly. "I read something in your eyes, something that made me think that you were hiding something from everybody, I guessed something bout your past, like me." She paused looking up at Russia to see if she understood what she said. "Let's make a deal," Shahero continued. "I'll tell ya bout my past, then you can tell me bout yours. If you don't wanna I understand but I just…I dunno. I need to tell someone and I think you'll understand what I went through and am going through." 

An uncertain silence fell over the two as Russia considered what Shahero had offered.

"I dunno…" Russia said. 

"Like I said, if ya don't wanna its fine with me. I mean that's your personal space. It's your decision." Finally Russia nodded. 

"Alrigh'" She agreed. "But, first I wanna ask ya someting."

"Shoot." 

"Why da fuck where dose assholes after ya?" Shahero shifted uncomfortably. She didn't think she would be so uncomfortable with telling her. 

"Umm… the leader has something against my brother." 

"An' dey were after ya cause?" 

"They wanna get back at my brother using me I guess. The leader, the one with the long silver hair and red eyes, was enemies with my brother and my brother's gang. So one night my brother had to babysit me but the gang had scheduled a meeting. My brother ended up bringing me, and that same night the gang attacked my brother's. Orlando, that's the leader's name, had found me after killing the guy who was protecting me. Me, being the stupid kid I was told him if he didn't let me go my brother would hurt him. Then when I told him who my brother was he was talking bout kidnappin me. But then my brother came and punched the guy in the face. He gave me to one of the girls in the gang and she drove me home. My brother came home though he wasn't killed, but I guess Orlando didn't die either." Shahero chuckled. "Pretty long story huh?" 

"Yeah." Russia was quiet for most of the time.

"Your not comfortable with this are you?" Shahero asked. Russia just shrugged. 

"A little." She admitted. Shahero nodded in understanding. 

"I'll start, but I have ta warn ya. My past ain't no beer and a cigarette." Shahero said with a smirk. Russia couldn't help but laugh.

"Alrigh'," Russia paused. "Dat's someting new." Shahero laughed.

"Yeah, kinda just came up with it now. You know how when ya have a beer and a cigarette its like relaxing and having a great time at a party?" Russia nodded with a slight smirk. "Well that's how I kinda thought of it." She explained. They laughed. 

"Cool." Shahero felt Russia was starting to warm up to her and it made her feel a lot more comfortable. 

"So umm, are your parents still alive?" Shahero asked timidly, hoping not to re-open old wounds. She inwardly sighed in relief as Russia nodded. 

"Doesn't sound too bad at da moment." Russia added in a low voice, almost inaudible. Shahero raised an eyebrow but continued with what she was going to say.   

"Your lucky." She stated simply. 

"That's wha' ya tink." Russia mumbled again. 

"What do I think?" Shahero decided to question her.  

"I'd rather be an orphan. At least I wouldn't get beatin's" Russia said angrily. 'Mood swings. You can't have drugs without mood swings.' Shahero thought sadly. 

"I was eight when my parents died in the fire. I had two brothers. Ricky, he was sixteen at the time, died in a gang war he left to prepare for in the mornin, that's what I think anyway cause he never came to find me. Then there's Ethan. He was twenty-five. He's still alive and has a kid and a lovin wife. I would be stayin with him right now but I never got along with him as a kid so I refused to stay with him." Shahero studied Russia's face. 

"Ya parents and ya were close?" Shahero nodded.

"Very." She showed Russia the charm bracelet. "This is about the only thing I have to remember my mom by. Dad taught me jujitsu at five. It was a young age to start but I was different. My and Ricky would wrestle all the time. My mom was normally cooking or cleaning so we didn't spend much time together but we were still pretty close." Russia was quiet. 

"Yar life don' look too bad. Why do ya tink I would understand?" Russia said, a frown gracing her lips. 

"This is just the beginnin. After the fire my life took one hell of a turn. I went from havin a good, laid back life to a painful and lonely life." Russia's eyebrows rose in questioning. "I hate hospitals. I hate nurses. I hate doctors." Shahero said darkly. 

"Yeah. Dey can all rot in hell for all I care." Russia said with a small smirk. "Da't ain't a bad idea." Shahero looked up, a small smile on her face but her eyes were serious, void of humour and glazed with the pain from the memories. 

"I tried to escape from the hospital twice before I was fully healed. I ran in and tried to save my parents but a piece of wood fell on me. I was sent to and an orphanage after I was healed. They didn't give a flying fuck bout where these kids went to live. This dude who killed his wife and daughter adopted me. I don't know why he adopted another kid but it was prolly to have someone to take his anger out on."

"He beat ya then." Russia stated quietly. Shahero nodded. 

"I would come home every day to the smell of beer and the sound of him thrashin around, throwin things and shatterin vases and dishes. I would be expected to clean it up after he would beat me. He would have his friends over most nights for poker. As I grew older I would come in the room, he would call me of course, and I could fell their hungry eyes staring at me. I stayed out later at nights and left early in the mornin's. I would normally come home in the early hours of the mornin. I hoped if I was out late enough I would be able to escape the beatin's for at least a day. Not true. No matter how late I stayed out he always seemed to be there, waiting for me."

"He was drunk most of da time?" Russia asked.

"Almost always. If not drunk, high. One night when I went to my room, after the beatin, and I found one of his friends waitin there. He tried to rape me. I threw him out the window." Shahero was interrupted by Russia's laughter. 

"Ya threw 'em out da window?" Russia asked in between fits of laughter. Shahero's lips twitched upwards into a smirk. 

"Yeah. Too bad he didn't die."

"How old were ya?"

"Twelve I think." Russia nodded. "I left when I was thirteen. He insulted my parents and I shot him in the shoulder. I ran away and snuck onto a plane that took me to Canada."

"Wha' was his name? Where did he live?" 

"Eoin, and Ireland." Russia froze. 

"Ireland?" Shahero nodded. Russia took a deep breath. "I used ta live in Ireland." Shahero nodded. 

"Cool."

"Wha' bout ya?" 

"Japan." Russia nodded. 

"So wha' did ya do in Canada?"

"I stayed at a friend's house."

"How long?" 

"About two months." Russia nodded. "I left after two months and snuck onto another plane. This time I came here, the US. I was found walkin in the streets and takin to an orphanage. They actually cared enough to lemme get adopted by descent people. The wife was goin to die of cancer in bout two months and she never could have children so she wanted to adopt one before she died. The husband was always away on business trips or stayin up late at work and leavin early in the mornin, I never found out what he does. The wife stayed home all day and we looked after each other. It was prolly the happiest two months of my life, since the fire. Then the wife died. I'm guessin the dude was gonna send me back to the orphanage but in the wife's will, she asked him to keep me and treat me like their very own daughter. Would've treated their daughter like shit then. He wasn't abusive but he was never home and we moved a lot. He bought me my two dogs, Killer and Diablo to keep me company. Finally I was able to convince him to buy me my own home so I wouldn't have ta move. Which brings me here, to Bakuten." Russia had listened carefully to Shahero's story.

"Why?" She asked finally. 

"What?" Shahero asked, puzzled.

"Why here? Why Bakuten?" Shahero gave a small chuckle.

"My cousins, Eternity and Nevada live here. Ya met Eternity earlier." Russia nodded. "So, your turn. We agreed." Russia just shrugged, a depressed look crossing over her features. 

"I'll keep it short. Me da was in an accident when I was eight an' has brain damage an' needs a wheelchair. Me ma is an alcoholic an' beats me. Me ma is too depressed 'n' leaves me wit me da so I miss a lot a school. I was sent ta live here wit me grandda while me ma is in rehab. Me da was sent ta a home. Me grandda don't give a shit bout me 'n' life is crap." Russia finished, her voice monotone and blank, void of any emotion. Shahero nodded. 

"I know. I understand Russia."

"I don't want sympathy." Russia said with a growl.

"I never was." Shahero answered. "Just sayin I understand. We both got crap ass lives, but we gotta deal with it. I am."

"An' so am I." Russia answered bluntly. 

"But why drugs." Shahero asked quietly. Russia just shrugged.

"D'ey help." She stated simply. Shahero sighed. There was no point arguing with Russia, if it helped her then Shahero would leave her alone. 

"It was like three o'clock. Why were ya out?" Shahero asked curiously, remembering the time. 

"I heard sreamin an' decided ta come check it out." 

"Oh." 

"I was bout ta call da cops but didin't have ta." Shahero nodded. 

"Thanks." Shahero said softly, staring straight into Russia's mysterious Jade green orbs. Russia shrugged.

"Whatever." Shahero sighed heavily.

"Well at least our secrets out. I feel better." Russia nodded in agreement. 

"Ya can stay over tonight I guess. Not like ya wanna go back out dere." Russia offered. Shahero nodded. Russia hitched her thumb at the dresser. "Dere's some pj's in dat. Ya can borrow some." 

Shahero looked down at herself. Her clothes were wet, muddy, and had grass stains on them. Her jeans were ripped at her right thigh, exposing her pale skin and her knees were caked in dirt. Her hair was still wet and had pieces of grass in it and some water dripped on the floor. Her shoes had splattered blood on them from when she kicked Myles' nose. Blood dripped down her shoulder from where Myles bit her and got soaked up by her shirt.  

Shahero walked quietly over to the drawer and searched through the drawers. Her eyelids were already starting to drop. Quickly pulling out a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt she walked into the bathroom adjoining the large room and changed. She felt uncomfortable because she was dirty. Her head popped out of the bathroom door.

"Hey Rush, can I take a shower?" Russia just shrugged. 

"Don't matter ta me." 

"Thanks." Shahero said gratefully. Shahero was so tired she almost fell asleep in the shower. 

After a long shower Shahero waltzed back into the room feeling refreshed and ready for bed. She stared at the side of the bed she was laying on when her and Russia were talking and saw that it was dirty. 

"Sorry bout that." She said to Russia and pointed to the bed. 

Russia was already in her night clothes and was tucked under the covers, lying on her side facing Shahero. Russia shrugged.

"Who cares?" She said, her voice thick with fatigue. Shahero yawned, causing Russia to yawn. Then they laughed. "Guess it's contagious." Russia said with a grin. Shahero laughed.

"Yup. Looks like it. So where am I sleepin?" Russia pointed to the wall on her right side. 

"Ya can sleep in de room beside me, if ya want." Shahero nodded. 

"I'll see ya in the morning then." 

"Yeah." And with that, Shahero walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. 

She walked into the room beside Russia's and walked swiftly over to the bed. Pulling the covers away she slipped in and fell into a troubled sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~

That's the end of the fifth chappie! So what the hell does Myles want? You'll find out soon enough. So now you know Shahero's dark past. Sucks eh? So review!! Reviews are always good. The more reviews the more I'm inspired so don't forget to review!! 

~Coors


	6. Dig

Hi people! Wow, I got a lot of reviews for chappie five…that's a good thing! A very good thing!…*does a little dance*…26 REVIEWS! Yeah I'd say that's the best chappie so far. So yeah I don't have much to say this time…I'd like to thank the reviewers:

Oil Pastel- Shahero had a very bad past. But she's handling it the best she can, truth be told the only reason she didn't kill herself yet is because she still thinks her brother's out there somewhere, still alive but she doesn't tell people that. I try my best to get right grammar. I love writing! LoL…ok the pairing is gonna be Shahero/Brent. You haven't met him yet but you will. In this chappie too! I'll try getting some romance in here, the romance might come later though so sorry bout that. Happy reading!!

Midnight-Devil- Oh I like your name its awesome! So I wrote some more and the end product is this! Hope its good. Thanks for the review! Happy Reading!!

Zimo- RIN! Hiya. LoL…oh yeah we're gonna party till we're piss ass drunk! LoL. And when I said her past was crap I meant she had a hard life, a bad past, a fucked up life, ya catch my drift? Now I'm gonna take a little lesson from Gems. No killin Myles…yet. That's gonna be left for Shahero, don't ya think that's fair? Ricky's still alive! Do you believe it! He's alive! In bad shape but he's alive! Her brother was only tryin to protect his sis. He would risk his life for her, which he almost did. Sorry bout the drug thing, I was just kinda thinking Russia wasn't really thinking straight when she came out so she just didn't care. And you better update your fic soon cause im goin nutso over here! I crave your fic! Happy Reading!!

Smiley Joe- Thanks! Yup, poor, poor Shahero and Russia. I know…AFI ALL THE WAY DUDE!! LoL…nah your not stupid believe me, you want stupid meet Hans…no offence to Rin…but yeah isn't Spirited Away an awesome movie! It was great I loved it. Happy reading!!

Zadien(The Great)- LoL…I just had to add that. Yum...cookies…ha ha people I get cookies!!*Grins* LoL..yeah she did handle it well, the only reason she hasn't killed herself yet was because she still thinks her brother's alive and she's goin to find him. She won't admit it to anybody though. Noo!!*ducks* not the hammer!! So umm..while I hide from the cursed hammer…you read! Happy Reading!!

Cyberlink42- Thanks for the review. Happy Reading!!

Yin- Yeah, I would've felt real proud to break Myles' nose…*snicker* sucker! I know I'm really into 'Rehabilitating Russia' especially since Rin added Shahero in! YAY! And can you believe she put a cliffy on the last chappie! I'm goin nutso over here! Hope she updates soon…Happy Reading!!

Kai Chii-Chan- interesting name…LoL! Whoa…those were a lot of 'OH MY GAWDS!' I was laughing so hard I fell off my chair!*glares* stupid chair…but umm…yeah I do that a lot, and I mean A LOT! Even ask Jamie…oh wait you don't know Jamie. Well theres not much more to say except thankies! Ok well now I'm just babbling so umm…Happy Reading!!

kiara-anime goddess- hey! Thankies for the review! Shahero's character is based on me a lot! I'm not as strong as her though…yet…*evil laughter*…don't ask why I did that I just felt like it…and it scared the guys…*snicker* Yeah, I hate those skanks! Curse them all!*shakes fist* Ok and Shahero's pairing is with another one of my OC's (I gave away all the hot beyblade guys to other characters…LoL) Shahero/Brent…you'll meet the great Brent Foden in this chappie. I feel special…I'm second! WHOO HOO! LoL…anywho…Happy Reading!!

Shinjiku- Hiya, thankies for the review! Happy Reading!! 

Chapter 6: Dig  
  


The sunlight poured in from the open window, letting the soft morning winds of October in to caress the cheek of a sleeping Shahero. The curtains flapped noiselessly. Shahero's eyes fluttered open, only to shut immediately as the sunlight shone mercilessly into her dazed sapphire blue eyes. She groaned and turned to lay on her other side. She stared sleepily at the dark blue wall in front of her. 

When she felt she was ready to get up and face another day, she dragged herself out of bed and walked sluggishly to the door. She ran a hand through her messy black-blue locks and opened the door. She walked over to the room beside hers and knocked. 

"Ey Rush. Ya wake?" She slurred. She heard some noises coming from inside and then the door opened. 

"Yeah." Russia yawned and rubbed the sleep from her green eyes. She stared lazily at her then laughed. Shahero gave her a questioning look. "Ya look drunk." Russia said with a snicker. Shahero looked behind Russia to her mirror and looked at her reflection. She also snickered. 

"Yeah. Just wanted to say thanks for everythin. I'm gonna go now though. Need to drop off a CD for Ams. I'll see ya Monday. Layta." And with that she stumbled down the stairs, heading for the door. Russia stood there. When she finally processed what had been said she was slightly surprised. 

"Wait!" Russia called after her. Shahero turned and saw Russia standing at the top of the stairs. 

"Hmm?" 

"Aren't ya forgetten yer clothes?" Shahero placed her hand on the brass doorknob. 

"You can throw 'em out." She answered, waving her hand dismissively. "I'll see ya." Shahero closed the door with a click behind her. Soaking in the sun and hugging her arms to keep warm in the cool morning air, she started on her journey home, ignoring the funny glances she got from passersby. 

~O~

Shahero knocked on Amber's door. It had been a few hours ago that she left Russia's. After she left, she had wandered aimlessly until finally, she came to a familiar area. She easily found her way home after that. She decided to go give Amber the Linkin Park CD so she quickly grabbed it and walked the short length to Amber's house. 

It was currently eleven o'clock. She waited patiently for someone to answer the door, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Shahero heard a large 'thump' coming from inside followed by a string of curses. Amber threw open the door and it slammed into the wall with a large bang. 

"What?" Amber snapped, rubbing the sleep from her eyes roughly, obviously angry at being woken up. Shahero chuckled.

"Not happy to see me?" She asked with a smirk. Amber's face became softer but her protest at being woken up still showed. 

"Oh. Hey Shahero, remind me to give you a nickname later. What are ya doin here? And so fuckin early in the morning!" Shahero laughed. 

"So you don't want the CD? And besides, its eleven o'clock. It's not early." 

"Whatever." Amber muttered. Shahero shoved the CD into Amber's middle. Amber grabbed the CD and stared at it. She blinked a few times before a large grin brightened her features, making her amber eyes sparkle with glee. 

"Yes!" She gave a shout of happiness before jumping and punching the air above her. "Thanks so much!" Amber added. She quickly ran out and gave Shahero a quick hug. Amber gave a small yelp and quickly jumped back into the house. "Cold!" She tried to warm up her cold, bare feet. 

Shahero stood there, arms still outstretched and blinking. She shook her head slightly and beamed brightly at Amber who was still clutching the CD tightly and reading the names of the songs off the back. 

"Well you have fun. I'm gonna go. I'll see ya tomorrow. Layta." She jumped down the porch stairs and started her walk home. 

"Hold on!" Amber called after her. Shahero sighed and turned around. 

"Yeah?" 

"We're goin out later, the gang. Did ya wanna come?" Shahero was about to say yes when a picture of Myles appeared in her head. She shuddered at the sight of his horrid crimson eyes that were going to haunt her until the day she died. 

"What time?" She asked instead. Amber shrugged. 

"I dunno. Sometime near dinner. Maybe around six or somethin'."  Shahero frowned.

"Sorry Ams. I can't. I gotta go so I'll see ya at school." Amber nodded.

"Kay. See ya." Shahero waved over her shoulder. 

~O~

"Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me. Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening." The laughter was drowned out from the noise of the students, rushing to get to their designated classes. Amber, Ruin, Shahero, Midge, Teddy, Johnny, Tala, and Kai all stood in a group. Every so often Tala would glance at Ruin and Kai and Amber would glare at each other. 

Ever since Amber had walked through the front entrance of the school and met up with the group, she hadn't stopped talking about how awesome the Linkin Park Meteora CD is. She had started singing and humming to the tune of some of the songs. She had just finished singing a part of one of her most favourite songs on the album, Nobody's Listening. 

Shahero had laughed and joked around with the rest of the group but her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar red head with green eyes. Finally spotting her, her blue eyes lit up and she walked a little faster. 

She quickly walked up to Russia. "Hey!" She greeted with a warm smile. 

"Hi." Russia said sleepily, giving her a slight smile. 

"How's it goin?" Shahero asked casually. Russia gave her a pointed look and turned back to searching through her locker. She shoved the books in her bag and joined the group walking down the hall. Shahero noticed Russia stayed distant from the others and was very quiet. 

"Coors!" A deep voice bellowed behind her. Shahero froze. There were only two people who would still call her that, and one was supposedly dead. That meant that it could only be…before she had time to turn around, someone grabbed her waist and threw her up in the air, spinning around and around. At first she gave a cry of anger and protest and started to struggle. Then she noticed the position. Only one person greeted her this way. Her cries of anger and protest turned to one of shock and happiness. She laughed as she was spun around and around until she thought she was going to puke. 

The spinning slowed to a stop and she was placed gently back on her feet. She stumbled a bit but managed to turn around. She immediately jumped up at the person, giving him a huge hug. 

"Brent!" She squealed and laughed. The boy laughed and hugged her back. She stared up into Brent's beautiful blue eyes and she felt better. Brent's nostrils filled with her sweet scent. She smelled like Hawaiian ginger. 

Brent had been her older brother figure and the shoulder to cry on when things went wrong. She had stayed at his house for two months when she ran away. He helped her back on her feet. She had felt so alone when she had left and snuck on a plane to Canada. Then Brent helped her realize she always had friends there to help her through the tough times. No one could replace him. 

"You sure changed." Brent's deep soothing voice broke her line of thought and she grinned. 

She stared at him. He grew tall, very tall. He looked to be around six foot six. He was well built and very muscular, but not too muscular. His black AC/DC Hells Bells t-shirt was loose and his blue jeans were baggy. His hair had grown longer. His messy dirty blonde hair fell into his blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and firm. She felt secure in his arms. On his feet he wore a pair of black Globe skater sneakers. 

"Feh. Look who's talking. You're a giant!" she joked, poking his firm chest. He smirked. 

"And you're a midget." He stated, putting her down on the ground and patting her head. She growled and slapped his hand away. 

"Piss off." Brent placed a hand on his heart and pouted, putting on a fake hurt look. 

"You wound me Coors."

"You'll deal." She said nonchalantly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Bleedin." He added.

"So get a Band-aid." She answered smugly, her lips twisting up into a mischievous smirk. She looked behind him. Jared, Kyle and Colin stood watching the two best friends greet each other with mildly amused faces. "Hey guys!" She said happily, pushing passed Brent and heading for the guys. Colin gave her a huge bear hug.

He was the shortest of the group, well the guys anyway. He stood at about five foot nine. He was lean, for someone who ate as much as he did. He wore his white Quicksilver shirt under a red and white-checkered button up shirt. His dark blue jeans were baggy and were held up with a black pyramid belt. His medium brown hair was hardly visible under his red beanie. It curled up over the ends of the hat. His brown sugar coloured eyes glowed with happiness and his thin lips were pulled up into a cheeky grin. On his feet he wore a pair of old brown Etnie skater sneakers. They had duct tape on the front, obviously because they ripped. 

"Wasup Sen?" 

"Just the usual." She answered with a shrug. She turned to the other two boys.

Jared had grown to a six foot four. His blue-green eyes sparkled with mischief and he smirked at her. His short bleach blonde hair was styled up into small spikes. His black jeans weren't as loose as Colin and Brent's but were still pretty baggy. His black t-shirt was tight and showed his muscles. It had a picture of a boy with his head down and a skateboard in hand. Beside him was a fine for not wearing a helmet at the skate park. She smirked. Typical Jared. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans and he nodded his acknowledgment. On his feet he wore a pair of black Circa skater sneakers. One show had black laces, the other had grey. 

Kyle had his eyes surveying the crowd, winking and giving suggestive smiles to some girls that passed by. Shahero rolled her eyes. He had bed hair, seeing as his white-blonde hair stood on end and was flattened slightly on one side. His baby blue eyes held a flirtatious glint in them. He was wearing a loose navy blue hoody that said 'West 49' on it and his black track pants were wrinkled. On his feet he wore a pair of black All Star Converse with white laces. 

Shahero started walking and chatting with the guys, catching up on what had happened in the last few years. Shahero suddenly stopped. Her eyes were wide and showed guilt. She quickly spun around and searched for the gang. They were easy to spot. Not many had noticed she had gone, or noticed but didn't mind. Her eyes met Russia's jade green gaze and her guilt grew. 

The group looked so happy go lucky and Russia looked so troubled. Zareth and Hans had joined Russia. Shahero motioned for them to come over. Hans nodded and quickly and made his way over, closely followed by a lazy Zareth and a hesitant Russia. 

"Rush I'm so sorry." Shahero started. 

"Whatever. I'm used ta it." Russia said lowly. Shahero gave her a knowing look. 

"Guys," She said, talking to Brent, Jared, Kyle, and Colin. "This is Russia, Zareth, and Hans." She pointed to each person as she said their name. "Guys," She said again, taling to Russia, Zareth, and Hans. "This is Brent, Jared, Kyle, and Colin. We've been friends since we were kids." Brent draped his arm casually around Shahero's shoulders. She grinned. Russia looked surprised, but the look quickly left. She nodded. 

"Cool." She answered and looked up. "I'm gonna go. Toodals." She said swiftly and walked away. Shahero frowned. 

"I'm gonna go see if she's ok." She said, concern evident in her voice. She followed Russia, hoping she was all right. 'Could seeing me with the guys make her remember a part of her past?' She knew it was possible. She just hoped Russia wouldn't hurt herself. She had been tempted many times before to kill herself when she thought about her past. She just could never bring herself to work up the courage to do it. 

Shahero found Russia exactly where she thought she would, the girl's bathroom. Russia was sitting in a heap on the floor. Her green eyes were dull as she stared into oblivion. 

"Rush?" She asked quietly, as if afraid of frightening her. Russia didn't look up, instead quickly tugged at her pant legs, which she had noticed were rolled up. Russia's attempts were futile. Blood soaked the blue material that covered her calves. Shahero's eyes filled with sadness. She walked slowly over to her, unsure of what to do; she sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" She asked, wrapping her arm around Russia's shoulder. Russia just shrugged off the shoulder and turned away. 

"Why'd ya lie?" She asked grudgingly. Shahero was taken aback, her eyes widening in shock. 

"What?" Russia turned back to her, her eyes darkening with rage. 

"Don't act like ya dunno wha I'm talkin bout! If yer gonna lie at least act da part!" Russia stared at her accusingly. Shahero just sat there, mouth agape. She struggled to make sense of what Russia was saying. But before she could say anything, Russia continued with her rant. "Givin me crap bout ya havin a fucked up life! Then yar dere wit all yar mates, all happy and shit! Wha da fuck do ya tink I'm supposed ta tink?" Realization dawned on Shahero. Russia had seen her with the guys and she thought that she had lied to her; that she was acting way too happy to actually have a fucked up life. She fought with herself to keep her anger down and to speak to Russia in a calm voice. 

"Russia, I didn't lie." She said shakily. "I was truly happy to see the guys. They helped me, Brent mostly but all of them pitched in. I went to Brent's house when I got off the plane. He helped me realize my friends will always be there for me and I still have a lot to live for." During her speech, Shahero had successfully pushed down her rage and now spoke steadily to Russia. Russia's eyes filled with confusion.

"But…ya looked so happy. It's hard ta believe ya had such a fucked up life."

"I know. But ya gotta believe me Rush. I wouldn't lie bout somethin like that to ya. It's all true, I swear on my life." She said, putting her right hand on her chest in promise. "Rush, let it go. You can have fun if ya wanna. You just don't see the point of livin anymore. Brent helped me see that and look where I am now. I have friends who care bout me and so do you. So come on, lets go." Shahero stood up and offered her hand to Russia. Russia paused in hesitation, then grabbed Shahero's hand and pulled herself up. Russia winced and Shahero immediately frowned deeply. 

Russia sat back down and wrapped some toilet paper around her legs. Shahero's eyes filled with concern and she crouched down in front of her. "Ya alright?" Russia waved her hand dismissively. 

"Yeah, fine. I've been through dis before." Shahero could only nod. When Russia was standing again and had assured Shahero she was fine, Shahero grinned. 

"You know, you're lucky I hadn't lost it on ya and bitch slapped ya right across the face! I don't lie." Russia raised an eyebrow. 

"Nah, I tink yar lucky ya didn't. I might've had ta bitch slap ya right back." Shahero laughed. 

"Then in that case it would've gone on forever." Russia put a finger on her chin in a thinking gesture. 

"Nah, I would've won sometime." She said with a smirk. Shahero snorted. 

"I don't think so buddy! You'd be lucky if ya actually left with your life." Russia gave her a knowing look.

"I thought ya said ya didn't lie." Her smirk grew. Shahero laughed and soon Russia joined in. Shahero linked arms with her and they walked out of the bathroom and to their homeroom class, which they soon found out was the same room. 

~O~

Shahero was breathing heavily, sweat making her shirt cling to her lithe form. Her chest heaved with effort as she practiced her jujitsu movement again, trying to perfect the difficult course. The heavy metal music of Mudvayne played on her stereo. __

_I would love to beat the face,_

_Of any mother fucker that's thinkin they can change me,_

_White knuckles grip pushing through for the gold,_

_If you're wantin a piece of me I broke the mother fuckin mold,_

_I'm drowning in your wake_

_Shit rubbed in my face_

_Teething on concrete_

_Gums bleeding      _

Kud, the lead singer of Mudvayne screamed the angry words to the song. She had always listened to angry music like Mudvayne when she was training. It helped her center her anger and put effort into her movements, helping her picture enemies she'd pretend to be fighting. Right now, she was picturing Myles. Hatred for him cursed through every vein in her body. 

_Dig bury me underneath_

_Everything that I am rearranging _

_Dig bury me underneath_

_Everything that I was slowly changing   _

She screamed in anger as she stumbled again. She picked herself up, eyes black as she stared at the picture of Myles. He was laughing at her, mocking her. She growled.

"Shutup!" She screamed as she started the movement, blinded by pure rage. She stumbled a few more times, growing more frustrated. She screamed and punched the ground. She stayed there; kneeling on the ground with her fist on the floor, arm shaking from impact. 

_I struggle in violated space,_

_Sell out mother fuckers in the biz that try to fuck me,_

_Hang from their T's rated PG insight,_

_I ain't sellin my soul when there's nothing to buy_

_I'm livid in my space_

_Pissing in my face_

_Fuck you while you try_

_To fuck me_

Her breathing slowed to its normal rate and her eyes lightened, turning their natural colour of bright sapphire blue. She slowly stood up on shaking limbs and staggered upstairs, not bothering to shut off the stereo. She needed to cool off. 

She stepped into the bathroom and filled the tub up with warm water, adding some diluted lavender oil to help calm her nerves. She peeled off her sweat-drenched clothes and threw on the floor. Shahero sank into the warm water and sighed blissfully. Her eyes drifted shut and she noticed how tired she actually was. She yawned and stretched, getting drowsy and the sweet smell of lavender overtaking her senses. Soon she was sound asleep. 

~O~

She was startled awake as her nose and mouth filled with water. Her eyes snapped open which she immediately regretted as they started to burn from the lavender oil. She bolted up and out of the tub. She spluttered the water from her mouth and nose, rubbing her burning eyes. The water dripped down her body and dripped into a puddle of water at her feet. She growled in frustration and grabbed a black fluffy towel, using it to dry off and wrapping it tightly around her small form. 

She walked into her room and searched through her closet. She pulled out a pair of huge grey sweatpants and a black tank top. She didn't usually wear tank tops but she was hot. Her eyes rolled to the clock. It read '10: 17 p.m.' She sighed and threw herself down on the bed, only to stand back up again. She grabbed her sweater and cell phone and dialed Amber's cell number. She waited patiently for her to answer as she pulled on her sweater and walked to the door. 'I'm not gonna let that red eyed freak stop me from doin the things I want. He can't scare me.' She thought confidently.

"Yello." Amber greeted on the other end of the line. Shahero stepped outside and closed the door firmly behind her as she started walking. 

"Hiya Ams!" She answered happily. "How's it goin?" 

"Well besides the fact that Blue boy s being a bastard, everything's all fine and dandy, you?" She asked with a fake sugary sweet voice. Shahero laughed at her. 

"Where ya guys hangin? I'm gonna drop by." 

"Ah, yes! Another recruit for my army against blue haired prats. Excellent." Amber gave an evil cackle. Shahero could almost picture her rubbing her hands together and the dark look in her eyes. She shivered. 

"Whoa. An evil, conniving Amber is definitely _not _a good thing." 

"Nope!" 

"Right, well I can't join your 'army' if I don't know where ya guys are." 

"Oh right. We're just hangin out at the Friars Rest, as usual." Shahero nodded, even though she knew Amber couldn't see her. 

"Kay, I'll see ya there." 

"Cool." Amber said before Shahero ended the call. Shahero smirked and hugged her arms, mostly because it comforted her a little not because she was cold. 

The longer she walked, the more she regretted not bringing her Discman. Oh how she would kill for some music right now. She sighed and started singing Drain The Blood by the Distillers. Her voice was nowhere near the voice of Brody Dalle the Distillers' lead singer; it sounded more like Amy Lee the lead singer of Evanescence. 

"I'm living on shattered faith, the kind that likes to restrict your breath, never been a better time then this, suffocate on eternal bliss." Near the end her voice didn't rise which made the song sound weird and out of tune but she didn't care. 

She screamed as a hand clamped onto her shoulder. She struggled and tried to pull away but the hand gripped painfully tighter. She felt a hot breathe on her ear and her breathing hitched. 

"Guess who?" That voice, that chuckle. It could only be one person. 

"Myles." She hissed darkly, starting to struggle even harder then before. She ignored the pain that was now cursing through her shoulder and right arm, desperate to get away. He laughed harder at her futile attempts to break free. He was laughing so hard that he was unaware that his grip on her shoulder had loosened, allowing her to easily slip away. 

She broke into a run, looking around frantically for the Friars Rest. She screamed as he launched himself at her in a perfect football tackle, which she narrowly dodged. She sighed in relief as the Friars Rest came into view. The footfalls behind her came faster and she risked glancing over her shoulder just in time to see him launching at her again. She did a sharp turn and pushed open the doors to the café. 

Only moments after she had entered did she smack straight into something, or rather someone. She gripped the person's, which she verified was a guy seeing as he had no boobs, shirt tightly and steadied herself. She was shaking with sobs and buried her face deeply into his chest. 

She could here his heartbeat, a steady beat that soon calmed her. She felt his arms wrap around her form and pull her closer. She sighed blissfully and for a moment, forgot all about Myles, the fire, Eoin, and every other fucked up thing in her life. Her heartbeat slowed to its normal rate and her sobs softened to sniffles and reluctantly, she pulled away. 

Her head turned to the door. No Myles in sight. Relief flooded through her and she relaxed. Obviously he hadn't wanted to risk the cops coming if they made a big scene. She turned her blue gaze to meet the dazed grey eyes of Hans. She sighed again when she noticed it wasn't some perverted bastard who was going to feel her up. 

"Thanks." She whispered. Hans grinned from ear to ear. 

"Anytime." He said, clapping her on the back. Then he grabbed her arm and started to drag her away from the door. "You showed up just on time! Russia sent me out to go make sure you were ok. Don't know why but Russia's always been a mysterious one. Learned not to question her a long time ago. She gets all bitchy on us! And ya look fine to me so I dunno why her panties were in a bun…" 

"Hans," An irritated Ruin interrupted. "Shutup." 

"We can't have ya ruining Shahero now can we." Tala added, standing up and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Shahero stared up at him with quirked eyebrows. Tala just winked at her and sat back down. Even though she tried to hide it, Shahero saw Ruin's brown eyes flash with anger and jealousy. 

Shahero sat herself in between Amber and Miyami and pulled off her sweater. Eyebrows shot up at her top. Sahhero gave them all a questioning look. 

"What? You guys never seen a tank top before or something?" 

"We just, never considered you the type to wear them is all." Amber explained. Shahero opened her mouth to speak when Miyami's excited voice interrupted her. 

"Yo! Cool tattoo sweets!" She exclaimed, pointing at the tattoo of a ring of thorns around her upper right arm. The thorns looked like they pierced her skin and blood dripped down her arm from the wounds the thorns made. 

"Fuck! When d'ya get dat?" Russia asked curiously. Shahero just shrugged.

"I think I was fourteen." She pondered. "Yeah around there. I got this one too." She turned and moved the straps away a little to show them the tattoo of a black rose beside her left shoulder blade. 

"It has a petal that fell off tattooed a little below but I'm not moving my shirt that far down so you can forget bout seein it right now." 

"Yeah, too bad guys." Miyami teased. 

"So wha'd I miss?" She stared intently at the group. Amber cackled evilly again and Shahero jokingly shifted closer to Miyami. 

"Shahero," Miyami started dramatically, putting a hand on her shoulder. Shahero turned to face her. "There's something that you don't know about Kai," Miyami's voice was sad and her lip started to tremble as if she was about to break into tears. Shahero decided to play along with this joke and adopted Miyami's face of anxiety. 

"He's?" She egged on. 

"He's," Miyami took in a deep breath. "He's gay!" She wailed and buried her face into Shahero's shoulder, wracking with fake sobs. Shahero was trying to stop the hysterics that were threatening to come from her throat and wasn't having much success. She snickered and while trying to keep a straight face continued to play along with this little joke. Or at least, she hoped it was a joke. She patted Miyami's back sympathetically. 

"It's ok Miya." She said, pretending to sooth the drama queen. Miyami sat up and pretended to wipe her eyes. Shahero grinned evilly. "Johnny will be more then happy to take care of you for a while." She nudged Miyami closer to a now fidgeting Johnny. Miyami growled a warning at her but she ignored it. 

"Damn you frickin match makers." She hissed darkly. Shahero smiled innocently at the blushing Miyami, but her eyes shone with mischief. She turned her gaze away from the pair to a snickering Amber and a shocked Kai. 

"I'm not gay." He said firmly, darkened mahogany meeting bright sapphire. Shahero smirked at him. 

"Aw, is little shark face hurt." Amber asked in a baby voice and a fake frown. Kai shot Amber a challenging look. Shahero shook her head. 

"And if I was, would you make me feel all better?" he asked slyly, his mouth twitching up into a knowing smirk. Amber's eyes widened at the meaning of his words and she gagged. 

"In your dreams you dick." Amber snapped. 

"Great," Shahero rolled her eyes. "He has sex on the brain." 

"Oh yeah." Amber agreed. Shahero's gaze then turned to Zareth. He had been quiet during the conversations. As usual he had his cigarette tucked firmly between his lips. Shahero nudged Miyami. 

"Does he always smoke?" She asked curiously. Miyami nodded. 

"Every time I see him he has it. You should ask Russia, Hans, or Kane. They could give you a better answer." Shahero nodded. 

"Kay." She looked around the table for the first time. On the row opposite the one she was sitting on there was Kai, Hans, Russia, and Zareth who took up most of the room since he had his feet up and back against the window. On her side sat Ruin, Amber, Miyami, Johnny and of course herself. Tala sat at the end of the table where he pulled over a chair. It was turned around so he straddled the back and his arms rested on the top.

Shahero leaned back and cushioned her head in her arms. She heard Amber absent-mindedly humming the tune of Don't Stay. She immediately joined in. 

"Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe, sometimes I need you to stay away from me!" She screamed the end. They laughed and continued, standing on the table. Soon Miyami joined them too, not wanting to be left out of the fun. 

"Don't stay!" Shahero would scream and hold that note while Amber and Miyami sang the next part. 

"Forget our memoies, forget our possibilities." 

"What you were changing me into!" And then they would all sing, "Just give me myself back and," Then some other people at the table would join in, "Don't stay!" They all laughed. 

Miyami had pushed Amber off the table and onto Kai's lap, which started a whole argument. Amber was struggling to get off Kai's lap and Kai was only making it harder by fidgeting one purpose. Her face was beet red as she finally clambered off Kai's lap, only to turn on a hysterical Miyami. 

Shahero gave Amber a mischievous smirk before she hip-checked Miyami off the table and onto Johnny. Johnny took advantage of the moment though and kissed Miyami soundly on the lips. There were a few hoots and hollers. Shahero was still standing on the table, though she was bent over and clutching her sides with laughter. Tears were forming in the corners of her closed eyes. 

She gave a yelp of surprise when someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her off the table. She landed in Hans' lap. Visions of their former position at the door flooded into her head and she blushed. 

"Aw, she's blushing." Tala teased. He got a cold glare in return. She squirmed and tried to climb out of his lap but in the surprise of her landing in his lap, Hans' hand had snatched the material of her jeans that covered her thigh. He showed no sign of letting go anytime soon. So Shahero shifted in his lap and made herself comfortable. She leaned her head against his chest and turned it to meet Russia's mischievous jade green eyes. Realization dawned on her.

"You!" She pointed an accusing finger at Russia and sat up in Hans' lap. "You pulled me off the table didn't you?! Didn't you?!" Russia gave her an innocent look. 

"No." Shahero's face dropped and she gave her an annoyed look. 

"You're a crappy liar ya know that?" Russia caved and laughed. 

"Yup." Shahero growled and leaned back on Hans' chest again.

"Fuck you." She snapped and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Johnny and Miyami. They were still in a lip lock. She snickered. 

"Miya pushed me you arrogant prick!" Shahero's head snapped in the direction of the Irish woman's voice. Kai had a knowing smirk on his face as he stared calmly and collectedly at a fuming and flushed Amber. 

"Yeah, right. Whatever you say Ember." Kai turned away from her. Shahero, knowing Amber was going to hurt him sometime soon interrupted the pair. 

"You liked her there, didn't you Shark face?" Kai looked at her in astonishment. Amber smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Of course he did." Amber said arrogantly. "Everybody loves me, even gay guys." She stared pointedly at Kai near the end. Laughter rolled around the table. Kai snorted. 

"Not Oliver." He said.

"Yup even Olly, he's just too shy do admit it." Amber said with a smug smirk. Shahero felt the material of her jeans slacken on her thigh and she noticed Hans had let go of her jeans. She knew she should get off but she got too comfortable. Miyami, who had pulled away from Johnny after noticing what was going on, noticed this and grinned at her. 

"Hey Shahero, you can get out of Hans' lap now." If Miyami had expected Shahero to blush madly and struggle to get out of Hans' lap, she was wrong. Shahero just shrugged. 

"I'm comfy." She stated simply. Miyami looked determined to make Shahero uncomfortable, as she didn't leave it at that. Her head tilted to the side and she pretended to examine the two. 

"You know, you two would make a great couple." 

"So would you and Johnny but I don't see any dates comin up any time soon. Suck it up John-John and ask her out already." Johnny's face flushed and he turned away. Miyami sighed exasperatedly. 

"Your impossible!" She claimed. 

"Miya stop, your starting to sound like my mother." Amber said with a shudder. Miyami's face twisted up in disgust and she shuddered too. Shahero just laughed. 

"How?" Shahero asked curiously. 

"Mom says that a lot." Shahero nodded. 

"Well the way you are it's not hard to see why." Kai muttered. Amber shot him a glare, which he returned. 

"It's a wonder they like each other." Shahero heard Ruin say.  

"They like each other?" She questioned. Ruin stared at her, as if surprised she had heard her. 

"Yeah." She said finally. Shahero stared at the arguing pair and she smirked. 

"Now _they_ would make a cute couple." She said a bit too loudly. Amber and Kai turned on her.

"What?!" The cried. Shahero and Ruin exchanged glances. 

"Point proven?" She asked, motioning to the pair. 

"Point proven." Many answered. Amber and Kai glared at them all before turning their backs on each other. 

"Nice friends I have." Amber muttered. 

"Yeah! Aren't we the best?" Johnny said, recovering from his blush fest. Shahero was tempted to point that out just to see him look uncomfortable but refrained. But Amber must have thought differently. 

"Well I see you've recovered from your blush fest." She said fake cheerily. Johnny's face tinged pink again. Shahero laughed. 

"I think you read my mind." She said. 

"But of course," Amber put her hands out in front of her and pretended to be running them around a crystal ball. "Madame Lulu sees all!" She finished.

"Madame Lulu?" Russia questioned. 

"Yeah, Madame Amber didn't sound gay so I had to come up with another name." 

"So now you're calling yourself gay?" Ruin joined in. 

"No, I'm calling fortune tellers gay." 

"But you just called yourself a fortune teller." Shahero claimed. 

"Oh, shutup!" Amber huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. They laughed. Shahero looked at her watch. 11: 52 p.m. 

"Whoa its almost twelve?" A few others at the table looked at their own watches. "Ah crap! I'm never gonna get up tomorrow." Shahero growled in frustration. "Damned school time. Can't it start at like ten?" 

"We can only wish." Amber said with a sigh. Grumbling, Shahero climbed out of Hans lap and over Kai's. She had watched his hands the whole time, satisfied when they didn't move. She had done this before and the guy had slapped her ass. He ended up in the hospital and she got expelled. She brushed past Tala and waved at the group. 

Shahero was headed to the door when she skidded to a halt. Standing there, at the corner of the street was Myles and a few other guys she barely recognized as the guys who had chased her. His gang. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Russia. Beside her stood Zareth and Hans. 

"He'll drive ya home." Russia said, pointing to Zareth. Shahero turned to Zareth.

"You sure?" She asked uncertainly. He just shrugged.

"Whatever." He said around his cigarette. 

"Alright!" Hans said wrapping an arm around her shoulder friendly. "Let's go!" He led the way to Zareth's car in the parking lot. She could feel Myles' gaze burning into her back. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she quickened her pace. She could only hope he didn't hurt any of her friends. She hopped into the back beside Hans while Russia sat in the passenger seat and Zareth took the position at the steering wheel. 

Even though the ride home was short, it was funny. Shahero and Hans had made a bet to see who could piss off Zareth. He was always so laid back and calm. At the moment it seemed like fun, but after a while his face started to grow angrier and she regretted actually agreeing to the bet, but she didn't back down. She couldn't let Hans win. The ride was over way too quickly and Zareth looked so close to snapping. She sighed reluctantly and got out of the car. 

"Thanks." She said gratefully, yet she knew that only Russia would understand just how grateful she actually was. Zareth just gripped the steering wheel tightly, not even glancing at her. Russia and Hans waved as he pulled out of the long driveway and drove away. 

Shahero sighed as she opened the door and prepared herself for Diablo's greeting. She opened the door and waited with closed eyes. They snapped open in surprise as she was greeted only by silence. Panic surged through her as she franticly searched through the house. 

She had run, searching endlessly for hours. Her sides ached and her heart pounded so hard she thought it would burst through her chest. She gasped for breath but her urgency to find her family pushed her onward. So she made her way to the last place she could think of, the backyard. 

The sight that she was greeted with was horrifying. Lying there, in a pool of his own blood, was Diablo. Shahero screamed as the stomach curdling smell of blood filled her nose, making her gasp for fresh air. The stench was making her dizzy and her stomach churned. She swallowed and unsteadily walked over to the corpse of the husky. 

She kneeled beside him, trying to keep herself collected as she timidly touched his blood matted coat. The silent tears that flowed down her cheeks turned into heart wrenching sobs as she gripped Diablo's body desperately, wishing with all her heart that this was all a dream, a horrible dream, a nightmare. Shahero cried for all she was worth as she lay there, hugging Diablo close, her salty tears mixing with the dirt and blood on Diablo's fur. 

Shahero had lost track of time as she cried and cried, until she could cry no more. She had no more tears left. She sat up and ran a hand over Diablo's once shiny coat. Her hand stopped as she felt a dip in the fur. Her eyes, still dazed, moved slowly to the dent. She gasped. There, imbedded in his side, was a bullet. 

Shahero's eyes darkened with anger. Who would do such a thing? She thought incredulously. Her eyes darkened more as a certain red-eyed, silver haired man came to mind. She growled a dark and dangerous growl. 

"Damn you Myles!" She cried out into the still, silent night. "Burn in hell!" She screamed as an arm wrapped around her waist. A huge hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her screams. She felt a prick on her right arm but when she tried to turn her head the hand pushed her back against a firm chest. 

She struggled but soon she was filled with confusion. She was loosing awareness and she felt very confused. The world was spinning around her and fading fast. She tried to speak but found her mouth wouldn't move. Her vision blurred and all she could see was smudged figures. 

Finally she was enveloped in black. She wasn't sure if she should welcome the darkness or fear it, but she didn't have time to think for her senses all shut down and she felt empty, lost and alone in a huge pool of black.

~O~

Well that's the end of the sixth chappie. Who killed Diablo? What happened to Shahero? Who drugged her? What is going to happen next? Review and soon you'll find out. Also I have gotten a lot of questions about who Shahero's going to be paired with. I have decided to pair her with Brent. So don't ask me again. Though you prolly will anyway. But review! I'm hopping for as many reviews as or more reviews then the last chappie. So go on and click the purplish-blue button at the bottom of the page. Go on, you know you wanna … ;) 


	7. Break Myself

Hey! Well this is my seventh chappie! And I think its gonna be really long…but im at 34 reviews!!!!! YAY!!!! So keep up with the great reviewing and I will try to write as fast as a can. LoL…also there are a lot of people who wanna kill Myles…sorry guys but there will be **no** killing Myles. OK? I think it would only be fair to let Shahero do that don't you? So a word with my wonderful reviewers:

Kiara-anime goddess- Don't worry Shahero will in time kill him. I can guarantee that. Hope ya don't mind if I borrow your little saying, the cut off his balls and serve them as stir-fry thing. I didn't really know what to do with Killer but he's fine don't worry. I could never kill Killer, he's adorable. No you can't kill Myles. I'm 14 and I live in Canada. I'm Canadian-Italian. ^__^ Happy Reading!!

FireFox- Yeah Hans and Shahero might be a couple for a while but its gonna be a Shahero/Hitoshi fic anyway. Used to be Brent/Shahero, but I changed it. Killer's fine, don't know what to do with him yet. Happy Reading!!

Midnight-Devil- Whoa, you better be careful there. Can't have you hitting your head on the ceiling XD. Happy Reading!!

Zadien- Alright we already accomplished the fact that you're great. LoL… I think Tari will hafta come at ya with a battle axe for that. OMG!! Sorry Toby! I know Brent felt the same way, after all Diablo is his dog. I borrowed him for my fic. He was spitting fire! Muahahaha. I'm feeling fine don't worry bout me. Kyle and Colin are heeling fast and Jared is off crutches. But anger management sucks!! I swear if I didn't have Brent those other guys would have ended up in the hospital too! Ok well now I hafta face them alone but it'll be alright. They're all bastards! LoL…that's right Shane, sulk! Sulk I say! LoL…It's getting easier to write what the characters say, especially Amber cause I know you and I just think of something you would do. So it's all pie! LoL…gel…sorry bout killing Diablo but blame Myles! He did it! Happy Reading!!

Bookie1- Yeah Russia and Shahero will be great friends! They're a lot alike. Thanks for reviewing. Happy Reading!!

Blue Savage- LoL…great Kyle's gonna be all full of himself when he hears that. They're my real life buds. And yes they are all rich bastards…except Colin who is normal, not poor. Russia lives with her grandpa who is the evil Voltaire so he's obviously rich. And Shahero is rich cause her adoptive father is rich. Ok that answer your question? Happy Reading!!

Cost- Aww! Sorry! Killer's fine, he was just sulking around somewhere, she'll find him don't worry. The killing will happen later, muahahahaha bye bye Myles. I know! I love her name. Believe me I would have **loved** to pair Shahero with Kai, but I think Zadien would be **really** pissed at me. So he stays with Amber. And Shahero is based on me, and umm….read the **Important** message further down. Happy Reading!!

Smiley Joe- Ah ah ah, no killing Myles. And Brent is my ex-boyfriend. He was introduced in the last chappie, remember? And yeah I know it was sad, Zadien was so pissed that I killed Diablo, so was Brent since it was his dog. I borrowed him for the fic and made him Shahero's dog :D. Happy Reading!!

**Important. Read if you have asked or are going to ask about Shahero's pairing- **ok guys, I have had a umm…fight with Brent and I don't wanna pair Shahero with him anymore. So I'm gonna pair her with Hitoshi, also known as Jin. I'm going to stick with Hitoshi. Sound good? 

**Warning**- sorry little kiddies, you better watch out. This chappie contains a bit of grown up material…hint, hint. Not much but some…ok so really little. I don't know why I put this here but I felt like it ok? And this fic has taken a really dark turn. And I mean REALLY dark. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Um…I don't think there are any other characters that belong to other authoresses/authors but I wanna say that I didn't come up with the quote: "Cut off his balls and serve them as stir-fry." I just changed it around a bit for my fic. That quote belongs to Kiara, or that's what she says her name is. 

Chapter 7: Break Myself

Shahero's eyes slowly fluttered open. She lay there groggily for a few minutes before reality hit her like a load of bricks. Her eyes snapped wide open and she bolted up into a sitting position. She immediately regretted moving so fast as pain cursed through her body, especially in her nether regions. Shahero frowned and winced as her lips were swollen from kissing. She was confused. 

Her blue eyes scanned the room, a troubled expression embedded on her face. The walls were red and the floor was covered with black carpet. Really expensive looking furniture decorated the room. It had an entertainment center, complete with a large screen TV, DVD, VHS, Playstation 1 and 2, Nintendo 64, X-Box, and Game Cube, a whole shelf full of games, DVD's, videos, and CD's, and a huge, surround sound stereo system. She ran her hands along the sheets in her lap. They were black silk. 

There was a movement beside Shahero and her head snapped to the direction of the sound. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. For lying there, propped up on one elbow and studying her with lust filled eyes, was Myles. He smirked at her bewildered expression. 

"Good morning baby." He said, reaching out a hand to brush her bangs away from her eyes. She jerked back at his touch and growled. 

"Don't touch me." She hissed, her blue eyes darkening in anger. Myles frowned and grabbed her arm. She screamed and tried to pry her arm from his iron grip. He lay down on his back and pulled her on top of him. She struggled hard and kneed him in the groin. Her eyes widened more as she noticed he was naked. He hissed with pain and Shahero was able to get off him but he wouldn't let go of her arm. She stared down at herself. She was naked too. She gasped and grabbed some sheets to wrap around herself. He chuckled at her, his voice strained from pain. 

"It's not like it's anything I haven't seen already." She scowled deeply and stared at him with a cool gaze. 

"You bastard." She hissed. She tried to pull her arm away again but he gripped it tighter, tight enough to bruise. His patience was growing thin. He pulled her to him again and ripped the sheets away from her. She screamed but her screams became muffled by his lips crushing down on her own in a harsh, demanding kiss. She pounded her small fists on his chest. He chuckled against her lips.

"Why do you fight me?" He asked amusedly. She continued to glare at him. 

"Gee, I wonder." She answered sarcastically. "Could it possibly be the small little teensy tiny fact that you killed my brother _and _my dog?!" She spat venomously. Myles chuckled. 

"You're in for a big surprise." He whispered secretly and kissed her again. 

During their kiss, a teenager with light brown hair and dark blue eyes burst through the door to the chambers. 

"Myles the dude from one of those gangs came by for your…oh," He stopped as he saw Shahero and smirked. Myles broke the kiss and growled darkly, shoving Shahero behind him to hide her. 

"Keep your eyes to yourself Perry." 

"Sorry." Perry muttered. "I didn't know you were busy, the dude from that gang that wanted an alliance with or something is here. Wanted to see you as soon as possible. Just wanted to let ya know." 

"I'll be down in a minute." Perry nodded and left. Myles turned back to Shahero. "There are some clothes in that closet," He said pointing to a walk in closet at the far end of the room. "Dress quickly. I'll send someone to collect you and bring you to meet somebody." With that he pulled on some clothes and walked out. 

"Asshole!" She screamed at the shut door, hoping he heard her. She huffed and stomped over to the closet. Opening it and searching through all the clothes she screamed in frustration. "He calls _these_ clothes?" Her face twisted up in disgust as she held up a really short skirt that could pass as a belt, and a bikini top. "This is a bra and a belt!" She said critically, tossing the clothes behind her. 

Shahero contemplated wearing his clothes. She decided to at least have a look. So she padded over to his dresser and pulled open the drawers. All of his clothes were tight and leather. Shahero hated leather. And she wasn't so sure she would want to wear _his _clothes. She sighed and padded back to the other closet.

She searched for hours, finding nothing she would wear. "There's no pants in this hell hole!" She shouted. She gave a frustrated scream and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "Alright girl side, come to me." She muttered as she continued searching aimlessly. 

Shahero finally grabbed a skirt. It was a black and silver school girl skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh. Then she picked out a plain black top that showed her mid-drift. It had a slit down the front that went pretty low but she searched around the room and found a bunch of safety pins, which she used to pin it together. It still showed a lot of cleavage but not as much. She also added safety pins to her skirt. She pulled on a pair of black chunky boots. Searching through Myles' drawers she found a spiked bracelet to put on her left wrist and wallet chains, which she used to make a belt. Something silver caught her eye. Shahero pulled out a silver dragon. It was supposed to be attached to either a necklace or a wallet chain. She recognized it as Ricky's. He had worn it on his wallet chain whenever he went out with the gang. She clipped it onto the wallet chains around her hips. She also ripped the sleeve off one of Myles' long sleeveed black shirts and made a thumb hole. She slipped it onto her right arm as an arm sock. She searched through the now messy closet and found a black jean jacket. She ripped off the arms and the bottom so it ended above her waist. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. 

"Not bad." She said with a nod. She looked at her messy hair and grabbed a brush. She pulled it back into a messy bun. Shahero found her ripped sweat pants and pulled out her cell phone, which she tucked safely in the leg of her left boot. She also found the silver charm bracelet her mom had given her and put it on her wrist. She sighed and tugged at the hem of the skirt. "I'm gonna have to have a little talk with dear Myles bout his wardrobe." 

"Don't think he'd wanna have a talk bout his wardrobe." A voice said behind her. Shahero spun around with a cold glare. That boy Perry stood there, taking in her appearance. She scowled at him. 

"I'm guessing you're here to 'escort' me to god knows what place." Perry just grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall. "Hey!" Shahero cried in protest. "I have legs you know!" Perry smirked down at her. 

"I noticed." She growled menacingly at him.  

"Fuck off!" She hissed. He tsked at her. 

"Now, now, no need to get all rude." Shahero continued to glare at him. 

"Ha! You think this is rude? Then dude you got a lot to prepare for." Perry winked at her making her shudder with disgust. He dragged her through a long narrow corridor and to a locked room. It looked like one of those old dungeon doors. He unlocked it and threw her in. Shahero tried to stand up but the roof was too low so she had to kneel, sit or crawl, not a very great thing to do in a skirt. She turned to the door to find it closed. She crawled over to it and tried the knob. It was locked. 

"Damnit." Shahero hissed and punched the door. She heard the sound of chains rattling behind her and she turned around. She was met with a familiar onyx gaze. Her eyes brightened and she squealed. "Ricky!" She squealed again and quickly crawled over to him. She pounced on him and the two toppled down with her lying on top of him. She hugged him. 

"Shahero!" Ricky said, surprise etched on his handsome features. It was hard to see him in the dark room but Shahero could make out his figure. 

He was super thin; compliments to the lack of food and water he got. He was dirty; mud was smeared all over his body along with dust and dried blood. His usually unruly hair had grown and was pulled back roughly into a ponytail with a piece of ripped material. But some strands still fell in his face and stuck out. His clothing was tattered and ripped and he had livid bruises and gashes that were scabbing. There were shackles around his wrists and ankles. They were chained to the brick wall behind him, restricting his movement.

Shahero's blue eyes clouded with emotion. "Ricky I thought you were dead! Why didn't ya come find me? What are you doin here? How long have you been here? Are you ok? What happened? Why…" Ricky placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. 

"Whoa! So many questions! I'm not dead; obviously, I couldn't come find you cause I've been held hostage here for all these years. They want me to join their gang but I won't." He frowned and sat up.

"What are you doin here?" He asked seriously. Shahero shrugged. 

"I have no idea. Myles drugged me and I woke up here. He's like obsessed or somethin. Real freaky." Ricky put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Did he touch you?" He asked with a growl. Shahero rolled her eyes. 

"Che, yeah!" Ricky's eyes darkened.

"Where?" He hissed. 

"Um," The truth of her in the bedroom slithered in like a snake and Shahero paled. "He raped me." She whispered. Ricky stared at her in disbelief. 

"Wha?" He questioned stupidly. Shahero broke down into tears. Ricky's eyes softened and he held his little sister close. He rubbed small circles on her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. Even if he was filled with fury, he kept it inside to keep her calm. When her sobs ceased and she started to pull away, he just pulled her closer. 

"You know what we'll do? We'll cut off his balls." Ricky said with a chuckle.

"And serve them as stir-fry!" Shahero added.

"Feh, I'd shove them down his throat." Ricky shrugged. There was silence, a comfortable silence. 

"You liked to sing." He said suddenly. Shahero's forehead creased. 

"Huh?" Ricky chuckled and Shahero could feel the shaking of his chest. 

"When you were young, you would always sing to calm yourself." Shahero's face relaxed as she caught on to what he was saying. 

"Yeah." She said quietly. "I still do that."

"Sing." He commanded gently. Shahero snorted and hit his chest. 

"Would it kill ya to ask?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Oh, well excuse me for puttin your life in jeopardy." She snapped. 

"Whoa, whoa." He said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I surrender, please spare my life!" Shahero cackled evilly and rubbed her hands together. "Alright! I'll ask. But if I die, I'll kill you." Shahero laughed. 

"How ya gonna kill me if you're already dead?"

"My spirit will come back and haunt you." 

"Oh yeah, you're so gonna haunt me. You're makin my life a livin hell right now." Shahero said sarcastically. 

"I'm so proud." Ricky replied with a cheeky grin. He winced as his split lip started to bleed again. He hadn't smiled in years. Shahero rolled her eyes. Ricky looked at his sister. She had changed a lot, obviously. His eyes wandered over her and stopped to stare at the dragon hanging from her belt. 

"What are you doin with this?" He asked in surprise, holding the dragon. Shahero stared at the dragon.

"It's so cool Ricky! I noticed it was like yours and I took it. Is it yours?" Ricky nodded. 

"You can't have that." He said sternly. Shahero pouted and snatched the dragon back, hugging it. 

"And why the hell not?" Ricky growled at the stubborn girl. 

"Cause! If Blood Eyes finds ya with it he'll kill ya!" Shahero crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I'd like to see him try." She huffed arrogantly. Ricky's eyes narrowed. 

"Shahero!"

"No." She hissed defiantly. 

"God! You're so fuckin stubborn!" He shouted angrily, threw his back against the hard brick wall and crossed his arms over his chest tightly, eyes blazing. Shahero eyed him with concern. Ricky was muttering angry words and curses. 

They went into a lapse of silence. Shahero fiddled with the dragon and Ricky banged his head lightly against the wall. 

"Can ya sing something?" Ricky broke the silence. Shahero just nodded. 

"I'm on fire. And the day is feeling hopeless. You'd see me burning but the burnings turning smokeless. Soon I won't feel at all. No." She sang the words to Break Myself by Something Corporate softly. 

"It's electric, the neon hurt inside your phone call. The layered sadness and the madness it resolves. Bringing down the walls where you found her. No. 

"Well, I'm willing to break myself. To shake this hell from everything I touch. I'm willing to bleed for days my reds and grays. So you don't hurt so much." 

Ricky stared at her intently while she sang. She had a great voice, and the song mirrored exactly what he would do for her. And in truth, there were high chances he would have to. He absentmindedly hummed the tune for her. 

"And now I'm static. As your sky is turning purple, and gray. I'm learning that the further that I crawl, the further that I fall, is that ok? No."

Shahero could feel Ricky staring at her. She knew she had a great voice when she was singing to her full extent. Only few heard her, unless she was at a gig. She preferred not to sing. 

"And you're in pieces. As your world becomes a rainstorm. You've got no shelter I'm a thousand miles away. If you survive the day. You say your leaving, you say your leaving.

"Well, I'm willing to break myself. To shake this hell from everything I touch. I'm willing to bleed for days my reds and grays. So you don't hurt so much." 

Shahero glanced over her shoulder to Ricky as he started to sing with her. Shahero relaxed as the scene felt so normal. She forgot about the little argument they had. She had been really surprised. Ricky never called her names, well not seriously anyways. He would always call her brat, or kid but jokingly not serious. But now as Shahero and him sang the chorus together, it felt so natural. Like every other day they would just hang out. 

"So you don't hurt so much." Shahero repeated, onyx locking with sapphire. She paused, waiting a while before she started again.

"Never again will we fire this gun. No never again you're the only one. No never again but you're already gone." 

Ricky sighed and ran a hand threw this messy hair. It was so much like Dad's. They both had the same ebony hair that stuck out in many places. It would always look rough but was really soft to the touch. He remembered they would call him Goku, like Goku from Dragonball Z because Goku's hair and his hair looked so much alike. 

Shahero, wanting to put what had been said between them behind, offered Ricky a small smile. Ricky returned it happily and moved to sit as close to her as he could. His shackles restrained him. So instead Shahero shifted back and pulled herself into his lap. 

"I'm willing to break myself. I'm not afraid. I'm willing to break myself. I'm not afraid. I'm willing to break myself. I'm not afraid.

"Well, I'm willing to break myself. To shake this hell from everything I touch. I'm willing to bleed for days my reds and grays. So you don't hurt so much." 

They sang together again.   

"So much. So much. So much. So much." 

She finished and just hummed a little for the ending. Ricky sighed again. Shahero chuckled.

"What?"

"You sigh a lot."

"So?" Shahero just chuckled again and snuggled up to Ricky. 

"I missed you." Shahero murmured. 

"Me too." Ricky murmured back. 

"What am I doin here?" Shahero asked.

"I don't know Coors, I don't know." Ricky was the second person who called her Coors. He made it up. 

When mom used to go visit her friend, Mrs. Sharon Foden she had dragged her two children along too. When Ricky had seen how much Jared, Brent, Colin, Kyle, and Shahero were together, he named them The Beers. Jared was Molson, Brent was Budweiser, Colin was Corona, Kyle was Labatt Blue, and Shahero was Coors. They had all loved the name then. When Shahero had lived at Brent's for two months after she shot Eoin, they had all stopped calling each other that. All Except Brent. He still called her Coors. Shahero didn't mind, it was really funny actually.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." A voice sneered from the door. Both Kaeto's sent cold glares to the owner of the voice. Myles. Shahero shuddered as his eyes ran over her. Ricky wrapped his arms around her, as if to hide her from Myles' lust filled gaze. 

"Keep your eyes to yourself." Ricky hissed, holding Shahero tighter. Myles stared at Ricky coldly. 

"I'll deal with you later." Myles opened the door and strode in purposefully, bending low so his head didn't hit the ceiling. "Come here." He said to Shahero. Shahero spit at the floor near his feet. 

"As if!" Myles growled and moved to grab her arm but Ricky was faster, quickly shifting out of the way he kicked Myles in the shin. Ricky took Shahero out of his lap and sat her on the cold floor. He crouched so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling and he growled dangerously at Myles who returned the growl. 

"Don't you dare touch her Blood Eyes." Blood Eyes was what Shahero guessed was Myles' gang name. Ricky's was Silver Dragon. She had liked that name. 

"I don't have time for this." Myles replied rudely. He turned to the door. "Perry, get the girl and bring her to the club." Myles didn't miss the warning look Ricky shot Perry and smirked. "If she gives you any trouble feel free to punish her." He added slyly.  

Perry smirked and nodded eagerly. He looked to be around a year or two older then Shahero herself. He was probably a new boy. Perry got on his knees and moved toward Shahero. He didn't make it far as Ricky's fist smashed into his face. Perry collapsed with a cry of pain. Myles growled and grabbed Ricky. 

"Get her." He said sternly to Perry. Perry quickly climbed to his knees and dragged a kicking and screaming Shahero out the door. 

Shahero was thrown into the back of a van. All eyes fell on her, making her shift uncomfortably. 

"So this is the little spit fire Blood Eyes has kidnapped." One man said, eyeing her with little interest. "Don't look like much to me." Shahero growled and picked herself up, staring defiantly at each person present. She turned on her heel and pounded on the door of the van. 

"Lemme out!" She screeched as loud as she could. "Get me the hell outta here!" She was successfully making dents in the thin metal of the van's back door. Shahero screamed as someone grabbed her hips and threw her over their shoulder. 

"Blood Eyes said we can have a little fun with her. A.k.a punishment for being a bad girl." Perry's familiar voice said from the passenger seat, laughing evilly. Many joined with the laughter and Shahero was thrown on the ground. Two hands grabbed fistfuls of her shirt and she screamed again, wigging underneath the weight of the person on top of her. 

"And no ripping her clothes!" Perry added. A few groans were heard but the stopped quickly as each man watched, waiting impatiently to have their turn at her. Evil laughter filled Shahero's ears and her senses were overridden with pain as the man on top pounded in and out of her hard. She screamed. So much pain. Shahero's vision soon grew blurry as the pain became too much for her to bear. Soon she was engulfed in a deep, dark hole of blackness. 

~O~

Shahero slowly emerged from the darkness and she immediately felt pain. They had used a knife. They cut her left arm, leaving a long gash. They had cut her thighs, her hips, her stomach, her breasts, her back and her legs. She lay in a pool of her own blood and she felt nauseous. She tried to sit up but there was a big bulk on top of her that wouldn't let her. 

Giving a scream of pain, Shahero pushed the heavy man off her body allowing the blood to flow through her body again. She was tempted to stay there, bleed to death and end the fucked up life she had been born into. But a picture of Ricky made its way into her head and she forced herself to sit up. Ricky was alive and she had to stay alive. For Ricky. If meaning this were what she had to deal with everyday then she would do it. As long as Ricky was safe, and he was alive then she would do it. For him.

Shahero looked down at her lap as something white and fluffy was thrown there. She picked it up. A towel. She glanced up at Perry with blue eyes, glazed with pain and quickly used the towel to wipe herself. 

When the only thing left on her was dried blood that wouldn't come off, Perry threw her another towel. Only this one was wet and she used it to wipe away the dried blood. She couldn't reach her back so just left it and handed Perry the towels back. Perry took them and walked over to her. Shahero shifted away from his touch but he placed a hand on her back and started to wipe off all the blood gently. Shahero sat there rigidly, waiting for him to finish. 

He sat up and gave her her clothes. She took them and pulled them on. She fiddled with the dragon hanging on her belt. Two really big men each grabbed one of Shahero's arms and dragged her out. 

Shahero stared at the huge building. The words 'Scorpions' were written on in bright red letters. A hand grabbed her waist and she was thrown over broad shoulders. Shahero kicked and screamed and her fists pounded into the man's back. He just grunted and growled in annoyance.

"Shutup whore." He said gruffly. Shahero pushed herself up a bit so her mouth could reach his ear. Then she screamed as loud as she could. The guy jumped from surprise and she fell to the ground. "Fucking bitch!" The guy howled. He grabbed her in a bruising hold and raised his hand to hit her. Shahero braced herself for the hit and shut her eyes tightly. 

Suddenly there was a stinging pain on her right cheek and she was thrown to the ground. Shahero's hand flew to her cheek and winced from the pain. There would definitely be a bruise. 

There was an enraged howl before the man who had just slapped her was on the ground beside her and kicks were being slammed into his side. Shahero watched as Myles stopped kicking the man and crouched down in front of her to examine the slap. Shahero cringed at his touch and slid away. Myles' scowl turned into a deep frown as his eyes ran over every part of her body, making her shift uncomfortable. 

"Where did you get those?" He asked, pointing to each of the cuts and gashes he could see. Shahero huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I dunno, why don't ya ask your _men_?" She sneered with disgust. Myles growled and his eyes flashed with anger. He stomped over to the door where many of the gang members stood, waiting to get in. 

"I said punish her not ruin her!" Shahero heard Myles bark as she stood on shaky legs. No one was around watching her. She could escape. She started to run. 'But what bout Ricky?' a voice in her head asked, making her skid to a halt. What about Ricky? How could she be so selfish! She couldn't run away and leave Ricky here to suffer! She had to save him too. So with that last thought she stiffly walked over to the line and stood beside Myles who was having a fit. 

~O~

Three days. Shahero had been in this hell for three fucking days. She saw so much blood, so much pain, and so much hate. They would torture Ricky, try to force him into joining their gang, and she would be forced to watch; driven to the verge of tears. She didn't know why they wanted him so bad anyway. Ricky's eyes had seemed so dull the first time Shahero had seen him. Now they sparkled to life, with determination. Determination to keep her alive. And it made Shahero feel guilty. 

They went to the club every night. But tonight seemed different. Everyone looked cautious. And it made Shahero curious. They had been there for hours and it was starting to get boring. Once again Shahero was forced to wear a slutty outfit. She hated them but Myles threatened to torture Ricky some more if she didn't wear them. 

Shahero fidgeted a lot and was constantly tugging at the hem of the skirt. It didn't help that Myles' hand kept running up her thigh and she couldn't do a thing about it. It was starting to piss her off how they would use Ricky to blackmail her, and she said it more then once. Myles still didn't notice the dragon that she had hanging off her belt. He would always allow her to add her own little accessories to it even though he was less then pleased to see that she ripped his clothes. Not like she gave a shit.  

Shahero was roughly thrown back into reality by the piercing sound of a gunshot. Shahero's eyes snapped in the direction of what would be a huge window. It was shattered to a billion sharp pieces. Screams echoed in her mind and she stood up, pushing past people she walked slowly over to the window. Myles screamed at her to come back but his screams came to deaf ears. She stared down at the ground situated five stories below her. 

There were men and a few women standing there, all held a weapon and all had the same symbol – a dragon. It was the same silver dragon that she had hanging on her belt. Her mouth twitched up into a small smile. Could they have come to save Ricky? And if they have, why didn't they come earlier? Questions swam through her mind. She took a step back as a grappling hook came up to get caught on the windowsill. The gang members started to climb the ropes attached to the hooks.

Shahero was grabbed roughly by the hips and thrown over a shoulder. She kicked and screamed and pounded her fists as hard as she could into the man's back. 

"Shahero!" Ricky screamed behind her. Shahero froze. Ricky? There was a lot of commotion going on around her but she heard Ricky's cries of effort and she wondered what was going on. Shahero used her elbow to hit the guy in the temple, knocking him out cold. She pushed herself from his form as he started to fall forward and landed gracefully on the ground in front of his fallen form. She recognized it as Myles. Her mouth was set into a tight, straight line of determination and she turned around as an icy look settled into her eyes to fix anything, or anyone she stared at with a piercing icy cold stare. 

Ricky was being held by one man while the other one punched and kicked him. Ricky's head was bowed and blood dripped from his mouth as he grunted after each blow was delivered. Cowards. Shahero ran to his aid and kicked the man who was punching Ricky in the side. Ricky, finally given a chance to react, grabbed one of the man's arms that held him back and pulled him over his head to land unceremoniously on the floor at his feet. Ricky backed off and waited for the man to get up. When he did, he charged at Ricky who just sidestepped him. The man ran into the wall. A dagger flew past Ricky's right ear, missing narrowly, and pierced the man's back. 

Shahero smirked at Ricky. She was about to run over to him but was stopped short as a searing pain spread on her back. She collapsed to the floor, landing on her hands and knees panting heavily. She cried in pain as a kick was delivered into her side. There was an audible crack that guaranteed a broken rib. She saw the foot pull back to deliver another blow and braced herself for the hit. Then she saw another foot, swinging around to sweep the person kicking her off his feet. The ground vibrated as the man landed and Shahero stared up into Ricky's warm onyx eyes. She accepted his hand and pulled herself up. She winced from the pain that tore through her but tried to ignore it.

Ricky turned away from his little sister just in time to see the fist that was coming straight at his face. He blocked the blow but received another as the man's knee was brought up to connect with his gut. 

Shahero wanted to run to him but was knocked off her feet again as a fist connected with her temple. Unconsciousness threatened to take her over and throw her into darkness, and she fought to stay focused. She slowly, as if in a daze, pushed herself up and faced the attacker. She pulled back her fist and punched the guy's gut. He doubled over in pain. Her vision became blurry and each breath came short as she struggled to win the battle of consciousness. 

Shahero turned to Ricky and what she saw was horrifying. Ricky was lying on the floor, blood spurted from a bullet wound in his stomach. Ricky was going limp and he was very pale. Tears threatened to fall from Shahero's glassy blue eyes as she stared at Ricky. She slowly kneeled beside him, taking his huge hand in her own smaller one. 

"Ricky?" Shahero called timidly. Ricky slowly opened his eyes half way to grin at her sadly. 

"Sha…hero. Listen…to me. I…want you…t-to…escape this-s…hell. Go away…Far away…and…never come...back. And…" Ricky paused to take a deep yet painful breath. His words were becoming quieter and more forced and strained as he spoke. "Try…t-to…k-kill…M-My-Myles." He paused again and he stared at her lovingly. Lifting his hand to rest on her cheek. "I…l-love…y-you." He said so quietly that Shahero almost didn't hear him. 

"I love you too Ricky." Shahero gripped his hand tighter and Ricky's eyes finally closed and his hand slipped away. Shahero gasped. "Ricky!" She called desperately, searching his pale face. His hand felt cold and she was scared. "Ricky! No you can't leave me! Ricky! Please don't go! I love you Ricky! Please! Don't go!" Shahero burst into tears and collapsed onto her brother's chest, her salty tears soaking his tattered shirt. Blood smeared onto her face from his wound. "Ricky." She said again, her voice hoarse from crying. 

Finally she sat up. "I will kill him Ricky." She said with determination. "I promise." Shahero stood up and stared at Ricky with one last lingering stare. She sighed and turned around, her head hung low. She didn't look where she was going.  

Shahero screamed as pain tore into her. She slowly sank to her knees, her hands moving to the handle of the dagger shoved into her gut. She gripped the handle and pulled it from her stomach, allowing the blood to flow freely. Her mind clouded with darkness but she still fought it, forcing herself to stand she used the dagger to stab the man in front of her. 

She pulled it out and scanned the room with furious eyes. Finally a flash of silver showed her where Myles stood. Shahero ran over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"What?" He snapped and turned. Shahero's lips were pressed firmly together as she stabbed the dagger into his chest. Myles' eyes widened to the size of saucers and his hand moved to clutch the wound. Blood dripped from his mouth and it moved as if trying to say something, but nothing came out. He fell forward. Shahero quickly moved out of the way. 

Shahero wanted to scream at him, but it wouldn't matter. He was already dead. So instead she threw the dagger into his back. "Never mess with the Kaeto's." She spat at him.

Myles lay there, blood pooled around his figure. He looked pale and cold. His silvery hair was now tipped with blood and his eyes, those horrible crimson eyes, were dull and lifeless. Shahero felt a rush of pride as she looked at what she had done, something that she had wanted to do the minute she laid eyes on him. But something nagged at the back of her mind. Guilt? Shahero just shook her head. 

She slowly dragged herself along, consciousness slipping fast. Her eyelids slid shut as the battle of consciousness came to an end. She had lost. She stumbled over something and fell. She awaited the meeting with the ground. 

It never came. 

She had the feeling she was falling. Wind pushed past her and whipped her hair around. She heard Ricky shout. Finally she landed, but she didn't land on the hard ground. Warmth spread through her and she sighed. That was the last thing that registered in her mind before the darkness took over, drowning her in its endless depths.  

~O~

Well? What d'ya think? I warned ya, very dark turn. And no, Shahero doesn't die so don't go having a hissy fit in your review (if you review…please do) and start giving me shit about how I could kill Shahero cause believe me, if that's how ya feel about it then I will kill her. I don't want to but I will. Consider yourself warned. So please review and tell me what ya think! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
